


Серебряная корона

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dark, Drama, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Love/Hate, M/M, Middle Ages, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Shotgun Wedding, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: о принцах в беде, монстрах внутри и о королях без страха и упрека.(тотал-AU. На заявку: «АU, где Ригальдо – принц крови»).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Китахара.
> 
> Иллюстрация от Dejavidetc https://funkyimg.com/i/2WmzJ.jpg

Часть 1.  
Там, откуда он был родом, детей пугали северными болотами. Нянька стращала, дура-женщина: в болотах водятся мавки и утопцы, и огоньки, и волки, и златоглазые коты-баюны, и олени с острыми клыками, и ядовитая разрыв-трава, а в топях спят усталые старые боги, которым больше не приносят на капищах жертв. Но хуже встречи с мавками и котами будет тому, кто соблазнится мечтой о вольно рассыпанных в болотном мху самородках и, пройдя через гати, забредет на бесконечные серебристые поляны. 

Среди похожих на чумные пятна россыпей брусники живет змей, и тело его огромное, узкое, черное. Выползет змей, обовьется вокруг сапога и заговорит, неспешно вертя вокруг человека свои кольца, и чем выше будет класть, тем тяжелее будет их сбросить, потому что речь его сладкая и пакостная. И когда дойдет до самой груди, то посмотрит золотыми, как самородки, глазами, пощекочет лицо раздвоенным языком и решит, что с тобой делать. Кого просто сожмет, так, что хрустнут, ломаясь, даже самые малые кости. А кого сожрет, распахнув змеиную пасть, насадив ее, окаянную, человеку на голову, и, раздув телеса, будет впихивать внутрь себя, пока не заглотит до самых сучащих пяток, только сапогами побрезгует, выплюнет подошвы. А кого помилует и живого уволочет в нору, подо мхи, под гати, под кровавую бруснику. И отпустит через много лет, совершенно седого, безумного, с полными карманами золота. 

«Ну а если срубить ему голову, – шептал Исли, незаметно наматывая нянькины волосы на веретено, – что тогда? Есть ли что-нибудь в болоте хуже змея?» 

«Есть, – шептала нянька в ответ, – хуже всего, дитя, если на болоте тебе встретится человек. Ибо с самого сотворения мира никто не слышал ничего доброго про людей, выходящих из болота».

Даже будучи сопляком, Исли не боялся ни котов, ни оборотней, ни змей, что уж говорить про теперь, но за долгие месяцы шатаний по холодным землям Норфлара его порядком задрали коварные, присыпанные снегом болота. 

Земля здесь пряталась подо мхами, а мхи – под снегом; нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, что перед тобой – вода, твердь или топкое место, где жидкая грязь перемешана с колким льдом, только влезь – и утянет тебя вниз, заморозив в жилах всю кровь, а ледяные глыбы раздавят ребра. Ночами становилось так холодно, что рукоять примерзала к руке. Лагерь разбивали только на черных скалах, разбросанных среди трясин хаотично, как зубы дракона. Болота двигались – здесь можно было заснуть на кочке, а проснуться в луже талой воды, окоченевшим и с парой присосавшихся пиявок. Брусника на вторую неделю набила оскомину, а из зверья попадались только старые, жилистые зайцы. Он бы уже не отказался найти и зажарить клыкастого оленя, а может, и мавку, чем черт ни шутит, но на исходе второго месяца осени ему наконец попала в руки другая добыча. Более ценная, чем все самородки здешних земель. 

Когда Исли вышел из чахлой рощи, его добычу пинали ногами. 

День был слегка морозный, солнечный: изо рта валил пар, каждая былинка под ногами искрила; инеем схватился мох, болотные травы и ветви безымянных кустов, а вода подернулась ледком и изукрасилась узорами. Разбойников было пятеро – косматые, молчаливые. Исли хмыкнул, обнаружив их именно здесь: две угольно-черные скалы, обращенные неприветливыми уступами друг к другу, смыкались ломаной аркой над «западным трактом» – так здесь было принято называть жалкую, неверную стежку поверх присыпанных песком деревянных свай, более крепкую, чем вся прочая земля. Насколько Исли успел узнать, «тракт» тоже «ходил», менял свое местоположение в болоте. Разбойникам требовалось что-то посильнее простого везения, чтобы устроить засаду здесь. Но как ловушка эта скалистая арка была бесподобна.

– Лежи, змееныш, – сказал один из мужчин, наклоняясь к земле. Нож мелькал в его красных от мороза пальцах блестящей рыбкой. – И не зыркай мне тут, а то живо тебе змеиные глазки повыковыриваю.

– Око за око, – поддержал его второй. – Он Калле сгубил. Как кинет ножиком – и прямо в глазницу...  
– Не троньте, – рявкнул третий. – Никто не заплатит за труп. Паршивец должен быть жив, об этом особо говорилось...  
– Зато о том, будет ли он целиком, договору не было. Тягайте жребий: пальцы, глаз или нос...  
– Фью-у-уть! – пропел клинок Исли, врубаясь в ключицу болтуну.   
Мужик вытаращил глаза, упустил нож и схватился второй рукой за плечо. Исли пнул его в грудь и выдернул меч.   
– Ты еще кто? – зарычали сзади. – Из охраны?! 

Этому Исли воткнул меч в лицо. И развернулся, чтобы отбить удар третьего.

– А-а-а, а-а-а!.. – голосил первый мужик, стоя на четвереньках и мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Кровь из его плеча бежала на снег, протапливая глубокие дорожки. Походя Исли с удовольствием наступил на растопыренные пальцы, пожалев, что поганая болотная жизнь не позволяет носить сапоги со шпорами – только легкие крестьянские обмотки. 

Кто-то попытался напасть на него со спины, просто прыгнуть сзади на плечи, облапить по-медвежьи. Исли крутанулся, волосы хлестнули нападавшего по лицу, а затем Исли достал его клинком в шею. К пятому он лишь обернулся – и тот побежал. По болоту, даже не пытаясь извлечь оружие.

– Куда, су-у-ка! – взревел четвертый. – Бросаешь?!

Вот он действительно один из них из всех был хорош и вдосталь погонял Исли по насту, заставил напрячься. То еще удовольствие – балансировать на схватившейся льдом песчаной корке поверх досок. Самое главное здесь – не сойти вслепую с тропы, потому что та славная кочка, которую он только что проверял, уже может скрывать под собой трясину. 

Самое главное – не пустить никого себе за спину, подумал Исли, разобравшись и с этим мужиком – не иначе как всколыхнулось чутье. Едва он об этом подумал, на него рухнул один из раненых. Исли зацепился за его амуницию наплечным ремнем и, покачнувшись, свалился вместе с ним с тракта прямо в жидкую холодную грязь. Раненый неуклюже барахтался, пытаясь выбить ему зубы. В падении Исли выронил меч и вцепился в шею врагу. Они мутузили друг друга, а под ними упруго колыхалось. 

Где-то в отдалении пронзительно треснул лед. 

Звук, с которым плеснула вода, когда в нее провалился беглец, был совсем тихим, и его сразу же заглушил полный ужаса вой, от тоскливой обреченности которого даже у болотного оборотня бы волосы на хребте встали дыбом. Где-то там, за кочками, за волнующимся морем мха, живое существо металось, боролось – и проигрывало. 

– Слышишь, – вдруг сказал раненый, замерев. – Это Йорге. Чертова трясина…

Плеск, плеск, стоны, плач, а потом вдруг сытое раскатистое урчание, с которым человека втянуло в болото. И снова уже совсем тихий плеск, а затем – «пу-у-у!». Исли знал, что это: вышел пузырь воздуха.

– Это черт, болотный черт его утащил, – простонал разбойник. Его кровь заливала Исли лицо.  
– Ага, – сипло согласился тот, двумя пальцами вытаскивая из ножен кинжал. И загнал его противнику ниже грудины.

Покончив с ним, он перевернулся на живот и встал на колени, собираясь выпрямиться.

– Нет! – крикнули ему с тропы. – Не так! Разве вы не видите, здесь нельзя стоять в полный рост!

Исли замер, внимательно вглядываясь в мешанину вдавленного мха и грязи перед собой. И снова медленно опустился. Распластался и самым унизительным образом пополз.

– Левее, – командовали ему. – Медленнее. Держитесь ягодных кочек, они безопасны. Ни в коем случае не приближайтесь к тем, у которых мох голубой!..

Несколько ярдов до тропы показались Исли бесконечными. Взобравшись на хлипкие деревянные сваи, он вытер руки снегом, почистил клинок и, убрав меч в ножны, двинулся к жертве грабителей.

По звонкому голосу показалось, что это ребенок, но Исли тут же убедился, что был не прав: связанный юноша, лежащий на боку, по меркам этой земли вполне мог считаться полнолетним. Растрепанный, с разбитым ртом, в добротной, но очень строгой черной одежде, он задрал голову, вглядываясь в Исли. Тот, в свою очередь, наклонился, рассматривая молодое лицо с упрямо сжатой полоской губ, прямые черные волосы и поблескивающие из-под длинной челки глаза. Связанный лежал смирно, не шевелясь, не молил о помощи или пощаде. Его грудь беззвучно поднималась и опускалась, изо рта вырывался пар. 

Не снимая перчаток, Исли сдвинул волосы с бледного лба. На него уставились прозрачно-серые глаза, холодные, как добываемые в каменоломнях кристаллы кварца. Исли молча вытащил кинжал, взвесил в руке. Взгляд юноши тут же метнулся к блестящему лезвию.

– Один против пяти, – хрипло сказал он. – Вы вышли в одиночку против пяти. Не для того же, чтобы потом меня прирезать. 

Исли усмехнулся: господи, какой решительный тон. Вблизи было заметно, что если юнец и бреется, то не чаще раза в месяц, что у него удивительно белая, чистая и ровная кожа и что он изо всех сил старается, чтобы голос не просел.

Совсем еще мальчик.

Исли рывком поставил его на ноги и, развернув к себе спиной, развязал веревки.

Освобожденный покачнулся. Ему пришлось уцепиться за Исли, чтобы не упасть: его настигла боль, с которой возвращалось кровообращение.

Пользуясь этой его слабостью, Исли бездумно сделал то, что пришло в голову, пока он смотрел в обращенное к нему лицо: стащил зубами промерзшую, мокрую перчатку, ухватил юношу за подбородок и большим пальцем стер кровь с разбитой губы.

Тот замер, как вспугнутый треском ветки олень. А потом пробежался кончиком языка по тому месту, где только что был палец Исли. Пососал кровоточащую губу и сказал:  
– Спасибо, что спасли меня, кто бы вы ни были. 

Солнце стало более тусклым, с неба медленно начал падать кружащийся снег, мягкими редкими хлопьями осыпая тела, дорогу и россыпи брусники. Исли, обыскивающий мертвецов, нахмурился: ему уже доводилось бывать застигнутым снегопадом в болотах, когда становилось не видно, где небо, где земля, и мир тонул в одинаковом белом мареве. 

Сильный снег грозил скрыть дорогу, замаскировать топь. 

– Надо идти, – потянул он юношу за плечо. – Иначе придется торчать до конца снегопада среди покойников.

Тот скинул его руку и сказал неожиданно твердо:  
– Но не раньше, чем я проверю людей, вместе с которыми ехал. Кто-нибудь из них еще может быть жив. 

Он бегом припустил к скалам. Исли только моргнул: ноги в кожаных сапогах так уверенно выбирали, куда наступить, будто их хозяин вообще ничего не весил.

За скалистой аркой их ждали еще несколько мертвецов. Люди и лошади, спутанные сетью, порубленные и заколотые. Судя по одежде, оружию и лошадиной сбруе – эскорт. Одна лошадь была жива, но стрела в боку причиняла ей огромные страдания. Шестеро опытных, немолодых солдат, против которых не было шансов у пяти... нет, шести бродяг, если бы не чертовы скалы, везение и чья-то недобрая воля.

– Этого, кажется, я убил, – юноша, закрывший глаза последнему из погибших, которых он оттащил в сторону и сложил друг подле друга, подошел еще к одному мертвецу, лицо которого было залито кровью. – Бросил кинжал, когда он повис на сбруе солдата... 

Кадык на его шее дернулся вверх-вниз.

– Меткий и сильный бросок, – задумчиво сказал Исли, протирая пучком болотной травы кинжал – дорогой, старинной работы.   
– Рука все сделала сама, – пробормотал спасенный, сжимая и разжимая ладони. – Я раньше думал, что мой первый убитый будет в бою. А это... Я даже не знаю ни его имени, ни кому он служил, ни чего хотел...   
– В настоящем бою все обычно так и бывает, – отозвался Исли. – А что до этого сброда... В болотах много разбойников и беглых каторжников с рудников, которые за малую плату готовы на любую грязь. Они взяли у вас что-нибудь ценное?  
– Они обыскали меня, связали и говорили что-то о плате, – кивнул мальчик. Он все еще сидел на корточках над мертвецом, завороженно разглядывая его. – Хотя я ждал, что меня убьют, как других.  
– Может, они хотели потребовать у вашей семьи выкуп? Или убить вас каким-то особенным способом, желая причинить им боль?  
– Может быть, – отозвался тот и вдруг тряхнул головой. – Да нет, это бред! Никто в этих землях не может желать зла моему отцу!   
– Так не бывает, – вежливо сказал Исли.

Мальчик сжал кулаки.

– Бывает. Он... вы не понимаете. Его все любят.

Лошадь со стрелой в животе, поймав его взгляд, жалобно заржала и двинулась к болоту, припадая на то ну одну, то на другую ногу. 

– О, нет, – пробормотал мальчик, бледнея. – Только не эта смерть!

Исли вздохнул, в два шага догнал лошадь и ухватил ее за гриву, вывернул ей шею и показал своему спутнику кинжал.

– Хотите сами? Это ведь ваш конь.

Разбитые губы дрогнули, и Исли снова вздохнул.

Хорошо жить тому, за кого другие делают грязную работу. 

Когда лезвие вспороло кожу на горле, лошадь пронзительно взвизгнула, так, что заложило уши, и рванулась, но у нее уже не было сил. Кровь била фонтаном, дымилась и прожигала утоптанный снег. Исли посторонился, чтобы не испачкаться еще больше. Еще удар, и все было кончено. 

Он обернулся и обнаружил, что его спутник, сидя на моховой кочке у края дороги, собирает бруснику в ладонь. А когда Исли подошел, он поднял взгляд и тихо сказал:   
– Только не говорите, что вы охотник. Вам жаль убивать зверье. К тому же я никогда не видел охотников, шастающих по болоту в боевом облачении.   
– Я странствующий наемник, – ответил Исли. Он не мог отвести от мальчика взгляд. Тот сидел, насупившись, как ворона на фоне белых болот. Ярко-красным пятном красила его руки раздавленная брусника.

Мальчик помедлил – и кивнул.

– Это хорошо. Тогда я нанимаю вас, чтобы вы проводили меня в Черный замок. Будьте моим проводником и охранником.

Он сказал это так важно, что Исли не смог удержать улыбки. 

– Наверное, настала пора подумать, кого же я спас. По вашей одежде я решил, что передо мной юный монах... Точнее, послушник. Но в Черном замке не располагается ни один известный мне орден.   
– Черный замок – столица Норфлара, – тихо сказал мальчик. – И там меня ждут. Вместе с моим... С отрядом, с отрядом, к которому мне разрешили присоединиться... Если я не прибуду к ночи, меня будут искать... Ах, ч-черт... 

– Что ж, думаю, нам следовало бы поторопиться, – сказал Исли, сделав вид, что не заметил его милую оговорку. – Но начался снегопад, путь вот-вот заметет, лучше пересидеть под скалой...  
– Почему? – мальчик выпрямился, глянул ему прямо в глаза. – Вы же не боитесь болот? Тракт проложен до самого замка. Дайте руку!

Исли поднял ладони, говоря: «Нет-нет», – но его уже вытащили из укрытия. И Исли не увидел горизонта.

Стало бело и тихо. Мир исчез.

Умом Исли понимал, с какой стороны он пришел, где расположена роща, из которой он наблюдал за резней на дороге, но тут все его органы чувств решительно капитулировали. Он словно мгновенно ослеп и оглох, перестал различать, где верх, где низ, где земля, где небо. Снег был везде: справа, слева, снизу, сбоку, сверху – плотной стеной. 

Исли не видел ни черта, кроме размытого черного силуэта впереди и своей озябшей руки, в которой держал чужую цепкую кисть, перепачканную в раздавленной бруснике, будто в крови.

Он не мог сказать, сколько они шли так. Мальчик вел быстро и уверенно – как будто у него открылся третий глаз, помогающий безошибочно выбирать дорогу. Вскоре Исли перестал напрягаться, делая шаг, потому что под ногами у него раз за разом оказывался тракт. 

А потом его спутник остановился, так резко, что он едва не налетел на него, и сказал с плохо скрываемой гордостью:   
– Все, топи закончились. Мы вышли к скалам. Сейчас начнутся ели и валуны, и дорога будет забирать все выше и выше.

Вместе с болотами закончился и окаянный снег. Выкатилось бледное солнце второй трети осени. За спиной начинался бесконечный ковер запорошенного мха.

С губ Исли сорвался возглас, и мальчик дернул плечом:  
– Да, мы молодцы. Очень быстро прошли гать.

Исли не удержался от вопроса:  
– Если вы так хорошо ориентируетесь в этих полях, то зачем вам понадобился проводник?   
– Как зачем? Чтобы охранять. Если на дорогу внезапно полезут разбойники и утопцы.

Исли заржал в голос, запрокинув голову. А когда в холодном воздухе растаял последний отзвук смеха, он услышал, как ритмично подпрыгивает по земле каменная крошка. Так бывает, когда ее взбаламутит слитный топот десятков копыт. И когда на лесной дороге показался хорошо вооруженный отряд, Исли не удивился и не испугался. Когда их окружили, он продолжил стоять, не шевелясь, щуря текущие от сверкающей белизны снега глаза, сознавая, как выглядит для солдат: весь в крови и болотной грязи, с мечом, подозрительный, опасный, длинноволосый, как варвар, бродяга. 

Он смотрел мимо них – только на своего спутника, и тот его не подвел. Поднял узкую руку, и нацеленные в сторону Исли мечи и копья опустились.

Следом за стражей уже бежали, задыхаясь, вопящие слуги. Исли дернул ртом. Что ж вы такие нерасторопные, хотелось ему сказать. Как же это вы его отпустили без няньки в болота! 

– Как-то так случилось, что в пути ни один из нас не назвал своего имени, – тихо сказал их хозяин, пытливо глядя на Исли. – Разве вам не интересно узнать, кого вы спасли?

Тот пожал плечами и с усталой улыбкой сказал:  
– Много есть причин, чтобы не называть имени, если его спрашивает некто на болотах.

Осторожная улыбка мальчика стало шире. 

– Боже правый, вы знаете эти сказки. Ну, тогда я представлюсь первым.

Он задрал подбородок. 

– Мое имя Ригальдо. Все это – земля моего отца.  
– Думаю, в таком случае у меня есть еще кое-что ваше, – тихо сказал Исли и, не делая резких движений, сунул руку в кошель, куда спрятал то, что забрал у разбойников. Серебряный перстень с тяжелой чеканкой. 

Ригальдо заметно обрадовался, увидев его. Исли его понимал: даже самый любящий отец не похвалит за утрату фамильного перстня наследного принца Норфлара. 

И, держа перед собой перстень, под взглядами солдат Исли преклонил колено и опустил голову.

– Встаньте быстро, – нетерпеливо сказал наследник и протянул ему длань. – И назовите уже себя. Вы спасли мне жизнь. Будете сегодня и впредь моим самым почетным гостем.

Против солнца он стоял будто в короне из света и серебра, высоко задрав подбородок. 

Его пальцы до сих пор были в соке брусники.

И, не удержавшись, Исли потянулся вперед и нежно прикоснулся губами к перстню на этих пальцах. Так, словно целовал руку не принца – короля.

Глаза Ригальдо распахнулись, он растерялся, переступил с ноги и залился темным румянцем.

А Исли, глядя на него снизу вверх, сказал:  
– Мое имя Исли. Исли-без-земель. И для меня большая честь быть вашим гостем, ваше высочество.

*

Исли считал себя осторожным человеком и был готов к любому повороту: что наследный принц Норфлара забудет о нем, едва переехав подъемный мост, что наемника, спасшего принца, поселят на псарне – и хорошо, если не затравят собаками, – или что им пристально заинтересуется королевская стража, кто, мол, таков. Но на деле все оказалось не так. Его вызвали к принцу на следующий день. Исли переступил порог строгих покоев – отмытый дочиста, накормленный и невыспавшийся, потому что всю ночь провел, не выпуская меча из руки, – и увидел, как глаза мальчика ярко вспыхнули.

Комната располагалась в северной башне, с той стороны, откуда чаще других в это время года дули ветра, в ней было холодно, несмотря на огонь в камине. Сквозняки вытягивали все тепло, не помогали даже развешанные по стенам темные гобелены на военные темы. Помещение делилось аркой надвое. Ригальдо обнаружился в алькове – сидел на краю постели, вытянув ноги в высоких сапогах, кутался в меховой плащ. Насупившийся и сердитый, похожий на ворону. Бледный луч солнца, проходящий сквозь стрельчатое окно у него за спиной, падал на разворошенные одеяла и смятую подушку, и Исли из вежливости решил смотреть в другую сторону, созерцая стойку для оружия. 

– Отец отчитал меня за гибель отряда, – без предисловий начал принц, как только вышел слуга. – И он прав. Я был преступно неосмотрителен там, в болотах.

Исли, которому не было предложено сесть, и потому он торчал посреди комнаты, как дорожный столб, вдруг спинным хребтом почувствовал опасность и незаметно положил ладонь на эфес. Похоже, спустя сутки до его высочества дошло, что он и в самом деле неосмотрительно доверился первому встречному. Странно, что при этом они снова одни. Где же стража? В сундуке, за дверью, под кроватью? 

Но принц его снова удивил.

– Итак, кто же учил вас сражаться? – это прозвучало так строго, что Исли снова с трудом подавил усмешку. Он был старше юнца по крайней мере на десять лет, но тот разговаривал с ним свысока.

– Мой отец.   
– Должно быть, он еще более великий фехтовальщик. Вы деретесь, как бог. Я никогда такого не видел.

Исли медленно разжал пальцы вокруг рукояти. Чего уж там, зарубить четверых бродяг.

Впрочем, в данных обстоятельствах это было именно то, что он желал услышать.

– Да, при жизни он успел научить меня многому.  
– Ох, мне жаль, – ресницы мальчика поднялись и опустились. – От чего он преставился?   
– Полагаю, от ран, – вежливо сказал Исли. – Это было довольно давно. Я в то время был слишком юн, чтобы сопровождать его в путешествиях.  
– Простите, – вздохнул мальчик. – Я не должен был спрашивать.

Он побарабанил пальцами по опорному столбику кровати из темного дерева и признался:  
– Мой отец тоже никуда меня не берет. Эта... моя глупая выходка, путешествие к дальним деревням... Я ослушался отца и предпринял ее сам. И, поскольку она завершилась весьма печально, мне не удалось отстоять свой авторитет. Он жестоко меня высмеял.

Исли сочувственно склонил голову к плечу и переступил с ноги на ногу. Это осталось незамеченным: собеседник был слишком погружен в свои мысли. Внезапно он вскинул голову и нахмурился:  
– Скажите, Исли, вы возьметесь обучить меня фехтовать?.. А также любым другим навыкам боя по вашему выбору?

Он присмотрелся к Исли и вдруг покраснел:  
– Вы, верно, устали стоять? Садитесь на скамью, сюда... ближе ко мне. Можете набросить этот плащ на ноги, здесь... холодно.  
– Ваше высочество, вы уверены, что при дворе отнесутся с пониманием, если вы станете проводить много времени с каким-то пришлым бродягой? Ваши наставники и родичи могут быть недовольны, двор вашего отца...  
– Ай, бросьте, – Ригальдо совершенно по-простому махнул рукой, разом став выглядеть и веселее, и моложе. – Пока я не отлучаюсь далеко от замка, всем глубоко плевать, что со мной. Мы можем раздеться догола и вываляться в смоле и соломе – никто и не заметит.

И эта была первая странность, которую Исли отметил во владениях справедливого короля.

Казалось, совершенно никому не было дела до наследника престола.

*

Меньше чем через три дня они уже были неразлучны. Ригальдо неутомимо таскал Исли с собой, как зубастый щенок – любимую ветошь. Кузница, оружейная и галерея, где они фехтовали, кухня, кладовые, и часовня, и крепостные стены, и укрепления. Они с Ригальдо поднимались на самый верх башен Черного замка, где дух захватывало от бьющего в грудь ветра и высоты. Над башнями плескался королевский флаг – химера. Мифическая тварь с головой льва, козлиными рогами и змеиным хвостом.

Здесь им приходилось повышать голос, чтобы докричаться друг до друга, потому что ветер подхватывал слова и уносил прочь. Или же близко наклоняться – к самому уху.

– Я все-таки не понимаю, – кричал Исли, оборачиваясь к Ригальдо. Он чувствовал, как краснеет, замерзая, лицо, как слезы текут из глаз, и махал принцу, чтобы прикрыл нос: отморозит – и будет изрядный позор, – кем может править ваш отец в этих пустынных краях. Здесь же никто не живет! – он обводил рукой бескрайние болота. – Можно подумать, его подданные – это болотные коты, несчастные одинокие мавки... и пиявки.

В ответ Ригальдо содрогался от смеха, запрокинув голову. Он опирался локтями на камень в простенке между башенными зубцами, и длинный мех капюшона плясал вокруг лица.

– О нет, мой господин! – Исли просил называть его «мастером», но мальчишка придумал шутку про «моего господина» и с наслаждением употреблял ее наедине к месту и не к месту, словно они ненадолго менялись ролями. – Вы ошибаетесь, – уже более серьезно говорил он, ухватив Исли за плечо. – На болотах полно деревень, просто они скрыты от чужих… Наш люд такой, не любит неожиданностей. 

Он тыкал пальцами в просторы внизу, и Исли моргал: он был уверен, что за месяцы унылого скитания вокруг замка обошел все края, на которые сейчас ему так легко указывал Ригальдо, и не встречал никаких деревень. Ну, дай бог.

– Чем же все эти несчастные там промышляют?   
– Тем же, чем наши «скальные» подданные, – отвечал Ригальдо, закрываясь капюшоном от ветра. – Добывают железную руду. И болотное золото. И драгоценные камни. Это все принадлежит моему отцу. У нас в городе кузни, мы торгуем железом... Болотные боги щедры к нам, потому что отец тоже щедро с ними делится.

Он замолчал – только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что в своем порыве почти прижался к Исли. И, резко отпрянув, сказал:  
– Пожалуй, нам лучше уйти, пока мы не превратились в сосульки.

Исли не возражал. Ему было, над чем подумать. Над головой щелкал флаг с химерой, будто подгоняя их прочь.

Вдвоем они спускались и в глубочайшие подземелья – в те из них, куда разрешала ходить стража. Исли шел вниз по винтовой лестнице, поглядывая на запертые двери в стенах и на безликих караульных по сторонам, и от всякого лязга железа в коридорах волосы на загривке у него поднимались дыбом, а нутро вопило об опасности. В первое из таких путешествий он был почти уверен, что сейчас его все-таки препроводят за одну из тяжелых дверей, за которой будет ждать дознаватель. 

Оказывается, Ригальдо вел его вниз, чтобы показать красоту горной реки.

– Ну? – спросил он, скрестив руки. – Нравится? 

Исли, зыркающий по сторонам, покачал головой. Посмотреть и правда было на что. 

Черный замок был выстроен на скале, на утесе, которым заканчивалось высокое нагорье, как клин, взрезающее плоские болота. Он нависал над городом, прилепившимся к подножью обрыва, и словно таранил своими острыми башнями небо. К нему тянулись пики других скал, и высоченные ели, растущие в ущельях, а в недрах горы, глубоко под замком, бежала река, пролагая себе путь сквозь камень и протачивая в горе пещеры и трещины. 

Стоя в подземелье рядом с Ригальдо, Исли долго смотрел в пропасть под собой. В неровном свете факелов было видно, как толкается и ревет река, вспениваясь и бросая на стены брызги. Ей было тесно здесь, она мечтала отсюда выбраться.

Было страшно холодно. Даже холоднее, чем на ветру.

– Не боитесь, что однажды она подмоет замок? – с сомнением спросил Исли. Он подошел к самому краю, наклонился и послал вниз плевок. 

Ригальдо немедленно повторил его поступок. И сказал деловито и уверенно:  
– Не подмоет. Мои предки обустроились на этой реке семь поколений назад. И кроме того, мой отец хорошо задабривает богов. 

Он по-прежнему ждал ответа на вопрос, который задал сам, и Исли, хмыкнув, раскинул руки:  
– Здесь красиво. Но, конечно, не сравнится с алмазными пещерами юга, в которых водятся саблезубые звери... От одного из них у меня шрам на боку...

Глаза Ригальдо заблестели, и он потребовал:   
– Расскажите.

Исли покорно послушался – как всегда. Но перед тем, как уйти, он, подняв плюющийся искрами факел, внимательно осмотрел русло реки и пересчитал все посты караульных.

*

По каким-то причинам Ригальдо не хотел, чтобы Исли сталкивался с королем. 

Эта дикая мысль пришла в голову Исли на исходе недели, когда он невинно спросил, может ли посмотреть выезд королевской зимней охоты.

Ригальдо встал на дыбы. Завалил его какими-то глупыми просьбами и вообще делал все, чтобы удержать его при себе в те часы, когда король выходил осматривать владения. Сперва Исли это не удивило: вряд ли хозяин Черного замка обрадовался бы, увидев бродягу-наемника, который спит под его кровом и ест его хлеб, даже не принеся присяги. Но спустя некоторое время ему вдруг стало казаться, что все наоборот. Ригальдо вел себя так, точно не хотел, чтобы Исли смотрел на его величество даже издали. Заслышав в коридорах шаги свиты, он уводил своего «мастера» так быстро, как только мог. У Исли на языке крутились насмешливые вопросы, мол, за какие прегрешения его лишают чести любоваться «львом Норфлара», ведь даже кошке позволено глядеть на короля, а ему нет. Но у Ригальдо каменело лицо каждый раз, когда Исли произносил «А вот его величество...», и вскоре он оставил эти шутки. 

Тот, кто прекословит принцам, иной раз оказывается в тюрьме. А у Исли в замке было еще много дел, которые он хотел успеть переделать до неизбежного наступления настоящих морозов, которые придут после полнолуния.

К тому же, наивный мальчик не знал, что Исли уже успел увидеть короля – в самый первый день, прохаживаясь по внутреннему двору, где все было как в сотне таких замков: кто-то рубил дрова, девочка загоняла в клеть орущих гусей, слуги лениво расчищали дорожку от ворот от снега. Мельник привез муку, и его подручные торопливо таскали мешки. Подмастерья мясника, хохоча, как кони, перекидывались кусками нарубленной туши, старуха с ключами на поясе грозила им клюкой. На веревках висело заиндевевшее, твердое белье, и служанка снимала его красными пальцами. Исли прохаживался между веревок, делая вид, что любуется формами служанки, а на деле слушал, как командир смены распекает солдат у кордегардии.

Вдруг поднялась решетка внутренних ворот – и по двору пронесся слитный вздох, льдинкой застывший в холодном воздухе. Под цоканье копыт во двор въехали всадники. Исли интересовал из них только один – тот, к кому было приковано общее внимание. Высокий человек в черной шубе, на вороном коне; со своего места Исли не мог разглядеть его лица, только то, что он довольно худ и что у него очень длинные руки и ноги. В смолянисто-черных волосах серебрёными прядями блестела седина. Исли даже моргнул, оглядываясь: мир будто оцепенел. Дворня пялилась на своего господина, глупо приоткрыв рты, и на лицах было написано ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Мельник бездумно улыбался в телеге, прижавшись к мешку щекой, девочка с хворостиной молитвенно сложила у груди руки. Служанка, снимающая белье, уронила сорочку в грязь и, не заметив, наступила на нее деревянным башмаком. Ее глаза маслено блестели, а пухлые губы приоткрылись, будто она собиралась сунуть между них леденец. И, насколько Исли мог рассмотреть, на лице у усатого командира стражи застыло точно такое же выражение. 

Конь заржал, ударил копытами, и все ожили. Подбежали слуги, согнулись, кто-то придержал государю стремя. Исли отступил за висящие простыни. Вся челядь радостно кланялась, солдаты салютовали оружием, а прибывшие с королем дворяне наперебой расталкивали друг друга, чтобы поспеть следом за ним. Исли на всякий случай тоже согнулся, дожидаясь, пока король войдет под сень родных стен, и думая о том, что ни разу в жизни не видел такой бурной радости от любования спиной сюзерена.

Об этой сцене, конечно, Ригальдо ничего не узнал. 

Через неделю мальчик настолько к нему привык, что они вместе делили трапезу – по утрам и в обед, после тренировок. Ригальдо так торопился побольше вызнать от Исли обо всем, что считал преступным разлучаться хоть ненадолго. Как будто его что-то подгоняло, невидимые часы, в которых песок пересыпался сверху вниз. Что ж, болтать с ним, поедая королевский суп, и сыры, и копченые, с пряностями, колбасы, и запеченную форель, выловленную в горных реках, было приятно. Исли все чаще с изумлением обнаруживал, что ему почти не надо напрягаться, придумывая истории. Ригальдо так слушал его, что порой проносил ложку мимо рта, смущался и замыкался, краснея. Во всей этой идиллии Исли не нравился только брусничный сок, который слуги упорно приносили им с королевичем, но он не роптал, вспоминая сырую бруснику в снегу и жестких болотных зайцев. 

По вечерам Ригальдо отправлялся ужинать со своим отцом-королем, а Исли спускался в огромную кухню, чтобы по-простому перекусить среди слуг и солдатни. Иногда, если сверху доносились отзвуки пира, дворне приходилось долго ждать своей трапезы. Если там били в гонг и играла музыка, поварам было не продохнуть, они бранились и подгоняли друг друга в чаду, а поварята носились как угорелые. Кипели котлы, брызгало масло, натужно ворочался огромный вертел. Когда пир переваливал за половину, наступал мир и покой. Тогда в кухне разливали по мискам похлебку, подбирали хлебными обрезками жир с котлов, сенешаль пересчитывал остатки блюд и отбирал то, что еще могло сгодиться на завтра, остальное доедала и допивала усталая дворня.

Получив свою миску, Исли обычно садился в углу и больше слушал, чем ел, наблюдая, как посудомойки принимаются отмывать утварь. Вместе со всеми посмеивался, вместе со всеми ворчал.

Где еще так погреешь уши, как не в королевской кухне.

– Экая бездарная эта новая девка-помощница, – донеслось до него. – Не может ни колбас начинить, ни яйца взбить для соуса так, чтобы он не свернулся. Дура, белоручка!  
– А куда делась прежняя?..

Повисла тишина. Исли перестал жевать. 

– Да черт ее знает, – неохотно сказала повариха, вытирая руки о передник. – Была и сплыла. Я за брусникой и грибами ее посылала; может, утопла.   
– Может, ее утащил болотный змей, – без тени сочувствия кивнул пожилой стольник, обгладывая птичьи косточки. – Или загрызли волки. Болота – оно, конечно, дело такое...  
– А может, она ушла вслед за ангелом, – тихо сказала юница, натирающая сковородку песком. Если бы не прыщи, была бы она почти миленькая, – о котором она все последнее время говорила... Он перенес ее через трясину на своих крыльях – и в рай...  
– Цыть! – прикрикнула повариха и вдруг покраснела, как девочка. – Мала ты еще об ангелах размышлять...  
– Ты, что ли, мать, о них думать горазда? – заржал один из солдат.  
– Да прошло уже лет двадцать пять, когда я последний раз видела во сне ангела...

У девочки, полирующей сковородку, из руки вывалилась тряпка.

– А какой он был – ангел? – вырвалось у нее. – Красивый? Белый? Как статуя в часовне?..  
– Как белый истукан? – задумчиво сказала баба, подперев могучую грудь. – Нет, красивее. Да вот хотя бы как наш король-батюшка... Ай, да ты же не видела короля!   
– Я видела! – вскинулась девочка. – Я нарочно спряталась у колодца!

И все согласно покивали и поворчали, что, мол, красив. Государь так пригож, что порой затмевает солнце. 

И в этом заключалась еще одна странность, которую Исли подметил в замке Норфлар.

Все: от золотаря, копающего выгребную яму, до камергера с золотой цепью, от мальчика, чистящего камины, до королевского постельничего, от кухонной девки с босыми ногами до караульного на посту, от грумов, лакеев, псарей до замкового священника – все были абсолютно, восторженно влюблены в своего короля. И совершенно беззаветно ему преданны. 

Молодые слуги и солдаты говорили о хозяине замка не иначе, как с блеском в глазах, а у старика-сокольничего, когда он показывал Исли любимого королевского сокола, разглаживалось лицо, а в глазах дрожали тщательно сдерживаемые слезы.

При этаком общем благоговении Исли совсем не удивило бы, если бы по двору взад-вперед бегали чернявые бастарды. Но нет, никаких даже близко смахивающих на наследного принца сопляков не наблюдалось окрест. Единственную черноволосую голову Исли по-прежнему видел только на плечах у Ригальдо. 

И, кажется, это был единственный человек, который говорил о короле с уважением, но неизменно прохладно.

*

Не сразу, но Исли решился завести осторожный разговор о семейных узах, когда Ригальдо предложил ему прогуляться в город.  
День выдался морозный, но достаточно солнечный. Копыта лошадей ломали хрупкий ледок, которым были подернуты лужи на дороге. Пар из ноздрей валил клубами. Ехали горной дорогой мимо могучих елей и причудливых валунов, перебирались по навесным мосткам над холодными горными реками. Ригальдо рассказывал байки, как в стародавние времена злой полубог в ярости набросал здесь гигантских камней – пытался убить светозарного героя; но боги разгневались и превратили его в сколопендру. «Видите эту трещину? – показывал он на излом породы в скале. – Как будто след. Здесь он прополз, прежде чем уйти в глубокие норы». И Исли кивал с уважением: здоровый след. Не посчастливится тому, кто набредет в темноте на такую погань.

Сзади и спереди ехала стража: как мрачно Ригальдо и предрекал, никто никуда не отпустит наследника без сопровождения.

– Ваше высочество, – негромко сказал Исли, направив коня ближе к нему. – Но ведь в болота вы выбираетесь в одиночку. Как вам это удается? Вы сбегаете?  
– Откуда вы знаете? – покосился Ригальдо.

Исли пожал плечами.

– Я видел, как вы по нему ходите. Как хорошо разбираетесь во всех повадках трясины. Чтобы так здорово чувствовать болото, надо бродить по нему часами. Или же вы сын болотного царя из сказки... ах, простите, у болотного царя же рождаются только дочери!

Ригальдо смутился и отвел взгляд. Разрумянившийся от холодного воздуха, с идеально прямой спиной, в теплом, подбитом чернобуркой плаще он выглядел необыкновенно пригоже. Хоть тки с него гобелен или икону пиши. Кажется, Исли готов был поверить слухам о прекрасном короле. В кого-то же Ригальдо должен был уродиться таким красавцем. 

– Мне нравится ходить по болотам, – с вызовом сказал тот. – Там я не чувствую себя так, словно меня не существует. Но что это за намеки такие, мой господин? Вы сомневаетесь в моей мужественности?  
– Нет, нисколько!  
– Или вы верите в сказки, которые распускают другие, в то, что там, на болотах, я оборачиваюсь змеенышем?..  
– Какие другие? – тут же уцепился Исли. 

Ригальдо поморщился:   
– А, враги. Это я только недавно узнал, от отца. Должен признаться, он долго не был со мной откровенен.

Исли ждал, и он неохотно принялся рассказывать:   
– Враги королевства. Это политика, вас это не заинтересует...  
– Я что, похож на деревенского дурака?  
– Конечно, нет. Ну, слушайте: на самом деле с нами враждуют многие. Все зарятся на богатства этой земли, на то, что скрывают ее недра. Но привести сюда армию, чтобы ее отнять... Ну, вы же понимаете, что это невозможно. Завоеватели тонут, и это хорошо. Не часто удается так подкормить болота. 

Исли молчал, не перебивая. 

– Ни у кого не получится отжать Норфлар кусок за куском. Его можно отобрать только вместе с троном. А трон передается... Вы же знаете, да?..  
– По праву крови, – негромко сказал Исли. – От отца к детям. И при заключении брака между супругами.   
– Все верно, – сказал Ригальдо. – Поэтому среди других королевств нас не жалуют. Мы слишком независимы и непобедимы.  
– Только поэтому?.. – уточнил Исли, давя усмешку.

– Нет, – проворчал Ригальдо. – Предки все-таки много воевали. Они были совсем не прочь пограбить чужие земли. А когда их преследовали другие армии, они топили их в наших болотах. Но это все в прошлом, – торопливо сказал он. – Последняя такая война была еще до моего рождения.   
– И что же там была за война?  
– Да с варварскими народами запада, за великим соленым морем. Слышали про те острова, которые почти ушли под воду из-за извержения морского вулкана? Говорят, боги их покарали, не выдержали совокупной мерзости жителей. Там обитали грубые дикари, не знающие письменности, погрязшие во грехах разбоя и убийства, которым было все равно, с кем спать: с родными сестрами, с боевыми мужами, с конями, даже с собственными отродьями...

Голос Ригальдо звучал мечтательно, глаза были полуприкрыты. С таким же лицом он рассказывал байки о ворующих младенцев кикиморах или гигантских сколопендрах.

– А я вот слышал, – перебил его Исли не совсем вежливо. – Что в молодости король Норфлара хотел обручиться с сестрой короля варваров, а она ему отказала. Может быть, война случилась именно из-за этого?

Ригальдо посмотрел на него с изумлением. И, помолчав, сказал.

– Я о таком не слышал. Похоже, очередная гнусная ложь, из тех, которые о нас распускают противники. 

Но видно было, что ему немного не по себе. Среди черных бровей залегла тонкая складка. И Исли сказал, костеря себя за несдержанность:  
– Должно быть, я слышал это о каком-то другом короле.   
– Должно быть, – кивнул Ригальдо, и весь оставшийся путь они проделали в молчании.

Город, прижавшийся к скалам, понравился Исли: дома, лавки, кузницы. Последних было ну очень много – сразу видно, что в этом краю промышляют железом. Они с Ригальдо с удовольствием прошлись по рядам, посмотрели кубки и украшения, потом мальчик, конечно, увлек его в оружейный ряд, и там они провели целый час: Исли негромко объяснял преимущества того или иного вида оружия. Когда они проголодались, Ригальдо купил по здоровенному горячему сырному кренделю. 

– Одного гроша не хватает, – заявил пекарь, пересчитывая мелочь в ладони.   
– У меня больше нет, – ответил Ригальдо, роясь в кошеле. – Отдам в следующий раз. Или скажу королевскому хлебодару, он заглянет к тебе, когда будет здесь закупаться...  
– Отдаст он, – сказал недовольно пекарь, протягивая калачи. – Два раза отдаст. Все знают, королевская милость на пестрых конях ездит...

Ригальдо, копающийся в кошеле, поднял голову.

– Ты что, – с удивлением спросил он. – Мне перечишь?.. Ты знаешь, кто я?  
– Как не знать, – пекарь опустил глаза. – А только если не платить, у пекаря не будет и денег, чтоб закупать муку, не будет и кренделей...

Ригальдо порозовел, стражник в двух шагах от них зашевелился, но Исли опередил всех:   
– Не нужно, ваше высочество! 

У него завалялась монетка, которую он быстро сунул дерзкому горожанину, уводя задыхающегося от негодования принца прочь. 

– Да как он смел!   
– Да черт с ним, – сказал Исли, посматривая на стража, снова ставшего невозмутимым. – Он не стоит того, чтобы продолжать думать о нем. Пойдемте посмотрим кольчуги?  
– Не хочу, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо. – Поехали домой.

Мимо них шла горожанка с корзиной, волокла упирающуюся, как телушка, дочь. Потеряв терпение, остановилась, и девочка шлепнулась на брусчатку.

– Горе мое, – простонала мать. – Погоди, вот не будешь слушаться – выгоню тебя на болота!  
– Лучше уж на болота, маменька, только в замок не отдавай, – ревела дочь. – У них на воротах нарисован змеелев, говорят, он у них там живет, в подвале!

Похоже, что в городе не все жители утопали в безграничной любви к королю. Проводив их взглядом, Исли не удержался от вопроса:  
– Ваше высочество, а что случилось с вашей матушкой?..

Ригальдо, собиравшийся было закинуть ногу в стремя, замер. На лице у него появилось отсутствующее выражение – как у поварихи, вспоминавшей, куда делась ее помощница.

– Не знаю, – тихо и удивленно сказал он. – У меня ее никогда не было.

Он дернул плечом, разглядывая бранящихся мать и дочь, и, понизив голос, сказал:  
– Мне иногда хочется, чтобы весь этот чертов замок, со всеми, кто в нем живет, взял уже, наконец, да и провалился в болота.

*

Довольно скоро Исли прощупал все недостатки мальчика: тот был гневлив, упрям, обидчив, под настроение угрюм и груб со слугами и не терпел, когда Исли надолго отлучался. Что время от времени все-таки происходило: у принца, разумеется, были обязанности при дворе, а Исли умело пользовался этими часами свободы, чтобы заниматься своими делами в городе и в замке. 

Однажды после такой отлучки Ригальдо ворвался к нему, как дракон. Дверь распахнулась так сильно, что шарахнула об стену, и мальчик влетел в помещение – опоясанный ножнами, в черной парадной тунике с серебром и в высоких сапогах, каблуки которых сразу проскользили по мокрому полу. 

– Какого черта вы себе позволяете? Слуги опять нигде не могли вас найти!

Вышло неловко: заслышав его голос в коридоре, Исли принялся подниматься из деревянной лохани, поскольку недопустимо сидеть, когда с тобой разговаривает принц, да так и замер: голый, распаренный, с мокрыми волосами и прилипшими к груди дубовыми листьями. По его животу стекала пена мыльного корня. 

Лишь мельком глянув, Ригальдо отвел глаза и начал краснеть. Пурпурная краска неудержимо заливала его лоб и щеки. 

По-видимому, до этого он был так зол, что слуга, который все-таки отыскал Исли, так и не успел донести до сознания его высочества, что наставника в фехтовании видели в солдатской купальне.

Отступить в коридор сейчас было бы нелепо. Ригальдо тоже это понял.   
Дверь за спиной у него закрылась, оставляя их вдвоем. Исли на всякий случай быстро опустился обратно. Теперь его голые красные колени торчали из воды, но это всяко было лучше, чем светить причиндалами. Боги щедро одарили его, чем смогли. Посмотреть там действительно было на что.

– Простите, ваше высочество, если я заставил вас ждать, – произнес он в полной тишине.  
– У меня отменились дела, и я искал вас, – угрюмо сказал Ригальдо и провел пальцем по запотевшей стене. – А вы исчезли. На три часа!  
– Простите. Мы не обговаривали, сколько часов в день мне позволено тратить на свои нужды. Если вы считаете, что этого слишком много, я могу служить вашему высочеству вечером. Могу даже ночью, если прикажете! Только позвольте мне вытереться. Кожа... чешется. 

Ригальдо, который топтался на месте, старательно глядя на тазы и мочала, раздраженно и одновременно беспомощно пнул деревянный ковш:  
– Ну что вы несете? Мойтесь, как вам надо! И прекратите уже извиняться, это я к вам ввалился, а не вы ко мне! Представляю, как сейчас ржет за дверью прислуга...  
– Может быть, они думают, что вы меня топите, – кротко сказал Исли и зачерпнул воды. – В этом случае им совершенно точно не до смеха. 

Ригальдо тускло улыбнулся, но Исли счел это хорошим знаком. Он принялся поливаться, потом подтянул к себе бадейку с чистой водой, закрыл глаза и опрокинул ее на макушку. Зарычал, с удовольствием отряхиваясь и мотая головой. А когда распахнул глаза, увидел, что Ригальдо стоит к нему спиной. Исли торопливо выбрался из лохани и обмотал бедра суровой простыней.

– Ваше высочество? – позвал он, отжимая волосы. – А зачем здесь всегда добавляют в воду какую-то траву?  
– Чтобы уберечь от болотных кожных болезней, – отозвался Ригальдо. – Кроме того, эти листья очень душисты. Для вкусного запаха еще иногда кладут высушенную хвою...  
– А, вот что кололо меня в зад, – Исли кивнул, и Ригальдо тихо фыркнул. – А то вся эта начинка показалась мне немного странной. Дуб, береза, смородина, вишня... Не хватало только укропа и хрена, чтобы я чувствовал себя бочковым огурцом.  
– По-моему, один хрен там точно был, – пробормотал Ригальдо себе под нос, и Исли вдруг разволновала эта мимолетная непристойность. Он изумился себе и постарался наскоро вытереться и натянуть штаны.

– Я думал, что застану вас в вашей комнате, – негромко продолжил Ригальдо. – Где вас хоть поселили?   
– Под крышей, ваше высочество.   
– Но там же все загажено голубями. Почему вы мне раньше не сказали?  
– Мы находили другие темы для разговора.  
– Нет, это не допустимо, – решительно сказал Ригальдо. – С этого дня вы будете спать со мной. 

Исли едва не упустил в лохань сапог.

– В соседней комнате, – быстро поправился Ригальдо. – Слуги устроят там удобную постель. Конечно, если вы согласны...  
– Я согласен.  
– Так у нас будет больше времени для занятий, – бесхитростно заключил принц. – Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали... Вы можете отсутствовать столько, сколько вам нужно. Просто предупреждайте меня, если собираетесь исчезнуть надолго.   
– Ваше высочество...  
– Люди иногда пропадают без следа, – угрюмо сказал Ригальдо, глядя в окно. – Почему я должен ломать голову, где вас искать? Может, вы свалились с утеса и лежите со сломанной ногой, а может, сидите в болоте на кочке, окруженный плывунами?

Исли довольно глупо приоткрыл рот. Ему не приходило в голову, что нетерпеливый и гордый мальчик может... переживать за него? 

Надо было выходить. Слуги уже, поди, все изошли на любопытство. Хотя со здешним прохладным отношением к наследнику...

– Я сожалею, что доставил вам беспокойство, – сказал он, взяв себя в руки, и выпрямился перед Ригальдо, уже полностью собранный. Сырые волосы противно щекотали шею за воротником. – Вам больше не придется лично искать меня, ваше высочество.  
– Да к черту. Зато я видел ваш шрам, – мальчик стрельнул в него глазами, прежде чем потянуть за дверную ручку. – Который оставил вам саблезубый зверь. Он... большой.

Исли пришлось сделать самое невозмутимое лицо, чтобы достойно пройти мимо замковой стражи.

*

Однажды Ригальдо не явился на поединок короткими клинками, который выпрашивал целую неделю, хвастливо обещая наконец-то победить Исли. Тот долго ждал его в галерее, терпеливо полируя клинки «в зеркало», время от времени поглядывая в лезвие на свое отражение. Держа короткий меч на весу, смотрел в него, тренируя улыбку – то лукавую, то открытую, то теплую, то радостный оскал. 

Глаза все портили, по мнению Исли. С такими глазами только чудовищ истреблять. Как глянешь ласково – оно и сбежит в самую задницу мира. 

Он потренировал безмятежный и ласковый взгляд. Стало лучше. 

В дверь заглянул слуга:  
– Чего сидишь? Не придет он. Сегодня королевский суд. Все собрались и слушают.  
– А можно мне посмотреть на суд? – жадно спросил Исли. 

Слуга засмеялся:  
– Шутишь? Там столько народа набилось, яблоку некуда упасть...

Видимо, на лице у Исли отразилось разочарование, потому что парень ему подмигнул:  
– А вот за монетку я бы подумал...

Исли без споров полез в кошель. Суд, да еще королевский – это всегда интересно. Обычно немало рассказывает и о законах, и о судье.

По винтовой лестнице слуга провел его на чердак. Они пробирались без огня, ориентируясь на тусклый свет солнечных лучей, бьющий сквозь редкие прорехи в крыше: парень боялся, что их заметят, да к тому же велик был риск устроить пожар. Чердак был чудовищно грязный, загаженный голубями и крысами – с балок свисали качающиеся лохмы пыли, доски под ногами покрывал помет. По примеру слуги, Исли обмотал половину лица тряпкой, но в носу все равно свербело. Наконец ему указали прямо на засранный пол:   
– Вот! Увидишь все лучше, чем с балкона.

Исли чуть не воткнул прохиндея лицом в грязные доски, но решил сделать это позже, опасаясь поднять шум. К тому же, когда он растянулся на половицах, то обнаружил, что через щели открывается прекрасный обзор. И первым, кого он увидел, прижавшись к доскам, был Ригальдо. Тот сидел на королевском помосте рядом со своим отцом, строгий, торжественный и красивый, в легком венце на черных волосах. На груди, поверх черной туники, у него лежала узорная серебряная цепь, пояс был скован массивной пряжкой. Он держал руки сомкнутыми и время от времени принимался крутить перстень. По этому нехитрому жесту Исли сразу понял, что мальчик скучает: должно быть, слушал подобные разбирательства сотни раз. Он оглядел помещение, устроенное неправильным амфитеатром: господа сидели на уходящих вверх скамьях, а позади скамей и стражи, пихаясь, ругаясь, подтягиваясь за деревянные крепежи и залезая друг другу на плечи, толкалась прислуга, которую допустили до развлечения. Исли мгновенно испытал острую благодарность к своему проводнику: здесь он действительно находился как у бога за пазухой, видящий всех – и истца, и ответчика, и свидетелей, – никем не замеченный и свободный. Главное было не ерзать по доскам, чтобы на благородных господ не сыпались в щели голубиное дерьмо и труха. 

А потом он забыл обо всех, потому что увидел хозяина замка – и поразился.

Король был безобразен. 

И еще прежде, чем Исли успел додумать эту мысль, ему пришла в голову новая: «Разве другие не видят этого?!» А после все затопило отвращение – такое, что ему пришлось отвернуться и несколько раз вдохнуть, чтобы не проблеваться прямо в щели над залом.

Его величество с ног до головы был сплошь в красном, в ярко-алой тунике с золотым узором, и прямые черные волосы стекали с его черепа, как смоляной вар. В длинной бороде, как и в волосах, поблескивали серебряные нити – но Исли, переждав свой странный приступ, уже не отвлекался на волосы и платье, не в силах отвести взгляд от королевского лица. 

Король был неестественно бледен, прямо до синевы, и худые впалые щеки его, и высокий лоб, подпирающий массивную корону, отливали гадким цветом рыбьего брюха. На висках и на лбу у него голубели вены, сильно извитые, как червяки, а изящный нос торчал на изможденном лице, как у узника после осады. 

Но хуже всего были губы. Совершенно необыкновенный рот, широкий, подвижный и алый – как зияющий кровавый порез посредине лица, с толстыми вывернутыми краями. Этот рот беспрестанно двигался, даже когда король молчал. Губы хлопали, стягивались в трубочку, причмокивали – а потом вдруг растягивались в улыбке, как будто государю перерезали глотку от уха до уха. Бледные длинные пальцы, высовываясь из рукавов, беспокойно шевелились.

Исли подумал, что дорого бы дал за возможность заглянуть его величеству в глаза. 

Суд продолжался своим чередом – надо отдать королю должное, он разбирался довольно быстро. Вот к королевскому помосту вывели последнего обвиняемого, и Исли искренне изумился. Он узнал его: это был несдержанный на язык пекарь, который укорял Ригальдо в неумении платить по счетам. 

Ригальдо при его появлении проснулся, зашевелился в своем кресле, наклонился к отцу. Вид у него был недоумевающе-тревожный. Он тихо заговорил и продолжал горячиться, пока король не прервал его шлепком ладони по бедру. Как будто муху прихлопнул.

Ригальдо тут же замолчал и отвернулся, вцепившись в подлокотники. Король заговорил сам. Он объявил, что этот человек был уличен в краже одной королевской монеты у принца, которую кражу он пытался скрыть, дерзостью и вымогательством выманив себе еще монету. Посему за кражу его следовало бы оставить без руки, сотворившей гнусное дело, а за дерзость – без языка. Но поскольку завтра церковный праздник, а семья пекаря внесла искупительный вклад в королевскую казну, то язык пекарю оставят – замаливать прегрешения. Итого он приговаривается к отсечению трех пальцев – по стоимости калачей, – а в знак высочайшей доброты может сам выбрать, какие пальцы оставить. 

Зал взорвался рукоплесканием королевской мудрости и доброте.   
Сильнее других бил в ладоши осужденный на увечье пекарь. Беспрерывно кланялся, приплясывал и словоохотливо благодарил. Он кланялся, даже когда стража его уводила.

Исли смотрел на дворян и думал: «Их всех опоили?..» Он видел искаженные искренним восхищением лица, сверкающие глаза, протянутые вперед руки. Слуги – так те вообще ликовали, как будто владыка у них на глазах превратил воду в вино. Король чесал своими длинными пальцами бороду и жмурился от удовольствия. Его алые губы непрерывно изгибались и причмокивали. 

И среди этого бесчинства только один человек не разделял общей радости. Ригальдо все еще тянулся к отцу, что-то доказывал, мотал головой и даже топнул ногой. Сверху Исли было отлично это видно. 

Король разлепил алые губы и уронил два слова. «Пошел вон», – скорее догадался, чем прочитал Исли.

Ригальдо вскочил на ноги и скрылся из виду. Больше делать на чердаке было нечего. Король все так же продолжал махать своим подданным, купаясь в лучах любви. Исли осторожно, чтобы не натрясти на нос владыке мусор, прошелся по балкам до самой лестницы и окольными путями вернулся к галерее, где должно было состояться занятие.

Ригальдо уже ждал его. Он снял с себя украшения, небрежно пристроил корону принца на проржавелый доспех у стены. Стащил нарядную узкую тунику и остался в штанах и рубашке. В холодной галерее было видно, как изо рта у него вырывается пар.

Исли положил руку ему между лопаток:  
– Замерзнете. Наденьте бригант.

Ригальдо обернулся, схватил его за запястье. Они встретились глазами. Повисла тишина. И за несколько долгих мгновений Исли наконец понял, почему король показался ему особенно неприятным.

Потому что в его неестественно-бледном, уродливом лице можно было разглядеть некоторое сходство с Ригальдо. Будто юного принца отразило кривое мутное зеркало.

Исли сам не ожидал, что понимание этого причинит ему боль.

Ригальдо тем временем смотрел ему в лицо требовательно и жадно, а потом, сделав глубокий вздох, резко спросил:  
– Вы видели?..  
– Видел, – не стал кривить душой Исли.   
– Этот дурак-пекарь... Честное слово, я не доносил на него! Я правда думал, что у меня не хватило монеты!  
– Я тоже. Должно быть, это стражник, который был там.   
– Ему уже ничем не поможешь. Я пытался...  
– Я видел, – кивнул Исли. Ригальдо бросил на него косой взгляд:   
– Вы тоже слали ему из толпы поцелуи?.. А я так старался уберечь вас от него! 

Исли понял, что он говорит вовсе не о пекаре. И снова решился сказать правду:  
– Ваше высочество, если бы я слал, я все еще был бы там. С этой толпой.

Ригальдо беспомощно моргнул, и тогда Исли взял его за плечи, развернул лицом к свету и всмотрелся ему в лицо.

– Какого цвета глаза у вашего отца?  
– Желтые, – не задумываясь, сказал Ригальдо. – Как сердолик. 

Исли вздохнул, одновременно с облегчением и грустью. 

У Ригальдо были серые глаза. Он далеко не во всем был похож на короля.

Не замечая его смятения, Ригальдо дернул плечами, высвободился и отошел в сторону. Он нацепил простеганный бригант, поправил защитные пластины. Исли тоже вооружился.

– Не знаю, как он это делает, – вдруг произнес Ригальдо с тоской. – Но каждый раз, когда я это вижу, мне становится плохо. Они так слепо и искренне обожают его, что прикажи им – побегут прыгать со скалы! Что это – сила помазанника богов? Мужское обаяние моего отца? Или они просто любят его, а я – завистливое ничтожество, потому что хочу, чтобы мне перепала хотя бы сотая часть этой привязанности?!

Он почти выстонал это, махнул рукой и отошел в сторону, а Исли вдруг осознал, что еще казалось ему странным в Черном замке. 

За все дни, проведенные здесь, он ни разу не видел, чтобы люди любили друг друга.

В Черном замке любили одного только короля.


	2. Chapter 2

До ночи они фехтовали в огороженной галерее, пока это не стало опасным из-за усилившегося мороза и подступившей темноты, которую не мог отогнать свет факелов.

Ригальдо дрался, как черт. 

Он то носился козленком, пытаясь обмануть, опередить Исли, то монотонно прорубался через его защиту, то защищался так отчаянно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Исли несколько раз заставлял его переодеваться в сухое, на что Ригальдо злился, раздувал ноздри, едко комментировал, что такая забота под стать няньке, а не воину. 

При этом глаза у него были тоскливые и оживлялись, только когда он принимал боевую стойку и бросался навстречу Исли – так, что клинки лязгали и высекали искры.

Дважды слуга приходил, чтобы позвать его на королевский ужин, но Ригальдо сжимал губы и рявкал: «Не приду!». А на третий раз, когда слуга уже порядком струхнул, неохотно выжал из себя: «Скажи, нездоровится, рано лег спать». И в самом деле, схватив Исли за плечо, потащил его в опочивальню.

Там Исли, вздохнув, ненадолго оставил его и, сойдя в кухню, выпросил у поварихи ужин для этого бунтовщика. Ему положили в корзину копченый окорок и яйца, два куска пирога, теплый хлеб, миску грибов в сметане и квашенную с брусникой капусту. Уже уходя, Исли умыкнул полкувшина вина. 

Это был вечер без шуток и историй – ели при скудном свете и в непривычной тишине. Исли сосредоточенно жевал, разглядывая хмурое лицо мальчика.

Пока он занимался созерцанием, оказалось, что принц в одиночку высосал почти все вино. 

Поэтому Исли не удивился, когда, уже лежа в постели, которую ему сообразили слуги, услышал из соседней комнаты хриплый голос:  
– Когда случается такое, как сегодня, мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Не знаю, что будет, когда наконец решится вопрос о моем обручении.

Они теперь часто так разговаривали по ночам – погасив свечи, обращались друг к другу через арку, разделяющую комнаты. Как мальчишки на сеновале, шутил Исли, а Ригальдо мрачно добавлял: или узники в темнице. За день Исли так уставал, что у него язык не ворочался, но мысль о том, что там, за стенкой, под грудой меховых одеял лежит наследный принц Норфлара – в ночной рубашке, безоружный, уязвимый и сонный, – всегда придавала ему сил. 

Но еще никогда голос Ригальдо не звучал так доверительно – и одновременно так неуверенно. 

– Обручении?.. – повторил Исли, мгновенно настораживаясь. – Ваше высочество, что я слышу. У вас есть сердечный интерес?  
– Нет, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. – Откуда бы ему взяться, если _он_ вообще не обсуждает это со мной? Не показывает портретов принцесс, которые ему присылают, не позволяет присутствовать, когда принимает послов. Я сам смотрел те портреты, без его ведома. И я готов поклясться, что он пока не хочет устраивать мой брак. 

Исли нахмурился, глядя сквозь темноту в потолок. Его, как и отца-короля, скоропалительное обручение наследника совсем не устраивало. Но у него были свои причины, а у владыки Норфлара – свои. Тоскливое нетерпение в голосе Ригальдо он, в общем-то, мог понять. Когда Исли было столько же лет, хватало только взглянуть на развешенные во дворе женские юбки, чтобы почувствовать себя готовым лопнуть семенным огурцом.

А вот причин неясного страха в голосе принца Исли не понимал.

– А вы, ваше высочество, уже так рветесь нацепить на молодую шею ярмо?..  
– Не ерничайте, – буркнул Ригальдо.   
– Да как я смел бы.

Из темноты послышался вздох.

– Ну, все равно ведь рано или поздно надо будет жениться. Я... сам не знаю, я одновременно хочу и не хочу.   
– Может, вам не понравились принцессы?..  
– Все шутите, – Ригальдо завозился. – Я не ребенок, знаю, что королеву выбирают не по красоте. Но среди тех портретов нет ни одной старой или безобразной. Обычные девицы, даже милые. И я готов обручиться с любой из них, если это будет выгодно для Норфлара. Просто я думал, – его голос заметно упал, – если бы я писал ей до самой свадьбы, а она отвечала... то она смогла бы полюбить меня до того, как мы ляжем в постель. Иначе зачем мне эта чертова жена.

Это прозвучало так грубо и в тоже время по-детски, что Исли прикрыл лицо рукой. Его высочество явно напились.

Но прямо сейчас его тревожил еще один вопрос, и Исли осторожно задал его:  
– А ваш достопочтимый отец не собирается вступить во второй брак?

С точки зрения Исли, это могло бы кое-что объяснить.

– Нет! – выпалил Ригальдо. – Он не такой. Он не хочет! Он сказал, что время его желаний ушло, поскольку у него уже есть наследник. И он все время твердит мне, как важно постоянно сдерживать голод плоти... говорит, что когда-нибудь я его пойму.

Исли скривился, пользуясь тем, что мальчик не может его видеть. Насчет этого утверждения он бы поспорил. Король произвел на него впечатление человека, не привыкшего сдерживаться в удовольствиях, хотя вопрос, с кем же государь по естественной надобности делает _это_, до сих пор оставался чертовски интересным. От воспоминаний о его ярко-алых, чувственных губах Исли непроизвольно передернуло. Король не пользовался правом первой ночи, не «топтал» служанок, по крайней мере явно, не выделял никого из столь влюбленных в него дам, возле его опочивальни не выстраивалась очередь из женщин... Действительно, вел себя как монах. Вот только полагается ли монаху так упиваться чужим обожанием?.. 

Тем более, когда рядом чахнет его сын.

И Исли решил устроить последнюю на сегодня проверку. Понизив голос, он невозмутимо сказал:  
– Ваше высочество, но вы же не собираетесь и в этом его слушаться? Было бы странно сильному молодому юноше томиться жаром до самого вступления в брак. Тем более, что от обручения до свадьбы порой проходит не день и даже не месяц. Может, отец подберет вам невесту, которая еще играет в игрушки.

Последовало довольно длительное молчание, а потом Ригальдо хрипло спросил:  
– К чему вы ведете?  
– Да ясно к чему, – Исли перекатился на бок, оперся на локоть и понял, что улыбается. – Это ведь как с прогулками по болоту. Можно покорно сидеть дома – и утонуть в трясине, впервые выйдя на мох. А можно нарушать запрет... понемногу, по одному шагу... и научиться чувствовать, где топкое место, где твердь.   
– Твердь?.. – повторил Ригальдо еле слышно. – О господи. Это то, о чем я сейчас подумал?

Исли фыркнул, а Ригальдо продолжил немного смелее:  
– Почему-то я чувствую себя так, словно меня пленил болотный змей. И, кажется, кольца затягиваются все туже и туже.

Исли беззвучно рассмеялся в темноте и покачал головой, испытывая и грусть, и легкое возбуждение, почти охотничий азарт. Ему всегда нравилось поддевать мальчика, но это уже было... за гранью приличий.   
Предмет их разговора был настолько приятный и стыдный, что он не сомневался – Ригальдо сейчас взбудоражен до крайности. И думать, похоже, забыл о дневном происшествии. 

Исли же ощущал себя так, словно черти подгоняют его вилами под зад.  
Он словно уже бродил по болоту в тумане, чувствуя, как колышется под ногами хлипкая моховая прослойка, под которой дышит ядовитыми синими испарениями топь. И под кожей у него будто лопались пузырьки болотного газа.

– Но ведь это одна из ваших очередных шуток, – тихо сказал Ригальдо. – Со мной никто даже не разговаривал о таком.  
– Вы можете говорить со мной о чем угодно, – слова слетели с губ сами, и Исли прикусил губу. Ему внезапно стало жарко в остывшей комнате. Он приложил руку к стене, которая отделяла от него Ригальдо, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. – И не только говорить, ваше высочество.  
– И... как далеко вы предлагаете мне... зайти... в этих прогулках? 

Голос у мальчика просел. 

– Да вот хотя бы выбраться в город, – мягко сказал Исли. – Ручаюсь, я легко найду там подходящих для этого дела девиц. Приветливых и спокойных, даже красивых. Только скажите, как вы выбираетесь из замка?  
– По руслу подземной реки, через подземелья, – не задумываясь, сказал Ригальдо. А потом его голос сломался: – Подождите, вы сказали... девиц?  
– Ну да, – Исли сел на своей лежанке, подхватил с пола сапоги и принялся одеваться. – В замке тоже, конечно, полно хорошеньких служанок, но я опасаюсь, что кто-нибудь может на нас донести. А в городе есть пара подходящих мест, где ваше высочество не узнают, особенно если вы наденете мой плащ с капюшоном, а не свой...

Голос Ригальдо перебил его:  
– Замолчите. – И Исли послушно заткнулся. 

Что-то было не так. Совсем не так.

Ригальдо очень долго молчал, а потом сказал:  
– Похоже, вы отморозили себе голову. Ей-богу, в галерее сегодня было слишком холодно.

Исли хребтом почувствовал, что допустил какую-то чудовищную оплошность, и тоже молчал, собираясь с мыслями.

Было похоже, словно мох под его ногами закачался, прослойка из корней водных растений начала расползаться.

А Ригальдо продолжал, с каждым словом распаляясь все больше:   
– Вы решили, что все, что мне нужно – городские шлюхи, трактирные подавальщицы, гусиные паст**у**шки, кухонные девки? Это с ними вы подолгу исчезаете, когда вас ищут мои слуги? Не лгите!  
– Я молчу, – тихо сказал Исли.   
– Господи, как же я был глуп, я забыл, что все, что нужно таким мужланам – это пиво покрепче и чей-нибудь толстый зад! Вы такой же, как вся эта солдатня в замке. Не знаю, почему я решил, что вы умнее.  
– Я всего лишь мужчина, ваше высочество. А мужчине...  
– ...свойственно удовлетворять любое свое желание, где захотел и когда захотел. И вы посчитали, что мы вполне можем устроить с этими вашими девками... свальную... свальное... Но я себя не в навозной куче нашел. Ясно вам?  
– Ясно.  
– А кроме того...

Исли сидел, оцепенев, с одним сапогом в руках, и думал, как же недооценил этого мальчика. Его болезненную гордость. Его ревнивую привязанность. 

Теперь он в момент испортил все, что так тщательно строил неделями.

Из основания его высокой башни вывалился камень, и она зашаталась.

– ... а кроме того, – голос Ригальдо звучал торжествующе, но Исли казалось, что в нем звенят слезы, – от наших замковых служанок вам ничего не перепадет. Можете прямо сейчас проверить. Они слишком... набожны. Через две недели на третью видят во сне ангелов. Их даже священник укорял, но они продолжают упорствовать. Хотя, быть может, именно вам с ними повезет!..  
– Ваше высочество... – негромко начал Исли.  
– Идите к черту, – грубо перебил его мальчик. И снова воцарилась тишина. И в этой тишине Исли поднялся с лежанки и босиком двинулся к разделяющей комнаты арке.

Пол был ледяным. 

– Не приближайтесь! – немедленно отреагировал Ригальдо. – Вернитесь к себе в постель!   
– Я не могу так, ваше высочество. Позвольте мне сказать то, что я должен.  
– Я не хочу вас слышать, кроме как во время урока, – отрезал Ригальдо. – Хороших снов. Исчезните, не то я позову стражу.

Исли дошел до арки и встал в проходе. А потом, постояв, сделал осторожный шаг вперед, надеясь не своротить подсвечник или стойку для оружия. 

– Ваше высочество, я сожалею о своих словах. 

Еще один шаг.

– Я ни в коем случае не хотел причинить вам огорчение. Я забыл, где мое место.

Еще шаг. Ригальдо где-то там, в темноте, издал судорожный звук, как будто изо всех сил зажимал себе рот.

– Я всего лишь простой наемник, а мы, наемники, иногда думаем своим мечом, а иногда тем, что в штанах. Но я бы лучше вырвал себе язык, чем снова произнес то, что разрушило бы нашу... дружбу.  
– Дружбу? – произнес Ригальдо сдавленным голосом. – Дружбу?.. Не слишком ли вы самонадеянны, мой господин?..

Еще шаг. Исли уже приблизился вплотную к постели и, обшарив край, осторожно опустился на ледяной пол. Сел, опираясь спиной на ножку кровати. 

– Слишком, – признался он шепотом. – Простите меня за это. Ваше высочество... Ригальдо... Простите меня.

Мальчик прерывисто вздохнул. Исли боялся пошевелиться. Назвать его по имени было невообразимой дерзостью. За такое Исли вполне могли отодрать кнутом. И хорошо, если дело обошлось бы без отсеченных частей тела.

– Что вы тут делаете? – сердито спросил Ригальдо, свешиваясь с кровати. – Разве я не приказал вам идти спать?   
– Приказали, – печально сказал Исли. – Но я не могу заснуть, не получив прощения.   
– С утра вы будете кашлять кровью. У вас начнется прострел.  
– А вы мне дайте коврик. Как собаке.

Ригальдо фыркнул, и Исли с облегчением выдохнул. А после мальчик неохотно сказал:  
– Ладно, я вас прощаю. Убирайтесь.  
– Поздно, – печально сказал Исли. – Я здесь уже присиделся, теперь мне не разогнуться. Пожалуй, тут я и останусь, как ваш самый верный слуга. 

Ригальдо снова фыркнул и вдруг сказал неловко и тихо:  
– Можете взять там, в углу, кушетку, если хотите.

Исли немедленно обрел навык ходьбы. Он притащил кушетку, придвинул ее головной конец к постели принца и улегся, закутываясь в одеяло, которое Ригальдо щедро ему одолжил. Кровать его высочества была и выше, и массивнее. Тонкая рука мальчика высовывалась из-под подушки и висела у Исли над головой. 

– Не будем больше про девиц? – негромко спросил Ригальдо. Исли, напрягшийся было, осторожно сказал:   
– Никогда.

Они лежали, слушая гудящий в камине северный ветер, как вдруг Ригальдо тихо произнес:  
– Знаете, почему я не очень хочу жениться?  
– Почему? – шепотом спросил Исли. И Ригальдо ответил:   
– Я боюсь, что моя нареченная, как только приедет в замок, тоже полюбит моего отца, а не меня. Его любят все здесь... придворные, стражники, прачки...

«Не все», – подумал Исли, но промолчал. Он высунул из-под одеяла руку и пожал пальцы Ригальдо. 

Ригальдо цепко стиснул его кисть, да так и уснул. Исли лежал на кушетке и еще целый час думал.

Он не был честен с Ригальдо насчет девиц.

В шестнадцать лет Исли влюбился. Таких девушек он потом не встречал – высокая, насмешливая, с зелеными, как трава, глазами. Она носила свои косы увязанными короной вокруг головы, и у Исли сердце лопалось от невыносимого обожания. Они убегали из дома и целые дни проводили в лугах – втроем, под бдительным присмотром ее брата-близнеца, похожего на нее, как отражение. Катались на лошадях, валялись в выгоревшей траве. Через какое-то время Исли вдруг осознал, что одинаково сильно любит и хочет обоих. 

Ничего тогда, конечно, не вышло: судьба оказалась жестока к тем далеким юнцам. А Исли остался жить с пониманием, что он из тех, для кого мужественные лица и сильные тела могут быть так же желанны, как женские. Он жил неправедно, у него было много грехов, но этот греховный плод – с привкусом травяной горечи – так и остался не сорванным и потому томительно-сладким.

*

Ближе к концу месяца, в морозный и светлый день, состоялась большая охота. Ригальдо звал с собой Исли, но тот вежливо отказался: сказал, что не знает ни здешней коварной местности, ни повадок зверья. Ригальдо огорчился, но не сильно: охота уже занимала все его мысли. И Исли на два дня остался исключительно в собственном распоряжении. 

С утра по ущельям носило собачий лай и отзвуки далеких рогов. С ветром прилетали запахи разжигаемых охотниками костров. Ночью растущая луна над болотом была морозно-красной.

В час возвращения Исли смотрел на кавалькаду, втягивающуюся в ворота, с крепостной стены. Было темно, слуги держали факелы. Господа въезжали верхом, а следом за лошадьми ползли телеги и сани, груженные битой дичью: кабанами, оленями, зайцами, пушниной и зимней птицей. Торжественно провезли тушу гигантского лося – накануне охоты Ригальдо говорил, что повар волшебно умеет готовить медвежьи окорока и запеченные лосиные губы. Птицы было так много, что глухариные крылья стелились за полозьями саней по снегу. Отдельно тащилась телега, нагруженная забитыми волками. Волков во владениях короля было действительно много, к концу зимы они становились особенно злы, поэтому проредить их сейчас, до «волчьих свадеб», считалось благим делом. Говорили, что именно волки виновны в частых исчезновениях людей в зимнее время. 

Король ехал среди егерей и загонщиков по-простому, отвечая на шутки подданных. В кулаке он держал мертвую лису, и пышный рыжий хвост болтался в такт шагам лошади.

Налюбовавшись вдоволь, Исли отправился ждать своего юного господина.

Ригальдо примчался, швырнул перчатки на стол, выхлебал целый кувшин брусничного морса и потребовал вина и ужин. От него пахло снегом, звериной кровью, железом и потом, он был раскрасневшийся и непривычно много болтал, не замечая, что Исли отмалчивается, и перестал галдеть, только когда в дверь постучали. Исли поднялся со стула, чтобы впустить слугу с подносом, но когда тот накрыл стол и приготовил в стороне воду для омовения рук, оказалось, что полностью одетый принц уже спит – в теплом охотничьем дублете, с кинжалом при боку – похоже, как опустился на постель, так и заснул. Слуга хотел его разбудить, но Исли не позволил, сказав, что его высочество очень устал. Оставшись наедине со спящим, он долго сидел рядом, всматриваясь ему в лицо. Ригальдо лежал на спине, разметавшись, согнув правую ногу в колене, а левую руку положив на грудь. Исли дотронулся до его белого лба, сдвинул волосы. Ригальдо не пошевелился, только ресницы задрожали. 

Исли разул его, освободил от перевязи, пояса и теплого дублета. Накрыл меховым одеялом и пошел к себе.

*

Наутро в замке не досчитались двух кухонных служанок и молодого солдата. Мальчишка, посланный осмотреть окрестности, принес от самого края болота корзинку с остатками трапезы, накрытую женским платком. Экономка бранилась, уперев в тощие бока руки: вот дураки бестолковые, сколько таких дур и дурней должны съесть волки на болотах, прежде чем все, наконец, учтут: девицам должно вести себя пристойно и кротко, не шляться с молодчиками по ночам! И что теперь делать? Впереди большой пир, в замке и так никаких рук не хватает!

Из какой-то болотной деревни спешно взяли двух совсем юных девок, настолько робких, что почти дурных. Им ничего нельзя было поручить, чего бы они ни испортили, и в конце концов их поставили жать бруснику. Исли смотрел, как они, повизгивая от восторга, прыгают босиком поверх тяжелого деревянного пресса, держа друг друга за плечи, и внутри него поднималась глухая ярость. Красный сок брусники, брызгаясь, вырвался из-под пресса и залил ноги девушек до лодыжек. Исли глаз не мог отвести от этого кровавого сока и думал: я не позволю, чтобы это снова случилось.

*

Замок готовился к великому пиру. Все были заняты, кухня превратилась в ад. На хозяйственный двор охапками доставляли дрова, виночерпий строго вел учет открываемым бочкам, рассадили музыкантов так, чтобы они не мешали гостям. Жарили кабанов под перцовым соусом, а оленину с черносливом и грибами, фаршировали гусей яблоками и квашеной капустой с брусникой, пекли мясные и сладкие пироги. Исли сидел в кухонном чаду, подобрав под себя ноги, а мимо проносились паштеты, заливное, кувшины, пустые блюда, супницы. 

Стоило выйти на двор глотнуть снежного воздуха, как на Исли из ниоткуда налетел Ригальдо. За ним гнался сердитый виночерпий: по-видимому, его высочество без спроса припали к крану одной из бочек. Ригальдо смеялся, как мальчишка, сверкая белыми зубами. Так, продолжая смеяться, он обнял Исли за плечи и, покопавшись в кошеле, достал обкатанный водой серый кварц, крупный и прозрачный. 

– Нашел во время охоты на реке, прямо на переправе, – признался он, улыбаясь. – Думаю, вынесло из пещер. Я говорю, отец хорошо ублажает богов земли, и она к нам щедра. Возьмите, это подарок. 

Исли запротестовал, поглядывая на проносящихся мимо слуг. Ригальдо смотрел на него, морща лоб, потом сжал кулак. 

– Ладно, тогда я его разобью.

Исли перехватил его руку.

– Ну что за ребячество. Дайте сюда. Просто я не привык получать хоть что-то... в подарок.

Ригальдо вытер испачканный вином рот. И спросил:

– Нравится?

Глаза у него были больше отчаянные, чем хмельные.

– Нравится, – честно сказал Исли, вглядываясь в их холодную прозрачную глубину. «Выпил для храбрости», – понял он безошибочно, и во рту стало так горько, словно во время трапезы разжевал желчный пузырь.

Ригальдо торопливо осмотрелся, убедился, что виночерпий ушел, а всей остальной прислуге сейчас не до них, и толкнул Исли за сомнительное укрытие из развешанных на веревках старых ковров, предназначенных для выбивания.

– Я не хочу идти сегодня на этот пир, – сказал он, глядя на Исли снизу вверх. – Давайте сбежим. Я вам не показывал одно место – хижину на болотах. Будем всю ночь пить, есть мясо, смотреть на красную луну и, может, увидим ночное сияние. А потом скажем, что заблудились и ждали утра.

Исли дотронулся до его щеки. Ригальдо тут же подался за ладонью, потерся о нее, как щенок. На виске у него часто-часто билась голубая жилка.

– Ваше высочество, – грустно сказал Исли. – Если вы не придете на пир отца, никакого пира не будет. Вас будут искать всем замком, а когда все-таки найдут, король снимет с меня шкуру и велит набить чучело.

Ригальдо прикусил губу так, что она побелела. И попросил:  
– Ну, может, тогда вы хотя бы тоже придете? Я скажу, чтобы вас усадили в конце стола, с какими-нибудь не очень противными вассалами... Я буду туда смотреть и мне, по крайней мере, будет не так тошно...  
– Обещаю, – серьезно сказал Исли. – Я буду на этом пиру.  
– А после, когда все перепьются, мы выберемся из замка?

Исли не стал отвечать, просто согласно прикрыл глаза. Ригальдо схватил его руку и быстро поцеловал. И, независимо вскинув голову, вышел на свет. 

Когда его шаги отдалились, Исли достал из кармана подаренный камень. Покатал его в пальцах, полюбовался, как в нем играет свет. И с размаху шарахнул о стену замка – так, что во все стороны брызнула сверкающая крошка.

*

Алая луна показалась из-за облаков, когда подали жаркое. После четвертой перемены блюд, когда слуги бессчетный раз обошли столы, подливая гостям вина, в залу запустили акробатов, потому что музыканты порядком притомились. А когда унесли остатки рубленых колбас, кабаньи ребра, плавающие в озерах жира, и дочиста обглоданных птиц, и в двери вплыла огромная запеченная туша лося, в зале сменилась стража. 

Исли подошел к неплотно прикрытым дверям в тот момент, когда королю подали золотой клятвенный кубок – круговую чашу, чтобы благородные гости смогли принести ежегодные обеты до того, как будет разрезан главный охотничий трофей.

Время для осторожности и колебаний истекло, как вода сквозь трещину в граните. Глубоко вздохнув, Исли встретился взглядом с одним из солдат у стены. И кивнул: пожалуй, сейчас начнется.

В зале вдруг перестала играть музыка, и в тишине кто-то взвизгнул, а голос короля медленно произнес: «Что это значит?»

По каменным плитам звонко стукнуло и покатилось, подпрыгивая, и Исли узнал этот звук: так дребезжит золотой кубок, который швырнули о пол. 

И, чтобы пресечь нарастающий гул голосов, Исли толкнул массивные двери. Одной рукой – потому что другой он тащил огромный мешок.

На него принялись оглядываться – с недоумением, насмешкой и раздражением: что за неуч так врывается на королевский пир? Вдоль скамей гуляли шепотки – встревоженные, любопытные, испуганные. Перегнувшись через столы, люди тянули шеи, чтобы разглядеть на гранитных плитах замка след от упавшего кубка: длинную лужу и густые темные брызги. 

Даже слепой бы теперь догадался, что перед королем поставили чашу с кровью, а не вино.

Бледный виночерпий пятился к стене, заслонялся руками: не знаю, как так получилось, не виноват. У советников и приближенных короля в руках гнулись ложки: неслыханное оскорбление, схватить, пытать, покарать. 

Король сидел задумчивый и спокойный, пристроив подбородок на пальцы, и только кончик его узкого языка раз за разом высовывался между алых губ. Химеры на гобеленах у него за спиной ухмылялись львиными пастями, змеи у них на хвостах злобно шипели, а козлиные рога, вырастающие из спины, были словно нацелены на врага. 

Еще один человек в зале смотрел на Исли расширенными глазами и молчал. Сидевший подле отца Ригальдо то краснел, то бледнел; с каждым шагом Исли он едва заметно мотал головой, будто говорил: нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, умоляю; и костяшки пальцев, в которых он сжимал столовый кинжал, побелели.

Исли остановился, не дойдя до стола. Все его чувства до крайности обострились, как бывает у зверя в опасности: он замечал малейшие жесты, направленные в его сторону, кожей ощущал гуляющие по залу сквозняки, вычленял в общем бормотании знати угрозы. И только запахи этой разогревшейся, потной толпы, смешанные с ароматами пряностей и чесноком, пробивались до его ноздрей с большим трудом, потому что все забивал тяжелый дух мертвечины и свернувшейся крови из проклятого мешка.

– Кто таков? – медленно спросил король. – Почему ты вошел без приглашения на мой пир?  
– Я наемник, учу вашего сына драться. Он меня пригласил.  
– Это правда?

Ригальдо закусил губу и кивнул. Он смотрел умоляюще и тоскливо, но все уже было решено за него.

– Этот кубок – твоих рук дело?  
– Моих.  
– Ты нанес мне большое оскорбление и будешь наказан.  
– Разве вам не понравилось, ваше величество? Ведь вам подали именно то, что вы заслужили. 

Гул голосов вдруг взвился и испуганно замер, и тишина расходилась от Исли, как круги на воде. С мешка, который он нес в левой руке, капало. Исли устал его держать и опустил на пол, стараясь не соприкасаться.

– Стража, – не повышая голоса, сказал владыка Норфлара. – Берите его и ведите вниз. Не в камеру, а сразу в железную комнату. Я спущусь, когда отведаю запеченных лосиных губ.  
– Отец! – Ригальдо вскочил на ноги. – Позвольте мне с ним поговорить!

Его голос потонул в грохоте и металлическом лязге. Стража в черных доспехах Норфлара обнажила мечи и одновременно заперла двери в зал. 

– Здесь нет твоих воинов, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Вдоль стен – мои люди. Вся гвардия убита, слуги заперты, замок взят. Мои воины резали твою стражу, пока здесь, наверху, играла музыка. 

Взгляд короля метнулся к окну, в направлении тревожного колокола. Исли улыбнулся краем рта. С колоколов заблаговременно сняли языки. Придворные, часто оглядывающиеся на государя, принялись подниматься, и стража в шлемах тут же наставила на них мечи.

– Мои воины у вас за спинами, – напомнил Исли. – И у них приказ резать глотки всем, кто будет сопротивляться.  
– Кто они, твои люди? Разбойники? – выкрикнул генерал. – Что за банда? И как ты провел их в замок, ведь он защищен от предателей! Нашу стражу не подкупить!  
– Это верно, я долго искал пути в замок, – сказал Исли, держа руку на эфесе меча. – Но в любой обороне всегда есть слабое место. Мы пришли по руслу подземной реки. Она проточила тоннель под замком.

На Ригальдо стало просто страшно смотреть. Но Исли смотрел, не давая себе пощады. Уж он-то не мог позволить себе иметь слабость. 

Генерал и советники еще что-то выкрикивали, пока их, наконец, не перебил шепот короля: 

– Чего ты хочешь, разбойник? Выкуп? Казну?..  
– Хочу, чтобы ты сдох, урод, – сказал Исли. Наклонился и дернул за горловину мешка, а потом перевернул его, отступая подальше.

Поползла вонь.

На пол вывалился труп. Выпотрошенное тело с окровавленной паклей волос на черепе.

Пустой живот распахнулся, как створки шкафа, обнажая желтый нутряной жир и тусклую выстилку, вскрытая грудная клетка топорщилась гребенкой ребер, за которыми не было ни сердца, ни легких. Груди нелепо повисли на этих створках кожаными мешочками, и Исли видел, что у каждой откусан сосок. Жалкие, сморщенные, выставленные на бесстыдное обозрение – так же, как бурый от засохшей крови кустик в паху. Кожа с ног была неаккуратно ободрана.

Зала пришла в неистовство. 

Ригальдо не сводил взгляда с мертвого тела.

– Это одна из служанок его величества, – громко сказал Исли. – Намедни вроде бы пропала в болотах и вдруг нашлась. Вместе с двумя другими исчезнувшими – правда, от тех меньше осталось. Воистину, удивительные секреты скрывают железные двери в подвалах. Сколько их там таких, государь? Сотни? Тысячи? Или там пусто, потому что их кости гниют на болоте?

Исли швырнул на труп окровавленный мешок.

– Люди, проснитесь. Вами правит опасный безумец. Он запытал и замучил в своих подземельях без счета народу. Мне говорили: пропадает не только прислуга, но и дворяне. Теперь вы видите: «трясина» иногда отдает свои жертвы обратно. Вот они.

Он выпрямился, глядя через всю залу:  
– Если хотите выжить, отрекитесь от короля. 

Повисла такая тишина, что, кажется, было слышно, как волос падает на пол. И в этой тишине король Норфлара сказал:  
– Дети мои, делайте то, что должны.

На лицах его придворных расцвела радость. Казалось, каждый из них наконец услышал то, чего так ждал. И с исполненными умиления улыбками и глазами, блестящими от искренней любви, они повскакали со скамей, чтобы скопом наброситься на Исли.

– Сдержите их, – приказал он своей страже.

Закипела свара. Огромная комната наполнилась криками, звоном оружия и грохотом переворачиваемых столов. И в этой неразберихе Исли почувствовал, как глохнут звуки, как воздух становится вязким и густым. 

Он отбил удар подскочившего генерала – по древней традиции гости пировали без оружия, но кто-то уже тащил из паноплий на стене мечи и алебарды, – подсек его по ногам, выбил меч и обернулся.

Король смотрел только на него одного, и его глаза цвета желтого сердолика стремительно заливала беспросветная, без бликов, чернота. Король засветился. Он словно манил к себе Исли, без слов шепча в уши что-то неразборчиво-притягательное, сокровенное, сладкое, оборачивал кольцами лести и влечения. Исли стрельнул глазами – в пылу драки на их поединок взглядами никто не обращал внимания. И за это время король неуловимо переместился ближе. Только что сидел во главе стола – и вот уже стоит у правой стены залы. И вот уже у левой. А вот и...

Когда он оказался прямо перед Исли, тот спокойно поднял левую руку и ухватил короля за бороду. Дернул, понуждая склониться, и ласково сказал:  
– На людей с моих островов такое не действует. Так говорил мой отец.

И от души саданул короля рукоятью в лоб.

Тот зашатался, и Исли сбил его с ног, опрокинул на плиты и сел на грудь, не давая вздохнуть. И услышал, как грохочет пол под топотом ног. Двери пиршественной залы распахнулись, и внутрь ворвалась добрая сотня воинов. Стало тесно и шумно. Сторонников короля оттеснили к стенам. 

Подоспела оставшаяся часть войска. 

Глаза у его противника снова стали желтыми. Теперь он смотрел на Исли, моргая часто, как человек. На костистом лице впервые за все время проявился страх. Вскинув руки, король попытался ухватить Исли за горло.  
Тот придавил плоской стороной клинка его шею, не давая вдохнуть. Так его величество сделался намного покладистее. 

Он что-то прошипел. Исли прислушался.

– Ты из этих... Из лошадиного рода... Отродье варваров... Проклятое богами...  
– А мне говорили, в молодости ты хотел жениться на моей тетке, – сказал Исли, любуясь, как из-под лезвия, врезающегося в тонкую бледную кожу, сочится кровь, набухая быстрыми каплями. – Но она тебе отказала, раскусила твою подлую натуру. А отец тебя высмеял.  
– Это был бы крепкий союз...  
– Я тебе не верю, – оборвал Исли, усиливая нажим. – В тебе, кроме света, приманивающего людей, полно обычной человеческой гнили. Ты потом обманул отца, да? Когда вы были союзниками в последней войне? После вашей ночевки в одном замке его никто больше не видел...

Король засмеялся, булькая розовыми слюнями:  
– Поговаривали, что он заблудился в болотах... Может, его увела мавка... Или синие огоньки...

Исли стиснул зубы и навалился. Король хватался за лезвие, пытался ослабить давление, резал руки. 

– Скажи, тогда я не убью тебя сейчас.  
– Скажу... – зашипел король. – После того, как он вынес все пытки, слуги... облили его смолой... И посадили в бочку... Баграми столкнули в трясину... Я жалел об одном: что он прибыл в тот замок без любимой сестры... и жены... и без пащенка...

Исли почувствовал, как глаза застилает бешенство, и сказал:   
– Пожалуй, я поступлю так же с твоим родным сыном. 

Он резко встал на ноги. Король, схватившись за горло, ощупал его и быстро перекатился на четвереньки. И тогда Исли кивнул одному из солдат. Тот все понял правильно – пнул короля в спину, придавливая его к полу. Когда его нога наступила на затылок хозяина Черного замка, Исли вскинул меч и тяжело обрушил его в стык головы и шеи.

О, какие чудовищные пытки он мог бы придумать, о, с каким удовольствием он совершил бы свою месть. Но незачем даже на день оставлять в темнице врага, способного привлекать людей, точно бабочек.

Корона Норфлара – острые золотые зубцы и темные, как брусника, рубины – слетела с покатившейся головы и зазвенела, танцуя на плитах, измазанных кровью. Исли остановил ее острием меча и поднял на лезвии. 

По зале прокатился вздох. Сторонники короля, только что рвавшиеся на помощь своему сюзерену, шатались, смаргивали невидимую пелену и с изумлением озирались вокруг. 

– Господи, как больно, – хрипло произнес смутно знакомый голос. – Какая страшная боль...

Исли обернулся: Ригальдо бился в руках стражи, удерживаемый сразу тремя солдатами. Его голова была запрокинута, глаза закатились, губы дрожали, а рот исказился в муке. Волосы прилипли к намокшему лбу, и это вдруг напомнило Исли, как накануне он укладывал принца спать. 

Тогда тот еще был для него «мальчиком». 

Кто-то надавил Ригальдо на затылок, заставляя склонить голову. Такого его и подтащили к Исли.

– Что делать с сынком кровобора?!  
– Волчонок! Змееныш!  
– Голову с плеч!  
– Пытать! Колесовать!   
– На кол!  
– Засмолить его в бочку!

Громче других почему-то орали бывшие королевские сановники. Ригальдо висел в чужих руках, затравленно зыркал по сторонам. Взгляд был болезненный, мутный.

– Тихо, – сказал Исли, и все замолчали. Он вытянул руку с короной на лезвии, полюбовался ее блеском. А потом, уронив ее на пол, поставил на корону сапог и обратился к своим людям: – Мы не будем во всем уподобляться прежнему королю. Я привел вас сюда, потому что вам нужны земли. Золото, драгоценные камни и болотная железная руда. Просто земля, которая не уйдет под воду. Может, враги и говорят про нас, что мы спим с сестрами и лошадьми, но мы не будем сдирать шкуру с детей, как владыка Норфлара.

Ригальдо слабо пошевелился, глянул исподлобья. И Исли подумал: он слышал весь разговор с его отцом. 

– Я, Исли с западных островов, король Вестфьорда, забираю себе Норфлар. Пусть это послужит моей местью.  
– Но он принц крови, сын безумного короля... змееныш... отродье негодяя...  
– Увести и закрыть в башне, – твердо сказал Исли. И вот тут в Ригальдо будто вселился бес. Он стал вырываться, брыкаться, а когда ему выкрутили руки назад, извернулся, заглядывая в глаза Исли. И выпалил со злой тоской:  
– Значит, все это время вы меня ненавидели?..

Исли холодно глянул на него и промолчал, отвернулся в сторону. А потом не удержался и все-таки посмотрел, как Ригальдо волокут к выходу – раздавленного и уничтоженного.


	3. Chapter 3

Там, откуда он был родом, болота встречались редко. Земля, разрезанная заливами, вздымалась вдоль шхер зелеными холмами, плавными, как формы женщины, и круто обрывалась в океан; под высокими обрывами бились пенные волны. Исли долго не мыслил себя без этого ровного гула, без криков чаек, в великом множестве носящихся над Вестфьордом, без протяжного женского пения, летящего от острова к острову, без тепла лошадиной спины, упруго ходящей под ладонями, и без высокого отцовского дома с белыми стенами. 

Белый конь на зеленых холмах был у них на королевском гербе. В десять лет, когда отец, ввязавшийся в большую войну, сгинул на враждебной земле материка, Исли унаследовал этот герб вместе с серебряной короной Вестфьорда, но до полнолетия только учился сражаться и управлять под началом отцовских братьев. Он родился в большой и шумной семье: у него были родные и сводные братья и сестры, дяди и тети, внучатые племянники и племянницы – потому что в Вестфьорде считалось, что чем больше в семье детей, тем она крепче, и по островам архипелага ходила шутка: эти земли переполнены настолько, что, когда чихает очередной народившийся младенец, его прадед рискует свалиться в океан с края земли. 

Прошло еще десять лет – и шутить стало некому: на южной оконечности архипелага проснулся спящий вулкан. Говорили, когда он извергался, море светилось, а после из туч целый месяц сыпался серый пепел. Поднявшаяся до неба волна просто смыла Вестфьорд в океан. Из двадцати островов шестнадцать в одночасье ушли под воду. Море забрало и мать, и стариков, и младенцев, и воинов, и белых лошадей. 

Исли не видел этого, только слышал рассказы – должно быть, поэтому сохранил и часть войска, и рассудок. Боги решили так, что он тогда был в походе. Ушел с кораблями закреплять морские границы – проучить узкоглазых пиратов, нападавших на восточный Вестфьорд. 

Вернувшись, его воины не нашли своей земли. 

Их тоже тогда пошвыряло по волнам: Великое извержение бурным эхом отдалось по всем морям. А дома их ждала жалкая кучка выживших, укрывающихся в хижинах из всплывших обломков. 

На четырех островах жить стало горько и чертовски тяжело. Что-то сместилось в мире – после Великого извержения снег иногда шел даже летом. Косяки рыб обходили отравленную пеплом воду, волны в океане стали выше, а ветра холоднее. 

Это был самый черный год за всю жизнь Исли, и он резонно полагал, что хуже не будет никогда. Люди проклинали богов, проклинали море, проклинали Исли, требовали кровавого жертвоприношения или безумного подвига. Известно: благополучие рода во многом зависит от королей. Как они чтут заветы предков, честно ли правят, достойно ли отражают врагов и служат богам. Король, при котором боги допускают такое – моржовый хрен, а не король.

Исли, помогавший уцелевшим пережить зиму, не чураясь никакой работы, как простой вождь древних времен – строил вместе со всеми, рыбачил, охотился, смолил корабли и солил рыбу, – слушал не утихающий стон и роптания и думал, что людям нужна надежда. 

И еще земля под ногами, которая не уйдет под воду.  
Или кровавая месть.   
Или все это разом.

Тогда пришло время вспомнить о предавшем его отца короле.

*

О короле из болотного края, делавшем предложение принцессе Вестфьорда, Исли слышал с самого детства. В белом замке об этом сватовстве было принято слагать насмешливые и непристойные песни. Пожалуй, единственным человеком, который всегда слушал их без улыбки, был отец. 

Однажды, когда они вдвоем бродили по обрыву, куда отец водил его фехтовать, среди камней, птичьих гнезд и колючек чертополоха, Исли спросил про болотного короля: как там было по правде? Отец сел на нагретый солнцем камень и похлопал рядом с собой. «Понимаешь, жеребчик, – так он называл Исли, когда они были одни. – Есть такие люди, от которых лучше держаться подальше. Черт их знает, чем они обладают – колдовством, дурной волей или сладким языком – но они подчиняют себе других людей, и это жутко. Говорят, в болотных землях есть черный камень, который притягивает железо. Маленький камень – мелкую ерунду, вроде иголок или гвоздей. А большой, да еще и выточенный в форме подковы, может приморозить к себе меч или топор. Так вот, молодой король Норфлара – как тот камень, но для людей». – «Почему же к нему не притянулась моя тетка Ингрид?» – с замиранием сердца спросил маленький Исли. – «Потому, жеребенок, что мы сделаны из другого теста, – усмехаясь, сказал отец. – Из белого мелового камня Вестфьорда, из лошадиных шкур и дельфиньих костей. И на нас его темная воля не действует». 

...жаль, что через полгода отец ушел в затяжной военный поход, да и сгинул там, обманутый королем Черного замка. Исли потом ходил за дядьями как привязанный, дергал за рукава, требовал войны и мести, обижался, что никто не слушает его, десятилетнего короля-сопляка. Дядьки отмахивались: всем известно, что в северном болотном краю бесполезно вести войну. Черный замок в сердце королевства недосягаем. И король с паучьим взглядом просидел на своем престоле безнаказанно еще целых двадцать лет. 

В тридцать один год, устав перебиваться морским разбоем, слушать проклятия и мольбы, зваться «королем без королевства», Исли решил, что, пожалуй, настало время протянуть руку за холодными землями Норфлара и их короной. За двадцать лет долг короля-паука перед ним только возрос. 

Он долго вел своих озлобленных воинов сквозь болотные земли. Спал на черных скалах, пил разогретый в котелке снег. Выведывал, строил планы, искал дороги, ждал подходящего случая. 

Теперь его зеленое знамя плескалось над замком вместо флага с химерой, а в самой высокой башне сидел взаперти кровный наследник поверженного короля – и Исли никак не мог решить, как с ним поступить, по уму или по совести.

*

В тронном зале тихо шуршали полотнища – здесь тоже снимали со стен «химер». 

Исли сидел на троне, задумчиво покачивая ногой, и читал доставленные прошения. Минуло уже три дня после того, как он объявил себя властелином Норфлара и хозяином Черного замка. На эти три дня замок и город погрузились в хаос. С людей будто спала пелена многолетнего подчинения владыке, оставив их в страхе и тоске. Слуги бродили, как пьяные, глупо улыбаясь, кто-то на кухне день и ночь выл, оплакивая пропавших детей, а еще внезапно повесился замковый священник, признавшись перед смертью, что виновен в покрывании королевских грехов. В разборках «кто прав, кто виноват» случились несколько драк. Напротив ворот стоял пекарь с забинтованными руками и ныл, что требует королевской милости. Принесли вести о беспорядках на рудниках и пожаре в городской кузнице. 

Солдаты Исли нервничали, глядя на обезумевших норфларцев. После резни королевской стражи он запретил убивать кого-либо еще и не разрешил насиловать женщин, а всех, заподозренных в сочувствии прежнему королю, распорядился отправлять в темницу. 

Ему, в конце концов, нужно было теперь всеми этими несчастными править.

За Исли в молчании следили Антейн, Финиан и Хебер – воины, соратники и почти побратимы. Все родом с его острова, все «безземельные», потерявшие жен, матерей и сыновей. С проклятого похода в пиратские воды они всегда были рядом. Хмурые, преданные, нелюдимые, всегда готовые подставить плечо, прошедшие с ним пучину, пески и холодные болота Норфлара. Они стояли бок о бок с ним на балконе Черного замка, когда Исли показывал собравшимся под стенами горожанам изуродованные трупы, найденные в подземельях, и громогласно рассказывал, каким чудовищем был прежний король. Крика, плача и ужаса внизу было – не передать. 

Теперь они не понимали, что удерживает его от решения.

– Шпионы доносят, что южные лорды собирают своих людей, – озабоченно гудел Финиан. – Хотят отбить замок под видом спасения наследника...  
– Плевать им всем на наследника, – сказал Антейн. – Все хотят примерить свои задницы на трон. Теперь, когда короля-кровопийцы нет, каждый болотный говнюк решит, что и он достоин короны...  
– А скоро подтянутся и протесты от других королевств, – кивнул Хебер. – Как это так, Вестфьорд захватил Черный замок! Для всех мы еще долго будем пришлыми захватчиками.   
– Пока наследник живет и здравствует, так совершенно точно, – Финиан хмурил брови. – Ваше величество... только прикажите.

Исли махнул им, чтобы не мешали думать. 

Соратники не ошибались: живой Ригальдо был неудобен. Он мог послужить ядром каких угодно заговоров – как же, наследник, – плевать, что отец был безумным убийцей, давайте-ка возведем истинную кровь на престол. Хебер склонял Исли к тому, чтобы решить вопрос тихо и быстро, Антейн настаивал на публичной казни, особенно если удастся доказать, что сын был замешан в преступлениях отца, ведь у хорошего дознавателя в пыточной доказать можно что угодно. 

Финиан просто предлагал выпустить принца за ворота, туда, где ждет одуревшая от горя толпа «болотников», годами отдававшая «в услужение» дочерей и сыновей. 

– Они его разорвут, от него не останется ни кусочка, – пожимал он плечами, и все кивали.

С Ригальдо как можно скорее должно было что-нибудь приключиться. Он мог разбить себе лоб о ступеньку, поперхнуться куском хлеба, простыть в камере и умереть от грудной жабы. Он мог устроить побег и «сгинуть в болотах». Ведь так опасно ходить через бескрайние поля присыпанного снегом мха... Это решило бы проблему наследника – «змееныша», «отродья паука»...

«Если вы так хорошо ориентируетесь здесь, зачем вам проводник?» – «Как зачем? Чтобы охранять. Если на дорогу полезут разбойники и утопцы».

– Я хочу его видеть, – твердо сказал Исли. На лицах его побратимов отобразилось одинаковое осуждение.

Они далеко не всегда понимали его. Сильнее всего это проявило себя, когда, наконец-то отыскав в болотах проклятый замок, армия Исли столкнулась с тем, что внутрь им никак не попасть. После изнурительных скитаний по топям в попытках что-то выведать, когда все посланные им шпионы бесславно вернулись, Исли сказал, что сам проникнет в замок и все устроит. 

Ору и потрясаний оружием было больше, чем чаячьих криков над Вестфьордом. Где это видано, чтобы король и сын короля шел в самое пекло, как простой лазутчик. Но Исли всегда оставлял последнее слово за собой. 

Хебер первым взял себя в руки.

– Будет суд? – деловито спросил он. – Привести пащенка в цепях? Может, засунуть его в колодки?

Исли поморщился и подумал: еще святой водой его окропите и ноги перебейте, чтобы не был так резв. 

– Он убил стражника в день, когда его арестовали, – напомнил Антейн. – Ваше величество, мальчишка бывает опасен. Даже загнанный в угол заяц может задними лапами распороть брюхо волку. 

Исли подумал: Ригальдо кто угодно, только не заяц. Но и на благородного пленника, смиренно переносящего тяготы, он тоже не тянул. В день переворота случилась неприятное: когда принца уводили из пиршественной залы, он выхватил кинжал из ножен на поясе у одного из конвоиров, с удивительным проворством ткнул его в ухо и попытался убежать. Его догнали, опрокинули сообща и били, скорчившегося, в каком-то остервенении. Солдаты еще были взвинчены после прорыва в замок, мальчишке не надо было их провоцировать. Свару пришлось разнимать. Солдаты вповалку упали в ноги Исли. «Сир, ваше величество, не казните, он нас одурманил, как глянул змеючьим взглядом...» 

С тех пор Ригальдо умудрялся только подогревать к себе ненависть среди обитателей замка. Его стерегли как зеницу ока, но Исли побаивался, что он «поперхнется хлебом» еще до того, как новый король отдаст такой приказ.

Подумав обо всем этом, Исли вздохнул и сказал:   
– Храбрые вестфьордские воины, мне за вас стыдно. Я сам навещу мальчика там, где его держат.

*

– Мальчишка не жрет, – доложил командир стражи. 

Исли нахмурился:   
– Как давно?  
– С первого дня, – стушевавшись, признался тот. – Как попытался разбить кувшин и припрятать осколок, так ему стали носить в деревянной миске... А он не ест, все забирают обратно.

Исли несколько мгновений смотрел на него и улыбался. На лбу у мужчины выступил пот.

– Простите, сир, – пробормотал он, вытягиваясь. – Сейчас поторопим повариху!

Караульные распахнули дверь перед Исли. У них были простецкие лица, и они ими плохо владели. Судя по взволнованным рожам, солдаты считали, что внутри Исли ждет кусачее животное. 

Ригальдо держали не в камере, не в темнице – в комнате на самом верху восточной башни. Она была очень похожа на собственные покои принца, за двумя исключениями: в ней не было никакой мебели, кроме лежанки, таза для умывания и отхожего ведра, а в окнах были вмурованы крепкие решетки, не допускавшие случайного падения принца Норфлара на скалы под замком. Исли с болезненным любопытством подумал, кого и зачем мог держать здесь безумный король. Возможно ли, чтобы ее величество королеву? Которую, по словам очумевших и словно пристукнутых слуг, никто не видел с того дня, как повитуха подтвердила, что ее величество ждет ребенка, и с тех пор добрый король Норфлара сам заботился о ней и носил подносы с едой, так как беременность была сложной и королева всю ее провела лежа?.. 

Когда, пригнувшись, чтобы не стукнуться о притолоку, Исли переступил порог, Ригальдо сразу поднялся ему навстречу. Исли совсем не понравилось, как легко он одет. Пришли по-настоящему жестокие холода, которым, конечно, было далеко до трескучих морозов середины зимы, но уже сейчас обитатели замка не стеснялись носить шерстяные поддевы, а сверху платья – подбитые мехом безрукавки, а люди Исли вообще не вылезали из теплых плащей. В башне был холод собачий, как и везде в замке; вода в тазу покрылась ледком, а принц стоял перед ним в наброшенном на плечи одеяле поверх рубахи, распоясанный, в каких-то обмотках вместо сапог. 

Поэтому Исли не удивился тому, как плохо он выглядит – осунувшийся, почерневший, с багровым синяком под глазом и отечной скулой. Исли опустил взгляд на его ноги и подумал: того, кто позарился на его сапоги, я заставлю сожрать их вместе с серебряными пряжками.

Он так и смотрел на обмотанные рваными тряпками ступни, когда Ригальдо, не издав ни звука, сорвался с места и бросился к нему так, словно хотел обнять. 

Кулак мальчишки на лету врезался Исли в челюсть. Голова мотнулась, и он покачнулся. 

– Это за то, что вы мне врали, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо, тут же отпрянув. 

Исли коснулся щеки и пересчитал языком зубы. Вроде все были на месте. Он сплюнул под ноги.

Стража на лестнице немедленно загромыхала, но Исли тяжело оперся на дверь, не давая открыть ее: не сметь беспокоить.

– Ну слава богу, – сказал он, глядя в глаза Ригальдо. – Вы все так же думаете только о себе. А я уж решил, что вы мне за отца мстите. 

Ригальдо побледнел и снова занес кулак, но Исли перехватил руку и оттолкнул его прочь, как отбрасывают назойливого щенка. И, отлепившись от двери, сам перешел в наступление, невольно переняв правила их обычной игры в поединок.

– Ригальдо, – сказал он, тесня мальчика на середину комнаты, – какую часть тела ваш батюшка предложил бы отсечь за оскорбление короля? 

Ригальдо сверкнул глазами. 

– Вы мне не король. Вы узурпатор из ниоткуда.  
– А также грубый дикарь, не знающий письменности, погрязший во грехе, из тех, которым все равно, с кем спать: с конями или с собственными отродьями...

Осторожно отступающий от него Ригальдо сбился с шага, запнулся и растерялся. Исли подумал: удивительно, почему даже теперь принц – замерзший, побитый, усталый – поддавался на его провокации, как раньше.   
Может быть, потому что Исли был единственным человеком, который вот так непринужденно разговаривал с ним – без раболепства, но и без явной ненависти?

...Об этом нельзя было думать. 

Исли тоже споткнулся. 

Ни Ригальдо, ни Финиан, ни одна живая душа не должны были догадаться, что всю последнюю неделю перед переворотом Исли приходилось то и дело заставлять себя думать про мальчика всякие мерзости, потому что иначе он начинал забывать, что перед ним отпрыск кровавого тирана, лжеца и убийцы, враг и сын врага, у которого он собирается отнять трон. «Враг и сын врага», – повторил он, прищурившись. И, решив, что самое время извлечь из этого странного визита какую-нибудь пользу, произнес почти сокрушенно:  
– Ох, мой принц, как же оно так получилось, что вы ничего не знали про отца?..

И Ригальдо, который метался у дальней стены, как зверь по клетке, вдруг встал столбом. Одеяло давно свалилось с его плеч, он вытянул руки вдоль туловища и сказал с мукой в голосе:  
– Я не знаю, не знаю!.. 

Он задрожал всем телом, повернулся, и у Исли перехватило дыхание: глаза Ригальдо были безднами отчаяния. Исли вдруг все про него понял: что ему больно, плохо и что, возможно, он все эти дни лежит здесь, не зная, идут его кормить или казнить, и что бравада, с которой он встретил Исли – всего лишь короткая передышка в этой трясине страха. 

А Ригальдо уже бормотал, торопливо, как на исповеди:  
– ...всегда думал, до чего же все это странно, но я не понимал, чем он отличается от других, я только видел, что он один – сердце замка, и думал: наверное, потому, что это король... Говорят, люди не помнят себя совсем маленьких, но я уверен: я тогда только-только научился ходить. Меня поставили на ковер и сказали: идите к его величеству, и я пошел прямо к трону, и он был там, в вышине, и сверлил меня глазами, и вдруг наклонился и улыбнулся, и я-маленький почувствовал, как пахнет у него изо рта, и увидел его длинный красный язык... На кухне прекрасно умеют готовить кровяной суп и колбасы, а я до сих пор не могу есть сгущенную кровь, потому что мне кажется, что она пахнет, как его рот: душным, солено-сладким, тяжелым, железным запахом... Вы знаете, я до десяти лет боялся обмочиться, если отец внезапно наклонится меня поцеловать. Не помню, как это прошло, наверное, когда подмышками начали расти волосы...   
– Ригальдо... – позвал его Исли. Мальчик прикрыл глаза:   
– Не знаю, зачем я вам это рассказываю... Наверное, потому, что у нас «дружба»... Я чуть не умер, когда вы тогда сказали про «дружбу», со мной никто никогда не дружил...  
– Ригальдо, хватит. 

Но тот будто не слышал:  
– Я так давно обо всем этом не вспоминал, а тут словно река снесла плотины... Я, кажется, болен; со мной что-то странное происходит...

Его потряхивало, глаза снова начали обморочно закатываться, как тогда, в зале.

Исли встряхнул его, как мешок.

Ригальдо зашатался и дико огляделся. Исли придержал его под руку, не давая упасть, украдкой пощупал лоб и шею в вырезе рубашки. Жара вроде бы не было, но кожа казалось холодной и влажной, как камни в колодце. 

Не задумываясь, Исли снял плащ и закутал в него Ригальдо, осторожно усадил мальчика на тюфяк.

– Вы вот-вот замерзнете здесь насмерть, – пробормотал он, растирая ему руки. – Сейчас принесут обед и разожгут камин, а потом слуга вас оденет, иначе, клянусь, я их всех...  
– А как меня казнят? – перебил Ригальдо. Его голос звучал тускло, но взгляд был требовательный и трезвый. – И когда?

Исли посмотрел на него с укоризной:  
– Вам вовсе не обязательно все портить и играть сейчас в героя, ваше высочество. Учитесь, черт побери, с радостью принимать любую заботу.  
– Но ведь я ваш враг, – Ригальдо пожал плечами. – И сын врага. Мой отец убил вашего отца. Я наследник Норфлара, я вам мешаю. Потому я и спрашиваю: какова будет моя судьба? 

Он все это шептал растрескавшимися, как в лихорадке, губами. Слуга внес миску с бульоном, холодное мясо и свежий хлеб. На золотой поверхности бульона плавали сытные бляшки. 

Ригальдо посмотрел в тарелку и отвернулся.

Исли почесал в затылке. «Может, он боится, что я его отравлю?» 

Он по-простому окунул хлеб в бульон и, сев на лежанку, с аппетитом принялся жевать. Как раньше, когда трапезничал со своим юным господином. 

У Ригальдо дернулся кадык. Ноздри зашевелились, втягивая запах. Он скосил глаза на миску и снова сглотнул. 

– Надо издать указ, по которому в замке будут казнить только голодных, – сказал Исли. – Ешьте уже, Ригальдо. Мне надо очень, очень хорошо подумать о вашей судьбе.

Когда он шел через заснеженный двор, ему сообщили, что у ворот смиренно просит аудиенции серый монах. 

Исли задумался. Он ждал посланцев и от орденов монахов, и от жрецов местных богов, только не думал, что те нагрянут так скоро. Если серая крыса будет укорять его за захват власти, то отправится прямо в темницу, где ей и место.

Но монах его удивил с первых слов:  
– Ваше величество, надеюсь, вы еще не прикончили юную кровь Норфлара, – деловито сказал он, опускаясь перед Исли на колени и разглаживая широкие рукава рясы. – Простите меня за дерзость, но в этом случае нас всех ждут огромные несчастья.

Исли так изумился, что предложил монаху излагать. И тот заговорил, и пока Исли слушал, у него появился план, пока очень смутный и странный. Правда, он не был уверен, не подхватил ли лихорадку от Ригальдо, раз такие мысли вообще пришли в его грешную голову.

*

Между двумя черными скалами был выстроен каменный мост – он поднимался над болотом высокой дугой без опор. Камни, из которых его сложили, позеленели от старости. Мох между ними был не примят – сюда поднимались редко, как понял Исли. 

Внизу, под ногами, посреди серебристо-белой низины словно распахнула свою жадную пасть топь.

Болотная вода здесь была ржавой – ее красила какая-то особая руда. Прямо под мостом находился заполненный этой грязищей провал, не замерзающий даже в сильные морозы. По его краям выросли неизвестные Исли белые ягоды размером с небольшое яблоко – никто их не собирал, они так и замерзли, скукожились от холодов, и сверху, с моста, красная дыра в обрамлении ягод смотрелась как широко распахнутый зев в окружении зубов. 

– И все?.. – сказал Исли разочарованно. Здешнее капище представлялось ему более зловещим. – Да это просто лужа в земле.

С неба шел снег, оседая на ягодах, медленно таял, касаясь поверхности воды. Она едва заметно курилась туманом. 

Монах, дрожащий рядом с Исли в своем сером плаще, посмотрел укоризненно.

– Ваше величество, вам ли не знать, как ревнивы и мстительны могут быть боги и как легко все живое может быть поглощено неживым.

Исли так резко обернулся к нему, что едва удержался на обледенелом мосту:  
– Ты смеешь напоминать мне о том, что случилось с моей родиной?!

Монах смиренно потупился:  
– Ваше величество, я всего лишь голос страны, которая теперь принадлежит вам. Но если, как в старые времена, целые дома и деревни начнут уходить в болото, эти голоса будут раздаваться повсюду, и они будут кричать: это потому, что королевская кровь Норфлара больше не падает в жертвенное жерло болота, люди снова прогневили древних богов.

Исли внимательно посмотрел на него, улыбнулся самым краем рта.

– Я не думаю, что кровь одного человека как-то отличается от крови другого, раз она такая же красная. Я могу сам «кормить трясину» каждые три месяца, как это делал король «химер». Я могу даже скармливать ей непокорных. А что, казнь не хуже прочих. Достаточно медленная.

Его собеседник склонил голову. 

– Слово короля – закон. Как вы решите, так и будет, ваше величество. Хотите – попробуйте сейчас, и посмотрим, закроется ли «провал».

Поднялся ветер, погнал над болотом поземку. Монаха почти сдувало с моста, серые тряпки трепетали на ветру. Стража, ждущая на скалах, мялась и притоптывала от холода.

– Это какая-то уловка, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Лужа затягивается и открывается в определенные дни? У нас в Вестфьорде отец тоже «кормил» собой море в дни высоких приливов, чтобы смотрелось зрелищнее. Никто особенно не скрывал, что эти дни зависят от луны. 

Он подошел к краю, наклонился, вглядываясь в красную мешанину далеко внизу. 

– А что, при королях Норфлара дома совсем перестали уходить в топи?..  
– Может, они иногда уходят, – потупившись, сказал монах. – Обычно на этих местах загодя пропадает брусника и начинают плясать синие огни. Хороший «болотник» знает, что, раз огни заплясали, пора переносить дом со всем скарбом в другое место. 

Исли засмеялся. Вот хитрец. Воистину, вместе с короной ему досталось странная земля и коварные подданные... 

И королевич, на чьей крови якобы держались безопасность и благосостояние страны. 

*

На срочно собранном совете стоял грохот и рев. В круглой комнате пахло копченым кабаньим жиром и пролитым вином. Люди разгорячились и орали друг на друга в голос, стуча по столу костями – так, как когда-то орали их предки у вестфьордского костра. Исли сидел у самого камина и думал, что за годы лишений его хлебнувшие горя сородичи порядочно одичали и рядом с лордами Норфлара смотрелись дикими варварами. В чем-то Ригальдо был прав. Если их не осаживать, они и правда вели себя по-скотски. 

Думать об этом было не слишком приятно, и мысли перепрыгнули на мальчика. Морозы стояли кошмарные. Исли велел держать принца в тепле. В башню передали одеяла, хорошую одежду и дрова. 

– Но, государь мой, – Антейн поднялся, чтобы перекричать спорщиков, – не хочет же этот крысиный монах сказать, что молодой змееныш должен жить ради того, чтобы его кровь каждые три месяца капала в дырку?!  
– Он хочет сказать именно это, – кивнул Исли, – поскольку верования болотной земли построены на ее неустойчивости и коварстве, а еще – на богатстве. «Скальная» часть королевства ничуть не лучше. Теперь каждая выработанная жила в шахтах, пустая порода, истощившееся месторождение будет восприниматься как пощечина нашей власти. А если не дай бог мастерские уйдут под землю или подмытая рекой скала обрушится на город...

Он вспомнил про зуботычину, которую ему отвесил Ригальдо. У принца была крепкая рука.

Большинство его людей угрюмо молчало. Им не надо было объяснять, что такое гнев богов земли.

– К тому же из других королевств уже приходят письма, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Соседу, среди бела дня отобравшему чужой трон, нет веры. Если пленник по-тихому скончается в заточении, никто больше не захочет заключать с нами ни торговых, ни военных союзов. И никто не рискнет породнится с моей кровью. Так уже бывало с королями далекого Истхейма. Семь поколений они были вынуждены жениться на своих крестьянках, потому что никто не хотел вручать им своих дочерей.

– Но на каком положении его можно оставить? Он же не должен торчать при новом дворе нашего короля как бельмо на глазу...   
– Он даже не может считаться заложником, поскольку все его родственники умерли...  
– Зато он может служить целью разных мятежников и проходимцев, живым штандартом, ради которого будет подниматься смута...  
– Может, держать его пленником в казематах, у которого раз в три месяца берут кровь? Так тоже нехорошо. Случись что, и скажут: это потому, что королевская кровь Норфлара страдает...  
– Может, одурманить его? – среди общего гвалта пробормотал Хебер. – Есть же зелья, от которых становятся дураками. Кормить его мухоморами, пусть ходит по замку, роняя слюни.  
– Казнить его, и будь что будет. Скинуть его заживо в ту трясину. Пускай нажрется королевской крови на годы...

– У меня есть идея, как все сделать лучше, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Посланец Серого ордена напомнил, как получить трон по закону, чтобы сберечь честь, совесть и уважение перед людьми, богами и перед собой. 

В оглушительной тишине было слышно, как стреляют поленья в камине. 

– И что это? – гулко спросил Финиан.  
– Брачный союз. Если бы я породнился с кровью Норфлара, ни у кого не осталось бы вопросов, что трон мой по законному праву.   
– Но у короля не было дочерей! – выкрикнул кто-то. – А мальчишка еще слишком молод и вряд ли успел завести собственное потомство...

Исли кивнул:   
– Поэтому следует поступить по зову судьбы. Если король Норфлара так хотел породниться с Вестфьордом, что преследовал мою тетку Ингрид, не принимая отказов, мне следует жениться перед алтарем на его сыне. Я думаю, после этого ни один лорд-мятежник не захочет отвоевать юношу, чтобы поставить над собой. 

Ветер за окнами швырял в узорное стекло твердый, колючий снег. 

Воины Исли смотрели на своего короля в изумлении. 

И в тишине, нарушаемой свистом ветра, Финиан хлопнул себя по ляжке и начал оглушительно ржать. 

– Я думаю, он прыгнет с крыши, бедняжка, когда узнает, – сказал он, обращаясь ко всем, и вытер слезы. – А если нет – тем хуже для него. Хочу увидеть, как норфларская химера повернется к вестфьордскому жеребцу задом, и он насует ей под ее змеиный хвост!

Поднялся оглушительный рев – возмущенный, протестующий, одобрительный, просто пьяный.

Исли перевел дух и вытер вспотевшие руки о штаны. 

Правую сильно жгло в том месте, где Ригальдо когда-то прижимался щекой к его ладони.

*

– Я не буду, – решительно сказал Ригальдо. 

Он стоял у окна, которое снаружи наполовину занесло снегом, и его лицо казалось совершенно обескровленным. 

Исли молча ждал.

– Я знаю, вы хотите унизить меня, – тяжело уронил Ригальдо, глядя в сторону. – Придумали это... эту... – последнее слово он выплюнул так, словно к его губам прилипла ядовитая жаба. – А что дальше? Потом вам захочется называть меня собакой, чтобы я ел с вашей руки и ходил на четвереньках? А когда вам надоест, посадите в железную клетку, как ворону? Есть много разных способов опозорить человека...  
– Это ваш батюшка так развлекался? – сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, спросил Исли. Внутри него уже начинала тлеть ярость, хотя он отчаянно старался сохранить терпение. 

Когда он шел сюда, то думал, что Ригальдо ему не поверит. Ждал, что тот будет браниться, кричать, топать ногами.

Мальчик поверил сразу. Он побледнел и ушел в непробиваемую оборону. «Нет», «ни за что», «я не стану», «лучше смерть». Все хитрые, продуманные слова Исли разбивались об эту стену. Ригальдо стоял, зацепившись за решетку пальцами правой руки, и выглядел как человек, которого можно будет отодрать от окна только вместе с этой решеткой. Исли никак не мог перехватить его взгляд – тот ускользал, как будто Ригальдо стремился закрыться в себе наглухо.

Кажется, что за дни в заточении мальчик стремительно повзрослел.  
После последней фразы Исли он наконец посмотрел на него с холодным недоумением.

– Отец? – сказал он, кривя губы. – Причем тут мой отец? Ведь это вы меня так ненавидите. Я только никак не могу понять, чем я это заслужил...

У него наконец проскользнуло в голосе что-то от прежнего обиженного принца, и Исли сразу попытался расширить эту брешь.

– Я вас не ненавижу, Ригальдо, – терпеливо повторил он, становясь рядом с мальчиком и тоже берясь рукой за прутья. От него не укрылось, что Ригальдо сразу же отодвинулся, чтобы не соприкасаться даже с краем его плаща. – Но сейчас это единственный способ вас спасти...  
– Спасти меня? – эхом отозвался Ригальдо. В его глазах сверкнуло что-то похожее на гнев. – Но вы ведь уже однажды так же «спасли» меня. Эти разбойники на болотах, когда мы встретились... Вы их послали? 

Исли потупился. Надо же, вспомнил.

– И вы так спокойно положили собственных людей?!  
– Что вы, – поморщился Исли. – Это была просто шайка местных душегубов. Их нанял один из моих воинов, они даже не знали меня...

Ригальдо фыркнул. Глаза у него ярко горели:  
– Вот видите. И как мне после этого вам доверять?!

Он сравнял счет. Исли бы восхитился его выдержкой, если бы этот упрямец не портил все.

– А вот я спас вас тогда по правде, – вдруг произнес Ригальдо. Его заострившееся лицо как-то смягчилось, он будто всматривался во что-то далекое. – Там, на болотах, когда вы упали с тропы с этим разбойником. Если бы я вас не направлял, вы бы увязли в трясине... 

Он с изумлением поднял глаза на Исли и шепотом повторил:  
– Выходит, я и правда вас спас.

Он попал в яблочко, и у Исли заломило виски. Живя в Черном замке, он благополучно выкинул то происшествие из головы, утешая себя, что все получилось случайно, а теперь вот его тыкали носом, и поделом. Ему вспомнилась поговорка «разве нужно тащить из воды ствол, за который уцепился неблагодарный человек», и Исли вздохнул. Сделал шаг вперед и схватил Ригальдо за шиворот. Преодолевая его сопротивление, развернул мальчика к окну и почти воткнул носом в стекло.

– Смотрите, вот она, ваша обожаемая трясина, – сказал он Ригальдо в ухо. – В которой ваш отец топил кости ободранных им людей. Совет настаивает, чтобы я сделал то же самое с вами.

Ригальдо отчаянно пыхтел и упирался в стену, пытаясь вырваться. 

– Плевать! – выкрикнул он. – Смерти я не боюсь!   
– А пыток? – прошептал Исли, снова встряхивая его. – А пыток, Ригальдо? Прилюдной казни, когда вас выведут на помост голого, без клочка одежды, и поступят так, как ваш отец поступал с людьми: отрежут язык, чтобы вам нечем было просить о смерти, отрубят пальцы, снимут с ног и рук кожу, оскопят, прижгут места кровотечений, затем раздробят суставы, а после посадят на кол, на котором, возможно, вы проведете несколько очень долгих часов или даже дней, прежде чем наконец вас вышвырнут в болото. Вы к этому готовы, Ригальдо?.. И ради чего? Этого просит не только совет, но и все ваши подданные, за всех, кого ваш отец замучил, запытал. У вас нет друзей в Черном замке. Кроме меня. Я правда хочу вас от этого уберечь.

Он говорил, не повышая голоса, по-прежнему удерживая Ригальдо за шею, вжимая его в холодное стекло. Мальчика трясло, его лицо было мокрым, губы вздрагивали. Когда Исли умолк, чтобы перевести дух, он разлепил губы и пробормотал:  
– Господи, как я вас ненавижу... Вы не друг, вы хуже их всех... Я убью вас...

Исли тяжело вздохнул и отпустил его. Отошел на пару шагов и вытащил из ножен кинжал. Бросил его на каменный пол:  
– Ну, давайте. 

Ригальдо утер кулаком мокрые глаза и недоверчиво посмотрел на кинжал:   
– Да?! Чтобы, когда я его поднял, ворвалась стража? Чтобы уж точно засудить за нападение на короля?!

Исли лишь восхищенно покачал головой. Мальчик быстро учился. Пока он любовался им, Ригальдо прянул к оружию змеей. Но Исли был быстрее и наступил на растопыренные пальцы.

Ригальдо заорал и второй рукой сильно ударил его по бедру. Исли усилил нажим, а сам сгреб его за волосы, побуждая задрать голову. И сказал:  
– Ригальдо, поймите, что с вами никто не шутит. Вас либо казнят, либо отдадут толпе. Либо мы заключим союз, который сделает вас неприкосновенным. 

Он нарочно избегал слова «брак». Но Ригальдо все понимал. Его рот приоткрылся:  
– Но это же будет нарочно... позорная... женитьба... Все же подумают... Мы же оба мужчины...  
– Да, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Все именно это и подумают. 

Он отпустил мальчика и кивнул на кинжал:   
– Ну что, попробуем еще раз? Сколько раз надо повторить, чтобы стало понятно: вы не в тех обстоятельствах, чтобы чего-то стесняться. Умный человек сделает все, лишь бы выжить. 

Ригальдо стоял перед ним на коленях, бледный, растерзанный, с порванным воротом, и его губы беззвучно шевелились. Он посмотрел на кинжал в своей руке, потом на Исли. 

И с отрешенным, просветлевшим лицом направил лезвие на себя. 

Исли молниеносно оказался рядом. Выбил кинжал из руки, пинком отшвырнул его в угол. И молча ударил Ригальдо в лицо. 

Тот схватился за рот и мешком осел на пол.

– Мы заключим этот брак, даже если слуги приведут вас к алтарю силой, – твердо сказал Исли, забирая кинжал. – Мне нужна кровь Норфлара, его трон и его земли. Лично к вам у меня нет ненависти, Ригальдо. Я король, и я просто делаю то, что должен.

*

В замке снова готовились к пиру – в первый раз после памятной охоты. Антейн предлагал не устраивать шума, по-тихому разослать соседям вести о переменах, но тут уперся Хебер: что такое, у нас тут в замке не чума, а королевская свадьба, женим государя, как должно, люди должны видеть, что мы знаем, что творим! Исли в кои-то веки был с ним согласен: снявши голову, по волосам не плачут. Пусть закатят такой пир, что и чертям станет жарко, чтобы нищие в городе потом обожрались объедками с королевского стола. 

И к воротам опять потянулись телеги и сани: везли свиные туши, жесткие, мороженые, лежащие, как дрова, везли молочных поросят, жирных гусей, индюшек, блестящую серебром рыбу; охотники несли на кухню связки рябчиков, которых повара нафаршируют рябиной и можжевельником для горькой сладости.

С утра стоял такой холод, что колючим воздухом было трудно дышать. В полдень солнце в небе выглядело как тусклая монетка; очертания башен замка будто заволокла морозная дымка. 

Исли тянуло туда, на холод – окунуться в пронзительную чистоту, смыть с себя липкие взгляды и перешептывания, – но он сидел в зале совета, подписывая указы, и ему нельзя было демонстрировать слабость. И поэтому он милостиво улыбался. Всем: приехавшему магистру Серого ордена, главам дворянских норфларских семей, сенешалю, который, бледный как смерть, вопросил, где королю будет угодно провести брачную ночь. «В темнице!» – ляпнул кто-то, но тут же замолчал, очевидно, получив локтем под дых.

Никто из этих людей не понимал его планов, за исключением, пожалуй, того самого серого монаха. Брат Константин, вот как его звали. Он был свидетелем того, как Исли не позволил сжечь флаги с химерой, и улыбнулся – удивленно и довольно. «Правильно, ваше величество, – прошелестел он. – Ваша политика мудра. Когда вы им скажете?..» 

«Позже, – подумал Исли. – После проклятой женитьбы».

Он совсем не был уверен, что все из ее участников доживут до утра.

В Вестфьорде свадьбы играли летом, на зеленых холмах. Жених и его друзья подъезжали к дому невесты, требуя выдать им девушку, и завязывалась потасовка на кулаках. Невеста же, вскочив на лошадь, неслась прочь, и жениху приходилось изрядно погоняться за ней, пока не выдыхались и лошади, и люди. Только тогда начиналось венчание, а следом – веселый и долгий пир, после которого молодые проводили ночь прямо под небом.

В шестнадцать лет Исли представлял свою свадьбу именно так. В тридцать один год, застегивая пряжку ремня поверх кожаного панциря, проверив, как ходят в ножнах и меч, и кинжал, он накинул тяжелый меховой плащ и вышел в зиму. Ему предстоял совсем другой обряд.

По местным обычаям перед венчанием в часовне следовало отдать дань старым богам. Исли не удержался от вопроса: что, и здесь кровавое подношение, да сколько же можно?! Но все оказалось не так. 

Его привели в зимний лес, на поляну. Среди глубоких снегов на склоне горы, под толстой наледью, журчал родник, не замерзая даже в такие морозы. Вода собиралась в чашу, брызгала через край и снова убегала под землю. Перед ним высилась невысокая рукотворная арка.

И никаких священников или жрецов. Исли вздохнул.

Ждали в молчании. За спиной толпились рыцари из ближнего круга, за ними теснились слуги. Исли разглядывал лица: жадное любопытство, смятение, стыд.

Горели факелы, обрисовывая светом полукруг на снегу. Поодаль, скрытые темнотой, фыркали лошади, звякала сбруя. На дороге к замку тоже стояли факельщики, и Исли чувствовал странное тревожное волнение, поглядывая из-за деревьев на эту тропинку из огней. Небо над головой казалось мохнатым и черным, и в нем колючим лучистым светом горели звезды. Как и другие, Исли дышал через рукавицу. Так было проще скрыть лицо. 

Вдруг кто-то закричал: «Едут, едут!», – и все зашевелились, выпрямили спины. Исли остался неподвижным. По договоренности, Ригальдо должен был привести к нему Хебер – на своей лошади, чтобы не убежал.

Кавалькада ехала неспешно, чтобы не переломать ноги коням на скользкой дороге. Вот они, наконец, остановились, спешились, послышались громкие голоса. И вдруг – смех, прямо-таки раскаты. Люди там, в темноте, собрались ну очень веселые.

Исли нахмурился. Он никак не мог понять, что послужило причиной веселья. 

Факелы приближались. Уже можно было рассмотреть тех, кто шел через лес. И, вглядевшись, Исли чуть не ахнул.

Ригальдо привезли к нему _в платье_.

В темном бархатном платье под горло, с меховой опушкой по подолу и рукавам. Оно было ему длинно, подол сбивался и волочился по снегу, а подобрать его Ригальдо не догадался. Сзади тянулся теплый плащ, тоже женский. Капюшон упал на спину. Изо рта Ригальдо клубами вырывался пар. По пути он зацепил куст, и тот просыпался снегом ему на плечи.

И во всем этом великолепии он яростно перебирался через сугробы, путаясь в длинной юбке, а сзади шли конвоиры и подгоняли его, как загонщики – дикого зверя. 

Дойдя до Исли, он поднял сверкающие глаза – на лице синел след от вчерашнего удара – и сказал звенящим от злости голосом:  
– Этого я от вас не ожидал. 

Плащ съехал на бок, Ригальдо стоял, скособочившись, разведя в стороны руки, готовый к прыжку. И, оглядев смеющихся людей, Исли негромко спросил:  
– Кто посмел? 

Смех как отрезало. Вперед вышел Хебер.

– Ваше величество, так... если он невеста!  
– Все, кто участвовал в этом, будут наказаны, – сказал Исли. – Устроили тут... балаган. 

Он искоса посмотрел на Ригальдо: тот так и стоял, тяжело дыша, а на щеках у него горели красные пятна. Еще замерзнет... в этом, помрет наутро.

На «это» Исли даже смотреть избегал.

– У тебя есть другая одежда? – спросил он Ригальдо. Тот мотнул головой, и Исли захотелось выматериться.  
– Дети мои, оставьте раздоры... – раздался тихий голос. 

А вот и жрец. Седой дед выполз из-под свисающих еловых веток и, тыкая клюкой в снег, пошел вперед. Его придерживали две молодые девчонки. Они старательно отводили глаза, чтобы не пялиться на Ригальдо, но было видно, что это дается им с трудом. Старик дошел до Исли, зачем-то похлопал его по груди и довольно сказал:   
– Так, молодец пускай встанет здесь, а девица напротив… – и Исли понял, что этот старый гриб слеп как крот. 

Ригальдо, который тоже это понял, вдруг фыркнул, тряхнул головой и встал, где ему показали. Задрал подбородок и уставился в темноту. 

Старец нащупал их руки, соединил и положил на арку. И, надавив на плечи, заставил опуститься на колени. Голос у него сделался глубокий и густой:  
– Мы просим древних богов в своем долгом сне благословить эту пару, дабы плодились и размножались, приумножая болотный род, и сохрани их железо, и огонь, и вода, и святая брусника...

Ригальдо презрительно улыбнулся, но Исли, держащий свою руку поверх его на арке, чувствовал, как тот дрожит, то ли от холода, то ли от переживаний, потому что все это было непривычно: и толстые венки из остролиста и снежноягодника, которые надели им на головы, и кубок, из которого их поочередно поили сладким вином, горькой брусникой и ледяной водой из источника, и лента, пропущенная между запястий. И Исли чувствовал себя так торжественно-странно и грустно, потому что он не был влюбленным женихом, а Ригальдо не был его кроткой невестой, и все эти древние слова, падающие в снежную тишину, были не про них. 

– Встаньте, дети, – позвал жрец, и Исли удивился тому, что все уже кончилось. Солдаты собирали факелы, свидетели расходились к своим лошадям. Ригальдо угрюмо оглядывался, и Исли подал руку, чтобы перевести его через сугробы, но мальчик отвернулся и, высоко подобрав подол, бодро пошел через снег.

Назад они ехали вместе на коне Исли. Тот посадил мальчишку перед собой, чтобы не соскользнул, и теперь прилагал изрядные усилия, чтобы не прижиматься к его заднице. У него перед носом маячила непокрытая черноволосая макушка, и в конце концов Исли сам натянул на нее капюшон. Он злился на многое, – на Ригальдо, на Хебера, на это бархатное платье, но пуще всего на то, что ему было чертовски неудобно ехать верхом. Потому что каждый раз, как он вспоминал про платье, у него вставало колом, и он надеялся, что Ригальдо не особо задумывается, что это там за примерзший сзади железный лом.

*

У пройдохи-магистра из Серого ордена глаза, в отличие от старого жреца, были на месте. И эти глаза заметались, когда, едва войдя в часовню, Ригальдо ринулся к нему:   
– Ваше преосвященство, я прошу убежища у святой церкви. 

И бухнулся в ноги, подлец. 

На нем был черный дублет и бриджи, заправленные в высокие сапоги, потому что сразу же по приезду в замок Исли отпустил его переодеться. 

Набившийся в часовню народ, все сплошь мужчины: вестфьордские воины, побратимы, лорды Норфлара, стража – вытянул шеи, недобро запереглядывался. Стояла ужасная духота. Горели сотни свечей, истекая воском, было жарко, между лопатками тек пот. 

Магистр посмотрел поверх склоненной спины Ригальдо в глаза Исли и, промокнув лоб, сказал:   
– Встаньте, дитя мое. Сейчас мы не в церкви, а в часовне Черного замка. И мне пришлось заново освятить ее после всех бесчинств, которые творились здесь при вашем отце.

Ригальдо вздрогнул и безмолвно уставился на священника. А Исли почти физически ощутил, как худеет его казна. Он обещал святой церкви много, очень много, – и деньги, и некоторые поправки в законах, и земли под строительство нового аббатства. Но все это стоило руки Ригальдо. 

И снова был ритуал. Горели свечи, тихо пел хор, а они с Ригальдо стояли друг перед другом. На волосах принца лежал узкий легкий венец, и Исли завидовал, чувствуя, как тяжеленная корона норовит переломить его шейный хребет. Магистр выкинул из речи и «кто отдает эту женщину за этого мужчину», «знаете ли вы, почему эти двое не могут быть вместе». Но когда он мудро произнес «Теперь я объявляю вас вступившими в брак» и запнулся, не в силах разрешить супругам поцеловаться, Исли крепко сжал пальцы Ригальдо и заставил его развернуться к гостям. А потом поднял руки и снял с себя корону, с облегчением тряхнув головой. 

– Возлюбленные мои подданные, – твердо сказал он, – в этот день я, Исли из Вестфьорда, беру за себя Ригальдо, урожденного Норфлар, кровь от крови этой земли. Но я не хочу носить корону прежнего короля, красные рубины которой жгут мне руки, а корона моего рода спит на дне великого моря. И поэтому я нарекаю свое королевство новым именем – Вестфлар, и у него будет новый герб и новая корона. Только так мы все наконец будем жить в мире. Преклоните колени. 

Ригальдо, чью руку он сжимал, обернулся, глядя на него в изумлении.

«Да, вот так, – сказал ему взглядом Исли. – Новое королевство и новая жизнь, и мы вступим в нее чистые, как женихи в брачных одеждах. Так соседи скорее признают мое право на этот трон, а нам наконец удастся избавиться от теней прошлого».

Треск мороза за окном потонул в шорохе – это дружно опускались на пол вассалы будущего Вестфлара.

*

– За короля Вестфлара!  
– За короля!  
– И за молодую королеву!..

Ригальдо вздрогнул и метнул гневный взгляд на крикуна. Его рука напрасно зашарила по столешнице – ножа, чтобы резать мясо, принцу-консорту не положили. 

Исли потянулся накрыть его пальцы своей рукой, но Ригальдо отдернул ладонь, будто обжегшись, и он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку трона. От громких выкриков, хохота, звона посуды и визга флейт болела голова. Чадили факелы, а лучшее вино на вкус казалось кислым, как яблочное пойло. 

Он искоса посмотрел на Ригальдо: тот сидел, демонстративно отодвинув от себя блюда, которые не мог есть без ножа, и мрачно вертел в пальцах ложку. Весь в черном, как ворона или чума на пиру. Исли загляделся на его профиль. Ригальдо вдруг повернул голову, поймал взгляд на себе. Его лицо напряглось, он торопливо осушил свой кубок и подставил его слуге: налей еще.

Исли тоже поднял свою чашу, но, в отличие от Ригальдо, едва смочил губы.

Пир длился три часа, а его воины уже обезумели так, словно надирались с рассвета. Слуги, замотавшись бегать в погреб с кувшинами, в конце концов прикатили бочонки. Исли понимал, почему так: после часовни всех охватило долгожданное облегчение, как будто люди не верили, что с этой безумной свадьбой все получится. Антейн, склонившись к уху Исли, доверительно признался, что опасался небесного огня, который испепелит их всех, как закоренелых грешников, включая и магистра. Исли подумал, что Антейн рано радуется: они еще не допили до дна всю чашу грехов, которую сулил сегодняшний вечер.

От этой мысли ему все-таки пришлось опрокинуть в себя полный кубок. Поставив его, Исли услышал крики: «Счастья, любви молодым! И деток побольше, пусть их брак, ха-ха, будет плодовитым!» Кто-то, покачиваясь, поднялся и заявил: «Выбирай корову по рогу, а королевича – по роду!» Тут же посыпались переделанные застольные шутки.

Гуляли в той самой зале, где он прирезал прежнего короля, и кое-кто из присутствующих уже не постеснялся разыграть эту сцену. Два молодых парня боролись на полу, потом один оседлал другого и так лихо стал давить ему на шею объеденной бедренной костью, что Исли подумал: он-таки придушит врага. Но верхний выпрямился, махнул – и по полу под общий смех покатился кочан капусты. На нем был железный обруч, и парень, выпрямившись, гордо этот обруч продемонстрировал. И вдруг, хитро усмехнувшись, сунул в него длинную кость и поводил взад-вперед. 

Зала покатилась со смеху. 

Ригальдо вспыхнул и отвернулся, но здесь, во главе стола, ему было некуда спрятаться от грубых шуток. Исли знал, что куда бы тот ни посмотрел, увидит одно и тоже: раззявленные рты, непристойные жесты и злые глаза. И если часть пирующих всего лишь пьяно потешалась над принцем, то другая ненавидела вполне трезво и искренне. 

Исли не мог позволить себе сейчас жалеть его. На кону было слишком много всего: власть, поддержка его войска, новое королевство. Поэтому он просто сам нарезал мясо и поставил перед Ригальдо тарелку. И сказал:  
– Ешьте, вам понадобятся силы. День еще не закончился.

Ригальдо посмотрел на розовые дымящиеся ломти окорока с толстой корочкой, пересыпанные ягодами и перцем, и тихо спросил:   
– Вам все это нравится? Вы действительно получаете от этого удовольствие?

Он никогда не говорил ему ни «сир», ни «ваше величество», словно до сих пор не смирился с титулом Исли.

«Нет, – мысленно ответил тот, – у меня болит голова, я хочу перевешать музыкантов, я устал следить, чтобы вы не выпрыгнули в окно, и не знаю, куда деваться от накатывающего возбуждения».

– Да, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к Ригальдо. – Вообразите, вы только что свершили месть и получили то, чего так жаждала ваша душа…  
– Королевство, – шепотом сказал Ригальдо.

Исли кивнул:  
– Именно. Разве вы не чувствовали бы торжества на моем месте?..  
– Мне было неплохо и на своем, – задиристо ответил Ригальдо и отпил вина.

Исли покачал головой:  
– Да нет же, Ригальдо. Вам было плохо.

Тот опустил глаза и сжал губы.

– Как будто мне сейчас хорошо. Пока вы не пришли, я был наследником. Теперь у меня нет ничего: ни трона, ни чести, ни свободы…  
– Зато у вас есть жизнь, – серьезно сказал Исли. Он вдруг почувствовал странное волнение от того, что они разговаривают – как прежде, как весь тот неповторимый месяц, который он прожил в замке под видом наемника. Шум пира словно отодвинулся, они были вдвоем. Исли даже повернулся боком, чтобы перетянуть на себя все внимание Ригальдо, успев заметить, как нахмурился наблюдающий издалека Финиан.

Может быть, Исли напился, и в нем проснулась сентиментальность.

Так или иначе, он обмакнул куриную ножку в подливку и провел черту по тарелке:  
– То, что вы сейчас чувствуете – неизбежно. Как говорил один умный человек, «у победы тысяча отцов, но поражение всегда сирота». Однако победа переменчива, я сто раз вам это говорил…

Уголки рта Ригальдо изумленно дрогнули:  
– Вы сейчас подбиваете меня к бунту?..

Исли хотел ответить, но его прервал дьявольский шум. В залу запустили кота с привязанной к хвосту длинной тряпкой, которую подожгли. Кот в ужасе метался между столами, потом запрыгнул на одного из гостей, раздирая ему спину когтями, и теперь уже оба орали. Ригальдо снова вспыхнул:   
– Эта веревка... Это как хвост у химеры. Они насмехаются над моим гербом!

Исли нахмурился. Он велел вернуть в зал штандарты с химерами – на одну стену, а на другой повесить флаги Вестфьорда как символ будущего объединенного королевства, чтобы показать лордам Норфлара, что уважает их происхождение. Теперь эти пьяные скоты все испортили. И хрупкий разговор с Ригальдо – тоже. Мальчишка надулся и снова сидел, как индюк. 

Исли махнул слугам – убрать кота, живо. И поймал взгляд Финиана. Тот улыбался спокойно и довольно. Вот он склонился к уху Хебера, и тот, конечно, сразу заревел:  
– Тихо! Слушайте! Колокол! Колокол!  
– Полночный колокол!  
– Молодым пора идти в опочивальню!

Глаза Ригальдо заметались, он сжал ложку, как будто это был кинжал. Исли едва не притопнул от досады. Он собирался обставить отход наверх тише – может быть, когда все перепьются. И уж совсем некстати это было сейчас, когда роду мальчишки нанесли очередное оскорбление. Ригальдо смотрел на Исли из своего кресла, сжавшись, и тот мотнул головой:   
– Идем. Договорим по пути.

Тут с двух сторон к ним наклонились пьяные рожи:   
– В Норфларе принято нести молодых на руках... Это последний шанс друзей жениха немного полапать невесту…  
– Мы дойдем сами, – твердо сказал Исли, поднимаясь. Он предложил руку Ригальдо, но тот ее не принял. Впрочем, разгулявшихся дворян остановить было не просто. Разгоряченные, потные, они напирали так, что стража, стоявшая за спиной Исли, принялась их распихивать. Исли повел Ригальдо через толпу «дружков жениха». Снова посыпались непристойные шутки, Исли с изумлением расслышал плохо скрываемое возбуждение в пьяных голосах:  
– Жаль, я бы пощупал этого петушка, может, он все же курочка-несушка…  
– Ага, яйца несет, только оба висят между ног!..  
– Что-то у королевы зад худоват... На таком заду только набьешь себе шишки…  
– Ничего, наш король разберется, как ниву вспахать…  
– Ток придется перемазаться в черной земельке…  
– Требую объединения королевств! – заорал очередной нажравшийся дурак в пышных одеждах. Он стоял, покачиваясь, за спиной у Ригальдо. – Требую немедленного слияния! Готов поддержать нового короля словом и делом!

И, ухватив Ригальдо за талию, прижал к себе и два раза недвусмысленно ткнулся бедрами ему в зад. 

Ригальдо с безумными глазами развернулся на каблуках и сунул ему локтем в зубы. 

– Ах ты, змееныш, сука паучья!..

Дворянин замахнулся, да так и осел. Его рука опустилась, пальцы мазнули по лезвию меча, до середины загнанного ему в грудь. Сидя на полу, парень бешено захрипел, завертел глазами. Из его рта пошла розовая пена. Исли немного потянул клинок на себя, а потом протолкнул его глубже. Раздался хруст. Глаза у шутника закатились, и он рухнул на пол, разметав руки и ноги. Исли уперся ему в грудь и вытащил меч. 

И в тишине, кругами расходящейся от неподвижного тела, громко и зло сказал:  
– Никто не смеет безнаказанно касаться консорта – сына короля и королевского супруга.

Ригальдо рядом с ним рвано дышал. 

Исли вытер меч о плащ мертвеца. Вложив его в ножны, он повторил:   
– Никто – без моего приказа.

Люди зашевелились. Придворные медленно отступали назад, а вперед выходили воины Исли, прошедшие с ним огонь и воду. Антейн обогнул тело, едва мазнув по нему взглядом, и отвесил поклон:

– Ваше величество и... ваше высочество, настало время пройти в брачный чертог.


	4. Chapter 4

В комнату их провожало человек тридцать рыцарей. Все, как один, молчаливые, здоровенные, в кожаных доспехах, разогревшиеся на пиру; от них разило потом, возбуждением и вином. Вначале, пока память о происшествии внизу была еще сильна, они угрюмо вышагивали спереди и сзади, выполняя наказ Исли не приближаться к принцу, но на лестнице снова тесно окружили новобрачных, так скученно, будто опасались, что по пути в опочивальню те могут исчезнуть. Эти опасения не были лишними: Ригальдо поднимался, крепко сжав губы, то и дело стреляя глазами по сторонам, как затравленный псами волчонок, который скалит зубы, не давая к себе подступиться, потому что знает, что стоит покачнуться – и стая навалится скопом, чтобы кусать и рвать. Была бы возможность – умчался бы прочь; но возможности не было. На одной из ступеней он запнулся, и десяток рук тут же поддержал его в спину. Исли обернулся, смерил напирающую толпу взглядом. Оказалось, что одни смотрят жадно, с непристойным любопытством, другие – с сочувствием, третьи – с отвращением. С такими лицами обычно ведут на виселицу, а не на брачное ложе. Но Исли думал: пусть так. Пусть себе негодуют, злятся, удивляются, завидуют. Больше никакого слепого обожания в этом замке. 

Молодой супруг, во всяком случае, его точно не обожал.

Их привели не в восточную башню, где Ригальдо коротал дни в заточении, а в северную, в его личную комнату. Если он и удивился, то виду не подал. Возле двери уже ждали слуги.

Вперед, не поднимая глаз, вышла девушка. Она должна была что-то сказать, но вдруг зарделась и просто бросила горсть зерна и монет под ноги Исли. Другие так же молча последовали ее примеру.

– Вон пошли, дуры, – прошипел Ригальдо. Он отмахнулся от бьющегося о дублет пшена. Перед дверью лежало широкое белое полотнище, символизирующее добрачную чистоту супругов. Ригальдо демонстративно наступил на него сапогом. За спиной Исли послышались неловкие смешки. Он снова оглянулся, приморозил весельчаков взглядом, протянул подскочившему оруженосцу меч и кинжал и, крепко взяв Ригальдо за локоть, ввел его в комнату. Дверь захлопнулась перед чужими носами.

Едва перешагнув порог, Ригальдо вырвал руку и отошел. Они замерли друг напротив друга. Исли огляделся. В покоях принца все было как прежде, разве что стойку с оружием унесли. Стало понятно, что никто на этой свадьбе по-настоящему не заботится о Ригальдо: новобрачным не оставили ни еды, ни теплой воды, ни чистых полотенец – одуревшие вконец слуги даже не разожгли камин. В комнате было, как в леднике. Горела одна-единственная свеча. Спальня за аркой освещалась только холодным звездным светом.

Исли покрутил головой и убедился, что они не одни. С кушетки навстречу им, кланяясь, поднялся маленький смуглый человек.

– Кто это? – нахмурился Ригальдо.  
– Лекарь из города, – Исли выдержал его взгляд. 

Глаза Ригальдо заметались.

– Зачем?.. 

Исли подтолкнул его в сторону алькова:

– Иди, он тебе все расскажет.  
– Разве он говорит на нашем языке?..  
– Покажет на пальцах все, что надо. Иди, ради бога!

Настороженно оглядываясь, Ригальдо скрылся за аркой. Исли потер лоб, расстегнул плащ. Опустился на кушетку, на которой когда-то спал, и прикрыл глаза. Его потряхивало, и холод не имел к этому никакого отношения. В нем будто поднималось темное чувство, замешанное на всех волнениях этой ночи, росло, как закваска в кадке: злость, жалость, гнев, стыд, сочувствие... и возбуждение, и недоброе любопытство. Проклятое платье до сих пор стояло перед глазами, будто околдовало его, да и поганые шутки здорово распалили. 

Исли сделалось так жарко, что он огляделся и подумал: если и в соседней комнате для молодых не найдется вина, кто-то за это ответит. Вино было необходимо: Исли не сомневался, что самая трудная часть этой ночи еще впереди. Ригальдо, похоже, смутно представлял, что их ожидает, шутки внизу больше напугали, чем просветили его. Еще до венчания Исли думал, чем сможет ему помочь, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем распорядиться тайно привезти из города лекаря-южанина. К счастью, тот оказался достаточно умен, чтобы молча кивнуть, когда Исли сказал ему на ломаном наречии: «Сможешь подготовить моего жениха к браку?» Про них, про южан, говорили, что в жарких странах случается и не такое.

Похоже, что до Ригальдо наконец что-то дошло, потому что уважаемый лекарь вылетел из покоев пинком, а вслед – принесенные им склянки и трубки.

Две склянки разбились, но самый большой флакон уцелел, завертелся по полу.

Исли подобрал его и, зажав в кулаке, шагнул в соседнюю комнату. 

Ригальдо сидел на краю кровати, пунцовый от злости. Свой плащ он сбросил и остался в сапогах и дублете, подобравшийся, напряженный, как видно, готовый продать жизнь подороже. Исли молча бросил флакон на одеяла. Ригальдо взглянул на стекло, как на гадюку, внезапно заползшую к нему на постель.

– Я не стану, – решительно заявил он. – Это гадко, я никогда ничего такого делать не буду. Этот человек... он какой-то ужасный.  
– Вы разбили флакон с целебным зельем, глупое вы дитя, – тихо сказал Исли.  
– Оно не понадобится, – нахмурился Ригальдо. – Это всего лишь обычай. Давайте просто пересидим здесь эту ночь? Никто же не ждет, что мы будем показывать простыни?..

Исли с печалью посмотрел на него и помотал головой. Ригальдо нахохлился, упрямо сжав губы. Он снова был тем самым капризным и гордым мальчиком, который шатался в одиночестве в окрестностях замка, но не знал настоящего горя, пока Исли его ему не причинил. 

И прямо сейчас собирался причинить еще больше.

Дверь приоткрылась, и Ригальдо тут же вскочил с постели. 

За стеной смирно кашлянули, и голос брата Константина произнес:  
– Ваше величество, я здесь. Можно начинать.

Ригальдо побледнел:  
– Зачем здесь серый монах?

Исли не успел ответить. Монах сделал это за него, прошелестев из соседней комнаты:  
– Ваше высочество, брак короля должен быть заключен по всем правилам. На совете, на котором решалась ваша судьба, его величество поклялся, что сделает вас супругом. Только тогда трон Нолфара признает его... а вы будете в безопасности. Магистр считает это возможным.  
– Но мы обвенчаны перед всеми богами, и новыми, и старыми, – упрямился Ригальдо, наклоняя голову, как молодой бычок. – Какого рожна вам еще надо?   
– Брак должен быть консуммирован, – отозвался монах. – Не беспокойтесь, мое присутствие вас не потревожит. Я буду в соседней комнате и по завершению засвидетельствую перед людьми, что все состоялось.

Ригальдо выглядел так, будто не может дышать.

– У нас нет выбора, – вздохнул Исли. – Иначе они вас разорвут.

Взгляд мальчика метался по стенам спальни.

– Давайте все сделаем быстро, – устало сказал Исли, скидывая плащ.

Ригальдо проследил его падение на пол и сделал шаг назад. 

– Тогда почему здесь только монах? – спросил он, отступая за стол. – Почему бы не позвать сюда всю вашу свору? Чтобы они тоже проверили, хорошо ли вспахана нива! Они, по-моему, хотят, вы же их слышали!.. 

От его слов у Исли закололо в кончиках пальцев. Казалось бы, что ему до поддевок несчастного, униженного мальчишки, слова – все, что тому осталось, чтобы сохранить гордость. Но Исли сегодня уже лишил человека жизни за шутку о том же самом, и, видят боги, все его силы, и душевные, и физические, были на исходе.

Он показал глазами на уцелевший флакон с маслом:   
– Возьми это.

Ригальдо отчаянно замотал головой.

Ладно же. Исли шагнул к столу, на котором стоял высокий кувшин, и доверху наполнил глубокие кубки, расплескав вино – руки дрожали. Потом он так же молча обошел стол. Ригальдо отступал от него, но вскоре стало некуда – его спина уперлась в высокий столбик кровати.

Исли сгреб его за волосы на затылке, приставил кубок к губам и скомандовал:  
– Пей!

Ригальдо был вынужден сделал глоток. Он пил неаккуратно, фыркая и захлебываясь. Красное вино текло у него по подбородку, пачкая воротник. Когда кубок опорожнился, Исли приставил к его губам второй. Ригальдо осилил только половину. Глаза у него быстро осоловели, и Исли вспомнил: он же ничего не ел на пиру. Тем лучше. Он отставил кубок и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на дублете мальчика. Внезапно Ригальдо накрыл его руку своей.

– Только я буду сопротивляться, – он сосредоточенно сдвинул брови.

Исли хмыкнул: совсем пьяный.

– Сопротивляйтесь, если это позволит вам сохранить гордость, – серьезно сказал он, справившись с последней пуговицей. Ригальдо дышал на него винными парами. У него был мокрый, перемазанный подбородок, и Исли не выдержал – наклонился к лицу Ригальдо и поцеловал его.

Это совсем не было похоже на поцелуй с женщиной. Твердый, узкий, соленый рот, пушок над верхней губой, острый запах мужчины. Исли сглотнул, обхватил Ригальдо за талию и прижался бедрами, давая ему почувствовать свое возбуждение. Прямой, как палка, член болезненно уперся в завязки штанов.

И тут дорогой супруг от души шарахнул его кувшином. Исли успел поднять руку, и удар пришелся по плечу, а мальчик, вывернувшись из его объятий, пятился к окну, швыряя в Исли все подряд: какие-то безделицы со стола, книги, кубки. Он бросил и табуретку – промазал, и она врезалась в стену. А следом мальчик попытался перевернуть на Исли стол. 

Молитвы о смирении в соседней комнате стали громче, поплыл удушающе-сладкий запах драгоценного мира и розовой воды. Исли озлился на святошу. Они с Ригальдо кружили, пригнувшись, как звери. И, дождавшись, пока мальчик потеряет равновесие, Исли перепрыгнул стол и обрушился на своего жениха. 

Тот сопротивлялся, как и обещал. Он лупил Исли по голове и плечам, пинался и лягался; когда Исли прижал его к полу, он вцепился ему зубами в щеку. Она мгновенно онемела, а потом налилась дергающей болью, Исли почувствовал, как на ней надувается гигантский желвак, и несколько раз ударил Ригальдо по голове. Он бил расчетливо, чтобы не сломать нос. С последним ударом Ригальдо ахнул и обмяк, его глаза закатились. Исли встал на ноги, вздернул мальчишку за пояс и бросил на кровать. 

Он раздевал его сам, вклинившись между колен: снял пояс, дублет, сапоги, не справившись с завязками бриджей, просто разорвал их. Когда он потащил штаны с бедер, Ригальдо зашевелился и принялся отползать назад, не понимая, что этим все упрощает. Кинув штаны на пол, Исли оперся коленом на деревянный край кровати. Ригальдо лежал перед ним в одной нижней рубашке, и его согнутые ноги казались белее, чем льняная ткань. Подол рубашки непристойно задрался, приоткрыв жесткую черную поросль в паху, переходящую на бедра и мошонку, ровный юношеский член. Для Исли все это было ново и дико: длинные ноги, покрытые темными волосками, худые голени, твердые колени. Но его собственный, опавший во время драки член радостно дернулся, приветствуя все это, и Исли решил: будь что будет.

Проклятый монах продолжал твердить свои молитвы.

Ригальдо, которого, похоже, слишком сильно приложило, или же он просто был вусмерть пьяным, моргал, будто в прострации, но, когда Исли, не раздеваясь, полез к нему на одеяла, встрепенулся и вяло сказал:  
– Господи, как я вас ненавижу. Вы, наверное, боитесь меня, раз хотите унизить... Трусливый мерзавец…  
– Нет, – перебил Исли, переворачивая его кверху задом. И подумал: «Я желаю тебя, глупый мальчик. Я хочу тебя с тех пор, как впервые увидел». А вслух произнес другое: – Я тебя спасаю. Если мы не сделаем этого, они заберут тебя и убьют.

Ригальдо дернулся, но Исли навалился на него и плотно прижал ладони к одеялам. Те струились под руками, теплые и мягкие, сбивались на постели волнами лучшей зимней пушнины. Под такими одеялами было бы славно спать вдвоем.

Исли отогнал эту мысль, не додумав. Они с Ригальдо здесь не затем, чтобы вместе спать. Он чувствовал под собой голый зад, покрывшийся мурашками, и не думал уже ни о чем: ни о монахе за стеной, ни о своих воинах за дверью, ни о долге перед королевством, а только о том, что его член тверд, как рукоять меча.

Под руку попался флакон. Негнущимися пальцами Исли распустил шнуровку на штанах. Масло текло в руку, пачкая одежду и одеяла. Когда скользкая набухшая головка самым краем коснулась ягодицы Ригальдо, тот вздрогнул, сжался и прошептал:  
– О господи! – и принялся крутиться так, что пришлось заломить ему руки за спину. С коротким вскриком Ригальдо воткнулся лицом в одеяла. Мех тут же набился ему в рот, заглушая все звуки. Исли вздернул мальчишку за бедра, распихал ноги в стороны, глубоко вдохнул и попытался пристроиться. Вышло не с первого раза.

В своих греховных приключениях он уже делал так с некоторыми женщинами, но с мальчиком все оказалось сложнее. Он был сильный, жесткий, не готовый к вторжению, и Исли овладевал им, стиснув зубы. Было горячо и больно, и оттого так хорошо, что темнело в глазах. Ригальдо бешено дергался и вдруг, почувствовав Исли в себе, ахнул, судорожно выдохнул: «Господи!» – и умолк, перестав шевелиться, как замирает пойманный зверь с мешком на голове. Все его мышцы будто закаменели. Приноровившись, Исли размашисто толкался в него, засаживая глубоко и сильно, чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца, а по телу до самых пальцев ног волнами растекается дрожь. Он с трудом дышал, сердце яростно колотилось. Кровать скрипела, монах за стеной перестал бубнить; по спальне отчетливо разносились шлепки от соприкосновения двух тел и хриплое частое дыхание. Сам Ригальдо, которого Исли возил взад-вперед по постели, молчал, не поднимая головы. Рубашка у него на спине задралась, оголив узкую поясницу и оттопыренный белый зад. Исли на свой страх и риск отпустил его выкрученные руки и обхватил за талию, короткими рывками насаживая на себя. Запрокинул голову и выгнулся всем телом, плотно вжавшись пахом между ягодиц. И кончил так бурно и обильно, как не бывало даже в ранней юности, и, пока он изливался толчками, перед зажмуренными глазами будто плясала алая морозная луна. 

Освободившись, он рухнул на Ригальдо, бессильно распластался, почти уткнувшись носом в чернявый затылок. Ему не хотелось выпрямляться, смотреть, что он сделал с мальчиком, но он знал, что должен проверить, есть кровь или нет. И привести себя в порядок: Исли чувствовал, что здорово замарался, причем мог сказать это не только о своем теле, выпачканном в масле, семени и дерьме.

В тишине негромко хлопнула дверь: это убрался монах, чтобы сообщить, что дело сделано. Через мгновение слитный рев множества глоток сотряс воздух.

Исли встал, испытывая странную слабость. Его знобило, как после боя, когда отпускает ярость и остается только пустота. Хотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, от этой темной холодной спальни, тошнотворно пахнущей розовой водой, сладкая вонь которой наложилась на острые запахи мужского совокупления. Он разорвал одну из простыней и кое-как вытерся, чувствуя, что ему этого мало – хотелось вываляться в снегу, вымыться полностью, пемзой и мыльным корнем отскрести с себя Ригальдо, который, кажется, въелся ему под кожу. Исли завязал штаны, заправил рубаху и все-таки заставил себя посмотреть на постель.

Ригальдо лежал на животе, нелепо разведя ноги, вытянувшийся и неподвижный, как мертвый. Исли наклонился к нему, но не успел дотронуться: тот, словно почуяв чужое присутствие, зашевелился, приподнялся и перекатился на спину. Его лицо мокро блестело в лунном свете, он двигался очень осторожно, будто одеревенев, а поменяв положение, шумно выдохнул. Лежа на спине, он согнул ноги, плотно сомкнув колени и подтянув к себе подушку, прижал ее к животу, и так в этой странной позе и замер. Исли видел его перекрещенные лодыжки, бледные ягодицы, и испачканные нечистотами ляжки, и зажатый между ногами вялый, сморщенный член. Крови вроде бы не было. Исли дернул к себе одеяла, но их было не вытащить из-под Ригальдо, и, подобрав с пола плащ, набросил мальчику на ноги.

За дверью снова дружно расхохотались. Ригальдо отвернулся, прикрыл глаза.

– Я все-таки позову лекаря с его снадобьями, – сказал Исли. На этот раз Ригальдо не стал протестовать. И, уже обогнув кровать, Исли услышал, как он два раза резко втянул в себя воздух и на одном дыхании произнес:  
– Я так хотел показать вам хижину на болотах. Я думал, может, там у меня хватит смелости вас поцеловать.

Исли почувствовал, как теперь уже его щеки заливает жгучая краска.

Он тоже этого хотел, проклятье. Если бы не хотел, ничего бы сейчас не было – Ригальдо уже давно бы перерезали горло. Исли вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял, на что похоже то, что он чувствует: на муки алчного человека, который сам себя обокрал.

Он поискал взглядом кубок, но вспомнил, что в драке они все разнесли. «Мне надо напиться», – подумал Исли и решил, что именно этим и завершит свое брачное торжество.

В дверь, безостановочно кланяясь, проник лекарь, присел на коленях возле постели и взял Ригальдо за руку, считая пульс, поцокал языком и покачал головой.

А тот немного распрямил под плащом ноги и припечатал:  
– Наемником вы мне нравились больше, чем королем.

Исли сжал зубы.

– Тем хуже для вас, – сухо сказал он. – Потому что обвенчаны вы именно с королем.

*

В брачную ночь среди звезд развернулись зеленые ленты северного сияния, а это значило, что настала пора умилостивить старых богов. 

День церемонии был светлый и вьюжный, по болоту гуляла снежная заверть. Исли ждал на каменном мосту, чувствуя, как его сдувает к краю, и гнал от себя сравнения с дурным бродячим актером, которого вот-вот закидают навозными катяхами. На скалах, на почтительном расстоянии от моста, как морские гагары, торчали его подданные. Их было не меньше, чем собиралось поглазеть на королевский суд или на казнь. Сперва Исли не мог понять причины такого любопытства: позови его кто-то смотреть на однообразный ритуал, повторяющийся месяцами, годами и столетиями, да еще в такой собачий холод, он бы остался дома. Но хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы понять: центром всеобщего интереса была не «кровавая рана» в земле. Мишенью для чужих взглядов, конечно, служил Ригальдо. 

Он стоял в окружении стражи, запахнувшись в плащ, и смотрел строго перед собой, а на него пялились, перешептываясь и качая головами, потому что все, абсолютно все в королевстве знали: этот юноша провел ночь с новым королем. Ригальдо некуда было деться от шепота и взглядов, которые жалили не хуже, чем мороз. К чести его, он выглядел спокойным и равнодушным – насколько можно было понять по избитому лицу. 

Для совершения ритуала они с Исли приехали из замка бок о бок, не обменявшись ни единым словом, поскольку на негромкое приветствие мальчишка промолчал. От Исли не укрылась некоторая скованность, с которой он двигался, и то, как осторожно и неловко Ригальдо взбирался на лошадь, на которую прежде взлетал птицей. Но в седле он сидел с абсолютно прямой спиной.

Что до его коронованного супруга, то Исли чувствовал себя отвратительно. Похмелье сжимало голову железными обручами, гуляло в теле гадкой липкой слабостью и тошнотворно ворочалось в желудке, и Исли знал, что виной этому не только перепой – его давило сожалением. 

Монахи и жрецы бубнили свои молитвы и клали поклоны, Исли ждал. Наконец, все святоши опустились в снег на колени. Повисла томительная тишина. Исли достал свой кинжал и сделал разрез на ладони. Когда им рассказывали про обряд, Хебер встал на дыбы, услышав, что руки режут ножом, откованным из местной руды, взвыл: «Отравят лезвие! Не позволю!» – и Исли пришлось согласиться с побратимами.

В захваченной тобой стране смотри в оба, чтобы не подослали убийц.

Кровь плохо шла, наверное, из-за похмелья. Исли сжимал и разжимал кулак, держа руку над пропастью. Вопреки пересудам, он хотел проверить чертову трясину на сговорчивость.

Капли неохотно сорвались с ладони и канули в красный провал внизу. Все ждали. Ничего не происходило. По курящейся паром поверхности красной ямы бежала рябь от поземки, раскачивались жухлые ягоды по краям. Исли вздохнул. Эта земля не любила его. Ну что ж, не судьба.

Послышались торопливые голоса. Он обернулся – монахи пытались сдержать рвущуюся на мост стражу, которой вменили караулить высокородного пленника.

Потому что Ригальдо уже шел по мосту.

Сейчас он двигался удивительно легко – как в первый день их с Исли знакомства, когда тот смотрел, как невесомо Ригальдо ходит по болоту. Он поднимался по высокому изгибу моста, его одежду трепало ветром, но он ни разу не качнулся. Встав рядом с Исли, молча протянул руку. Левую, для пореза, как будто понимал, что кинжал в правую ему никто не вложит.

Исли сам осторожно провел по его ладони черту. И услышал:  
– Режьте глубже.

Покрасневшие глаза Ригальдо смотрели устало. Мальчик сухо поторопил его:  
– Давайте, на таком ветру кровь стынет. Отец всегда резал сильно. Я знаю, видел.

Исли чиркнул сильнее. Порез мгновенно набух тяжелыми каплями, кровь весело побежала, прожигая глубокие точки в снегу. Исли ожидал, что Ригальдо вытянет руку над пропастью, но мальчик внезапно шагнул к нему ближе, тесно прижался и схватил за одежду. Второй рукой он намертво стиснул ладонь Исли, сцепил в замок пальцы, соединил саднящие порезы и наконец посмотрел в глаза. И, глядя на него такого, собранного и решительного, Исли со всей ясностью понял, что сейчас произойдет. 

«Он столкнет меня. А может, и сам прыгнет, зачем ему отдаваться страже на пытки и казнь. Он все это спланировал».

И он бы не смог ничего сделать: они с Ригальдо стояли слишком близко, и ветер был сильным, а мост под ногами – скользким. Поэтому Исли был вынужден стоять, не шевелясь. Его вторая рука сжимала рукоять кинжала, но он понимал: даже заколотый, Ригальдо утянет его за собой.

По их опущенным рукам текла кровь, много крови. Она бежала между сомкнутых пальцев и падала в провал. И впервые Исли услышал «голос трясины» – над болотом прокатился глухой раскатистый стон, похожий на то, как урчит голодная утроба. Эхо было такое жуткое, что все волосы на теле поднялись дыбом. Зрители ахнули.

Провал внизу закрылся с мягко чмокнувшим звуком, словно облизнулась довольная гигантская пасть. Только что была красная снежная каша – и вот ничего не стало, только вполне невинное поле присыпанного снегом мха. Исли с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от этого места и посмотреть на Ригальдо, который по-прежнему держал его свободной рукой за грудки. Глаза у мальчишки были холодные и невыразительные. Он несколько долгих мгновений молчал, а потом отпустил Исли. Разлепил их склеенные, липкие руки, повернулся спиной и пошел по мосту. 

Его шатало, то ли от кровопотери, то ли с недосыпу. Исли догнал его и придержал за плечо, чтобы не сорвался. Ригальдо дернулся, сбрасывая его руку. Он даже не подумал зажать свою рану, и из пореза по-прежнему шла кровь, отмечая шаги на снегу. Исли махнул, чтобы жрецы поспешили с повязками. 

Кроме тех слов, оброненных мальчиком на мосту, он ничего больше не услышал от него в этот день.

*

Через неделю после свадьбы Ригальдо попытался бежать. Все эти дни он проходил такой тихий и понурый, что Исли всерьез опасался, как бы не стать до срока вдовцом. По замку поползли слухи: мальчишка сломался всего с одного раза, некрепким оказался королевский щенок. Воины Исли тишком шутили между собой: командир и государь заездил «химеру» до смерти. Как бы драгоценная кровь Норфлара не выхлебала чернил от тоски.

Прилюдно шутить опасались: Исли травлю запретил. Надо быть совсем говном, чтобы так обращаться с человеком, с которым тебя поженили. Но за закрытыми дверьми и в галереях все равно шуршало, как эхо в колодце. Ригальдо, который взял манеру приходить в какую-нибудь галерею и неподвижно сидеть там, конечно, слышал эти шепотки. 

Исли его в эти дни не трогал – честно говоря, он плохо представлял, как должна складываться их семейная жизнь. Ему и не до того было – Вестфлар, его новое королевство, вел себя как любой младенец: вспучивался нерешенными проблемами, гремел угрозами и не давал родителю спать. Исли каждый день навещал своего «высокого пленника», но Ригальдо в его присутствии смотрел под ноги и отвечал только «да» и «нет», и Исли тоже не знал, о чем с ним теперь говорить. 

Всю эту кротость как рукой сняло, когда солдаты, сторожившие подземелье, изловили Ригальдо в пещере, как крысу – он пытался уйти знакомой дорогой, по руслу горной реки. Было ясно, что это не спонтанный порыв: принц оказался хорошо собран в дорогу и вооружен. Когда его окружили, на тюремщиков обрушился бурный поток ненависти. Рассказывали: Ригальдо дрался, как лев, а когда его все-таки скрутили – принялся орать, поливая конвоиров грязью. 

Когда его приволокли к Исли, тому тоже пришлось выслушать о себе много нелестного. Они находились в ставших весьма просторными покоях прежнего короля: Исли велел порубить и вынести отсюда громоздкую кровать с балдахином. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Ригальдо честил его грабителем и вором. Его глаза бешено сверкали, и помирать он явно не собирался. 

– А что так скромно, ваше величество? – спросил он, презрительно кривя губы. – Или вестфьордским королям более привычно спать в стойле, укрывшись попоной?..

Исли, дождавшись, пока за стражей закроются двери, скрестил руки на груди.

– Нет, просто брезгую ложиться в постель после вашего батюшки, – честно ответил он. – Мало ли, чем он тут занимался, когда не расчленял подданных.

Ригальдо сердито посмотрел на него, но, видимо, ему было нечего возразить. Поэтому он тряхнул волосами и с вызовом выпалил:  
– Я все равно убегу!  
– Попытайтесь, – Исли пожал плечами. – Кузнецы в городе уже получили заказ на крепкую решетку. Ее вмуруют в расщелину в скале, перегородив подземную реку. Теперь никто не войдет и не выйдет из замка этой дорогой. 

Ригальдо смотрел на него с перекошенным лицом. Это было даже приятно – видеть живое выражение после той постной рожи, которой он «радовал» Исли целую неделю.

Мальчишка, очевидно, тяжело переживал свою неудачу, и ему требовалось выплеснуть обиду. Увидев в углу стойку с оружием, он просиял и бросился к ней. 

Исли не стал звать стражу. Он даже позволил Ригальдо вытащить первый попавшийся клинок, а сам отошел к постели и взял с нее свой меч. В таком полувоенном положении, в котором находилось его новое королевство, Исли не ложился спать без оружия под рукой. 

– Ригальдо, вы сильно себя переоцениваете, – сказал он с сожалением, плавно обходя мальчика. – Вы пока не настолько хороши, чтобы меня победить.  
– Если вы так говорите, значит, вы плохо учили меня, – тот вскинул подбородок и попятился, следя за движениями Исли. – Я сам виноват. Стоило попросить отца пригласить известного фехтовальщика, а не доверяться первому встречному бродяге.  
– Стоило, – кивнул Исли и отразил внезапную атаку. Мальчишка приложил изрядно сил, чтобы его заболтать. Все, чего он добился – того, что в Исли начали понемногу тлеть искры прежнего недоброго интереса. Уж больно раскрасневшийся Ригальдо был красив. 

Стража, конечно, ворвалась на лязг железа. Исли рыкнул, и солдаты неохотно убрались.

Ригальдо еще несколько раз яростно налетал на Исли и разбивался о его оборону, как волна о камни, а потом Исли спровоцировал его обманной стойкой «ключ» и «закрутил». Ригальдо споткнулся о сбившийся ковер, Исли сделал ему подножку и, когда тот рухнул на пол, быстро разоружил. 

– Я предлагаю отправиться ужинать, – серьезно сказал он, протягивая Ригальдо руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться с пола. – Вместе, как и подобает обвенчанным супругам. Хватит уже таиться по углам и замышлять всякие глупости. Вам никуда не деться из Черного замка, так покажите, черт побери, его обитателям, что значит «королевское самообладание». 

Вместо ответа Ригальдо в него плюнул. Слюна попала Исли на щеку.

Он медленно вытер ее:  
– Я смотрю, норфларским королям идут змеиные повадки: плеваться ядом и заползать в подземные норы при опасности.   
– Я не избегаю опасности, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Исли. – Значит, когда я, отужинав, поднимусь к вам в башню, вы встретите меня с твердым сердцем... как следует вымытый и смазанный маслом. 

Ригальдо отчаянно вспыхнул, потом побледнел, но Исли уже не слушал его протестов: он позвал стражу и приказал отвести принца в спальню, а сам отправился ужинать. Ел молча, не отвечая на шутки побратимов, и щедро прикладывался к вину. За столом сидели в теплых одеждах, едва ли не в шубах. Холод стоял неимоверный. Как здесь вообще выживают в такие морозы?..

К Ригальдо он в эту ночь так и не поднялся, и наградой ему стал исполненный пронзительно-чистой ненависти взгляд принца, когда они встретились на следующий день. 

А еще через три дня Ригальдо предпринял вторую попытку бегства, забравшись в телегу приехавшего в замок мясника, и когда его со смехом выволокли наружу – гляньте-ка, какая тут лисичка притворилась мертвой, – Исли засучил рукава и честно собрался отходить своего королевича ремнем.

Но, едва представив, как зажимает между колен Ригальдо и задирает тунику над его белой спиной, он испытал такое, что из глаз чуть не посыпались искры. Вместо того, чтобы наброситься на супруга при всех, Исли сказал:  
– Идите к себе, ваше высочество. 

Ригальдо, помятый и изрядно замызганный от встречи с мясниковым товаром, дернул плечом и посмотрел недоверчиво. 

– Идите-идите, – подбодрил его Исли.

Ночью он без предупреждения ввалился к Ригальдо. Тот читал у камина при тусклом свете углей – ему опять не оставили ни одной свечи. При виде Исли он вскочил на ноги, а на его лице отразились понимание и паника. Ригальдо явно хотел что-то сказать, пытался отойти в дальний угол, но Исли опередил его и мягко толкнул на постель.

*

Через пару недель Финиан произнес с каким-то тихим удивлением:  
– Живучий. 

А Исли, покосившись в его сторону, предупредил:  
– Не суй нос не в свое дело, – и побратим понятливо вздохнул. 

Хотел бы Исли тоже что-то понимать. 

Они брели через заснеженный двор. Мороз стоял лютый, даже дышать в разреженном, колком воздухе было тяжело. В темном ночном небе горели звезды, а из-за горизонта медленно струились холодные ленты зеленого сияния.

В башне принца ярко светилось окно. 

Ригальдо не спал.

Исли распорядился, чтобы ему вернули все, в чем он нуждался: свечи, письменные принадлежности, одежду – и разрешил проводить столько времени в замковой библиотеке, на конюшне и на королевской псарне, сколько тот сочтет нужным, и все равно постоянно чувствовал себя неуютно. Как человек, жертвующий церкви на новое алтарное покрывало, чтобы отмолить грех – и снова собирающийся нарушить свое обещание. 

У них с Ригальдо установились странные отношения. Днем они блюли вынужденное перемирие, и со стороны можно было бы наверняка вообразить, что между ними – понимание и забота: Ригальдо сидел рука об руку с Исли в тронном зале, присутствовал на заседаниях королевского суда, неизменно спускался к обеду и ужину. Всегда с прямой спиной, с бесстрастным выражением лица. Враги прежнего короля поутихли было, напуганные и удивленные таким явным затишьем, но только те, кто был далек от королевской опочивальни.

Ночами между королем и принцем-консортом шла затяжная непримиримая битва, и Исли не знал, к чему это все приведет.

Он ненавидел «химер», которых искусные мастерицы теперь вышивали на его «конском» флаге как знак объединения двух королевств. Львиная голова, думал Исли, символизирует яростное сопротивление Ригальдо, змея – коварство его рода. Козел... в козла неуклонно превращался сам Исли, оставаясь с ним наедине. 

В одну из ночей Ригальдо орал так отчаянно, что в опочивальню ворвался брат Константин.

– Ваше величество, что вы делаете, вы же убьете его!  
– Отче, идите к черту! – с трудом выдохнул Исли. Он уже так устал, что даже не достало сил удивиться, куда смотрит сраная стража.  
– Если его высочество умрет, некому будет свершать ритуал...  
– Вон! – заорал Исли. – Лучше помолитесь, чтобы его высочество наконец-то кончил! 

Ригальдо под ним закрыл лицо руками. А проклятый монах попятился за арку – и в самом деле оттуда негромко забормотал. 

В этой их стыдной войне Исли никак не удавалось добиться победы: мало того, что мальчишка изматывал его – он каждый раз дрался, лягался и кусался, до последнего не сдавая свои рубежи, так что Исли ходил истерзанный и побитый, – кроме этого, Ригальдо противился всем попыткам доставить ему хоть какую-то радость. Так-то Исли довольно быстро научился скручивать его в бараний рог, втыкать лицом в одеяла и доводить себя до финала, и Ригальдо, лишенный возможности драться, вздыхал, постанывал и терпел. Но стоило Исли попытаться поцеловать его или протянуть руку к чувствительным местам – Ригальдо взвивался, как сумасшедший, и орал: «Нет-нет-нет!» Исли, наваливаясь, шептал ему в ухо: «Не дергайся, я сделаю тебе хорошо, дурачок», – но его чертов супруг мотал головой по одеялу и твердил «нет, нет, нет», как будто прикосновения Исли терзали его.

У Исли никогда не бывало такого чудовищного провала с женщинами. Они хотели его, а он отвечал им лаской, привычно-умело заставляя их млеть. Господь, да он никогда ни одну женщину не ударил.

С Ригальдо у него ничего не получалось, и ночь за ночью Исли все больше ожесточался, чувствуя растущее отвращение к себе.

Эта зима изрядно пошатнула в нем самоуважение. 

Монах больше никогда не врывался – берег свою шкуру, как разумный человек, – но повадился садиться под дверью в покои принца и кротко молиться. Услышав его в самый первый раз, Исли прервался и спросил Ригальдо: «Хочешь, отправлю его в темницу?», – а Ригальдо, задыхаясь, сказал: «Мне все равно, хоть весь замок сюда позовите», – и Исли из обиды и вредности не стал гнать монаха.

Вторым человеком, прижившимся в северной башне, был лекарь Абу Али: беглец из южного царства, он забрался на север, в надежде, что здесь его не достанут шпионы мстительного халифа. Поговорив с ним однажды, Исли был впечатлен как его умениями, намного превосходящими способности местного врача, так и витиеватой нитью южной судьбы. Он предложил лекарю остаться в замке, посулив ему больше, чем тот мог бы заработать в городе, Абу Али подумал – и остался. С тех пор он одинаково хорошо лечил и слуг, и стражу, и дворян, тихонько писал свой трактат «О распознавании ста тридцати болезней по пульсу» и, ничего не спрашивая, готовил для принца какие-то мази и настойки. С Ригальдо он обходился неизменно почтительно – так, как никто в Черном замке, – но Исли не раз видел, как он выходит из его покоев странно задумчивый и удивленный.

Все это было тяжело, и неправильно, и совсем не похоже на то, как Исли в молодости представлял свою семейную жизнь. Однажды он спросил у Абу Али, чудовищно перевирая слова: правда ли, что у южного владыки все наложники – мужчины, а жены – женщины? И как он тогда с ними всеми справляется? Тот посмотрел на него с удивлением, а потом так же криво сказал на всеобщем: у нас считается, что попасть в гарем – большая честь. Исли подумал, что надо накрепко запомнить: никогда не пытаться захватить халифат. А то еще победишь, и придется перенимать местные обычаи, а ему хватало и одного юного мужа, с которым они медленно и верно загоняли друг друга в гроб.

Но никого из побратимов эта его странная брачная жизнь не касалась, поэтому Финиан не должен был даже на нее намекать.

*

Прошли самая длинная ночь и бурный праздник с неумеренными возлияниями, ворожбой и плясками. Колесо года повернулось, и, когда из замка убрали падуб и омелу, потянулись долгие вьюжные дни ожидания солнца. Было так холодно, что казалось, будто вся жизнь в королевстве замерзла. Лучше бы это было так: Исли точно знал, что жизнь в Вестфларе кипит. 

В восточных областях начался голод, верный спутник холодов – как следствие, все чаще летели жалобы на грабежи и разбой. На западе тоже вдруг объявился лихой самозванец, объявивший себя побочным норфларским принцем. Ригальдо, с которого Исли на всякий случай пришел спрашивать ответа, презрительно фыркнул и сказал: «Ложь. В моем роду у мужчины может быть только один потомок. Это всегда мальчик. Нет никаких других детей, ни братьев, ни сестер». Исли изрядно удивился, но семейное королевское древо Норфлара наглядно демонстрировало: один отец, один сын, и так на протяжении семи поколений. Антейн предположил, что, может, девочек давили в колыбели, хотя зачем бы – девочки нужны, чтобы заключать союзы и становиться королевами. Ригальдо на это невежливо повернулся к побратиму Исли спиной.

Самозванца удалось изловить и четвертовать за измену. На некоторое время вроде бы стало тихо, а следом вдруг грянула другая беда: в соседнем благополучном Истхейме вспыхнула кровавая лихорадка. Через границу потянулись беженцы, подгоняемые страхом. 

Исли распорядился поставить у подножья юго-восточной гряды заградительные кордоны и отдал лучникам приказ стрелять во всех, кто откажется поворачивать обратно.

– Нам здесь не нужна болезнь, – твердо сказал он на совете. 

Магистр Серого ордена был недоволен.

– Все знают, что эпидемии – бич Божий. Если истхеймцы прогневили богов, у них есть только один путь спастись – припасть к святыням в нашем новом аббатстве. На наше королевство болезнь не распространится.

Абу Али считал по-другому:  
– Болезнь распространяется с фекалиями больных, которые попадают в воду и отравляют колодцы.  
– Вы поняли, – твердо сказал Исли. – Стрелять во всех, кто откажется отступить, и сжигать трупы. 

Не успело затихнуть эхо заунывных колоколов и молений, как прямо под самым носом у Исли случилась новая напасть. Однажды вечером подъемник в ближайшей горной шахте, славящейся добычей руды, вернулся пустым. Напрасно работники выкликали своих товарищей внизу – ответом им была тишина. Спустившись вниз, они не нашли ни одной живой души – только обильно залитые кровью стропила, обрывки одежды и перевернутые тачки с породой. 

За два дня до этого новая штольня соединилась с трещиной в скале, в которой, по счастью, не оказалось рудничного газа, зато отчетливо ощущался ток воздуха, как будто дальше находилась пещера. 

– И что мне делать? – спросил Исли у своего совета, выслушав причитания вдов и сирот и допросив распорядителя шахты. – Куда они все подевались?  
– Должно быть, передрались за наживу и поубивали друг друга, – не очень уверенно предположил норфларский граф.   
– А где тела?  
– Их разрубили и сожгли в печи...  
– Засыпали землей...  
– Преступники ушли через пещеру...  
– И сколько их было, если они положили всех сразу? – не верил Исли. – Прямо какая-то шайка кровожадных гномов у нас тут!

Распорядитель стоял перед ним, бледный, как известь, и только блеял: надо, мол, заложить штольню.

– Штольню надо закрыть, – подтвердил в тот же вечер Ригальдо. Он пришел в королевские покои сам. Исли этому очень удивился. Ригальдо стоял перед ним решительный и хмурый и прижимал к груди какие-то листы.   
– Что там у вас? – спросил Исли. – Давайте посмотрим.  
– Вот, – Ригальдо тыкал в разложенные листы. – Это «История горного дела в норфларских высотах». А это обрывки записанных монахами легенд. Смотрите: такое уже случалось. В этих, вот этих и этих местностях... Я знаю, я слышал истории об этом, когда был совсем мал.  
– И кто виновник, по-вашему?

Выслушав Ригальдо, Исли расхохотался. 

– Гигантские мокрицы? Серьезно?   
– Сколопендры. Они перемещаются через трещины в породе и ползают довольно далеко, – твердо сказал Ригальдо. – Я же вам говорил. Это потомки того самого первого полубога, окаянное племя...  
– Ригальдо, идите, – вздохнул Исли. – У меня нет времени на сказки, которыми норфларцы пугают своих детей.  
– Как хотите, – мальчик посмотрел на него свысока. Это было не трудно, потому что Исли сидел. – Но, независимо от того, верите вы в них или нет, они все существуют. И огромные белые пиявки на дне самых ледяных подземных озер, и слепые рыбы с клыками, и безглазые пауки...  
– И гномы? – полушутливо спросил Исли, которого вдруг пробрал холодок, потому что Ригальдо говорил с большим убеждением. И хотя Исли не боялся ни слепых пиявок, ни клыкастых пауков, ему стало неуютно: подумалось, что Ригальдо так бежит в эти фантазии от своей жизни «высокого пленника». Ну, и от него самого, конечно.   
– И гномы, – отрезал Ригальдо и вышел.

Исли думал. Он спускался в шахты, разговаривал с рудокопами и в конце концов приказал завалить штольню. Хебер, которого он до этого сделал мастером над горным делом, стучал кулаком по столу и ревел. Исли был непреклонен. Ему подсказали: в некоторых пещерах выделяется газ, который сводит с ума. Люди видят гигантских пауков, чудовищ с щупальцами или призраков, которые зовут их за собой, и бесследно пропадают в шахтах или же убивают друг друга. Так тоже бывает. 

Государевы дела немного отвлекли его от сложностей на любовном фронте – те как-то на время поблекли и потеряли для Исли свою остроту. Он все так же входил раз в неделю к Ригальдо, пользуясь своим правом, тот все так же оказывал отпор. И однажды понимание того, во что же он превратил свою жизнь, шарахнуло по Исли, как падает на землю небесный огонь, оставляя вместо леса со зверьем выжженное поле и воронку, полную пепла и расплавившейся земли.

*

Это случилось во второй месяц зимы, очень холодной ночью, когда казалось, что даже звезды примерзли к небу – не отдерешь. В покоях принца было, напротив, жарко и очень душно, пахло сгоревшими поленьями – слуги хорошо постарались, камин полыхал, как адский костер. У Исли по вискам и под волосами струился пот, рубаха прилипла к спине, но сейчас он просто не мог ничего с этим сделать – не тогда, когда его член был в Ригальдо, а руки сжимали крепкий зад.

Перед этим они снова подрались. Исли получил в ухо крепким кулаком, а сам, озлившись, надавал своему дорогому супругу пощечин так, что у того щеки запылали, как алые зимние яблоки. Потом была непродолжительная схватка, в которой победил тот, кто тяжелее и сильнее, а потом Исли нагнул Ригальдо над кроватью и, наскоро смазав себя, вошел. Он трахал королевича размашисто, не щадя и толком не раздев, только задрав ему на голову рубаху. Им обоим было неудобно и жарко. Спина Ригальдо лоснилась от пота, на пояснице блестели капли. 

За дверью бормотал серый монах.

Исли привычно насаживал Ригальдо на себя и почему-то думал больше о жалобах сенешаля, о том, что воины-вестфьордцы жрут, как захватчики, и что надо ввести в замке жесткую экономию, чтобы дотянуть на имеющихся припасах до весны...

Ригальдо вдруг издал странный звук, и Исли отвлекся от своих королевских дум в пользу более насущного. И изумился до того, что даже перестал двигаться.

Стоящий на четвереньках Ригальдо в этот раз вовсе не терпел, сцепив зубы. Заведя руку под живот, он резкими частыми движениями дрочил себе и при этом дышал с короткими злыми всхлипами. Исли, как зачарованный, смотрел, как ходит его рука, а Ригальдо, почувствовав, что он остановился, сжался на члене, напрягся и вдруг подался бедрами назад. Ладони у Исли повлажнели от волнения, заскользили по его коже, он навалился Ригальдо на спину и обхватил одной рукой поперек груди, а другой накрыл его кулак. Пальцы коснулись упругой набухшей головки, гладкой и влажной, и Исли приоткрыл рот: мальчик правда был возбужден, он пытался добиться удовлетворения, и Исли сжал толкнувшуюся ему в ладонь плоть.

Ригальдо замер, а потом коротко, беспомощно застонал. На пальцы Исли толчками выплескивалось теплое липкое семя, а он едва дышал, забыв даже про себя, про свой стоящий член.

А дальше случилось то, чего он не ожидал.

Ригальдо опустил голову. Посмотрел на испачканное одеяло под собой. И хрипло засмеялся, все громче и громче, каким-то неестественным рваным смехом. Он даже не заметил, что Исли вышел из него – так и продолжал хохотать, и глаза у него были совершенно безумные. Исли встряхнул его, потом дал пощечину. Ничего из этого не возымело действия, и Исли наконец испугался по-настоящему.

Ригальдо выглядел потерявшим рассудок. 

За стеной бормотал упрямый монах. И, глубоко вдохнув, Исли прошел к двери, как был – разгоряченный, в растрепанной и сбившейся одежде, с не заправленным в штаны хозяйством, – и сделал то, что уже давно было нужно: спустил брата Константина с лестницы. 

Потом он вернулся к Ригальдо, прижал к себе его мокрую голову и принялся укачивать. Тот содрогался всем телом, отпихивал Исли, и далеко не сразу удалось добиться от него хоть какой-то членораздельной речи.

– Я не хочу, – задыхаясь, сказал Ригальдо. – Не хочу, чтобы так... 

Исли его понимал. То, что происходило между ними все это время, и правда могло свести с ума кого угодно. 

Вся грязь, вся мерзость того, как он поступал с этим мальчиком, вдруг собралась, вскипела и выплеснулась, как это насильно выдавленное семя, испачкавшее его руку.

Исли прижался лбом к темени Ригальдо и сказал:  
– Значит, не будем.


	5. Chapter 5

Он сдержал слово.

Все оставшиеся недели зимы Исли не приходил в спальню Ригальдо, а когда ему надо было поговорить с супругом, посылал за ним слуг. 

Ригальдо сперва не верил, что он настроен серьезно. Исли видел это по его косым взглядам, по напряженной спине, по синякам, залегшим под глазами – Ригальдо плохо спал. Наверняка прислушивался по ночам, не раздадутся ли шаги на лестнице. 

В Черном замке невозможно было что-нибудь скрыть. Всего через пару недель тишком поползли слухи. Кто-то мстительно шикнул: «Королевич, похоже, по швам треснул». Кто-то усмехнулся в кулак: «Забрюхател!» 

Когда эти слухи достигли ушей Ригальдо, результат вышел неожиданным: тот воспрянул. Его плечи развернулись, подбородок вновь поднялся, мальчик перестал походить на озлобившегося звереныша и ощутимо успокоился – насколько это было возможно в его положении. Однако он старательно избегал сталкиваться с Исли вне официальных приемов, и тот не мог его за это винить. Они никак не обсуждали решение Исли, не говорили даже, насколько временная эта мера. Исли просто не трогал своего мужа, и тот был ему благодарен за это.

Недели шли. Исли погрузился в государственные заботы, Ригальдо слонялся по замку: ел, спал, молчал. Он мог по целому дню провести в библиотеке. Исли немного опасался, что он замерзнет, просиживая от рассвета до заката в холодном помещении, но Ригальдо и вправду оказался «живучим», как сказал Финиан. 

В конце зимы Исли впервые позволил Ригальдо покинуть замок – настало время снова «кормить» трясину. Ритуал мало чем отличался от того, который прошел осенью.

Когда возвращались, окруженные охранниками, чуть было не случилась неприятная история: в деревне, которую они проезжали, под копыта коней выметнулся ребенок.

Он был совсем маленьким, этот бесстрашный клоп. И он бежал навстречу отряду, подняв руки, как будто к родной матери. Каким-то чудом миновав идущих рысью коней охраны, он подлетел к Ригальдо. Тот осадил коня на скаку, поднял на дыбы. Жеребец махал передними ногами в воздухе, а Ригальдо, напрягая руки, не давал ему опуститься, чудом не падая из седла.

– Дядя! – кричал мальчишка, светясь от счастья. – Дядя, я тута! 

Жеребец отступал на задних ногах, хрипя и кося глазами, с удил летела пена. 

К счастью, подоспела курица-мать. Ахнув, она подхватила свое чадо. Жеребец тяжело опустился, а один из солдат принялся охаживать дурищу плетью – чтобы смотрела лучше за недорослем. Она повалилась на колени, согнула спину, причитая, а ребенок так и тянул руки к Ригальдо и улыбался бледной голодной мордашкой.

После происшествия Ригальдо был рассеян, молчалив и снова пропадал в библиотеке. А спустя два дня Исли заметил, как он пытается подманить кухонного кота, и подумал: он просто очень одинок, мой мальчик, он настолько ужасающе одинок, у него нет ни друзей, ни близких в целом свете. Неудивительно, что его взволновал протянувший к нему руки ребенок какой-то крестьянки.

*

Однажды сенешаль, кланяясь, спросил, как будет угодно поступить с портретами принцесс, которые скопились в замке еще при прежнем короле. Исли стало любопытно, и он пошел за лордом-распорядителем до маленькой угловой комнатки, в которой разложили вытащенные из кладовой гобелены. 

С полотнищ на Исли чинно смотрели девицы в нарядных одеждах – с золотыми, черными, рыжими косами. Шитье придворных мастериц выглядело настоящим чудом, хотя и не особенно достоверным. Некоторые из этих незамужних принцесс были ровесницами Исли – он точно это знал. Но в чем-то Ригальдо был прав: на портретах все они были достаточно пригожи, чтобы вызывать интерес. Хотя, конечно, больший интерес в таком браке всегда вызывает политическая выгода.

Он внимательно разглядывал девушек на портретах. Любая из них могла в итоге оказаться невестой Ригальдо, и если бы король-паук не тянул так с выбором партии, Исли мог встретить своего юного королевича, когда тот был бы уже повенчан с такой же юной женой.

Думать об этом было странно.

– Некоторые из них весьма милы, – произнес у него за спиной голос Антейна. Тот осторожно обошел Исли и приблизился к гобеленам. – Вот эта, например, третья дочь государя Эльдфельда. Или вот эта – она до сих пор не замужем, я узнавал. Или вот та – если вашему величеству прискучили брюнетки.

Намек в последней фразе был достаточно прямым. Исли покосился на своего побратима и советника:  
– Моему величеству по душе, чтобы друзья не совали нос в мою постель.  
– О да, конечно, – Антейн потупился. – Должно быть, поэтому все в замке знают, что ваше величество коротает ночи в одиночестве.  
– А как иначе, – Исли твердо взглянул ему в глаза. – Ведь идет пост. Разве король не должен быть примером для подданных в очищении души и тела?  
– Да, в самом деле, – тонкие брови Антейна сошлись на переносице. – А то при дворе поговаривают, что сыну тирана уж больно привольно живется. В то время как ваше величество вынуждены расхлебывать все последствия этого недальновидного соглашения…

– Какие последствия? – хмуро сказал Исли. – Мы с принцем норфларским обвенчаны перед богами – и смирно несем свою ношу.  
– Но принц норфларский не родит вашему величеству сыновей, – голос Антейна был печален. – Я с самого начала думал, что этот дерзкий брак может стать серьезной проблемой.  
– Тут нечего пока думать, – Исли перевернул гобелен с синеокой принцессой Эльдфельда лицом вниз. – Сейчас у меня есть новорожденное детище – Вестфлар. Ему принадлежит и мое сердце, и силы. Детей настрогать несложно и позже, друг мой, в нашем роду мужчины до глубоких седин сохраняли плодовитость.

– Все так, как вы говорите, ваше величество, – поклонился Антейн. – При условии, что ваше здоровье окажется крепче здоровья принца Норфлара. Потому что иначе любая рана на войне или охоте может стать роковой, и ваш род на вас и прервется. И тогда стервятники и захватчики разгромят и растащат Вестфлар, потому что у вас не окажется законного наследника.

Исли сжал губы. Все так. Его взгляд упал на очередной гобелен. Чернокосая принцесса улыбалась, кротко сложив руки.

Он овладел Ригальдо в брачную ночь, а после насильственно подчинил себе его тело, но это мужское, крепкое, живучее тело не могло понести, сколько бы раз Исли ни наполнял его своим семенем. И это к счастью, внезапно подумал Исли, чувствуя, как на лбу выступает пот. Был бы Ригальдо принцессой – с него сталось бы спрыгнуть с крыши, только бы не рожать от врага сыновей.

Иногда – чаще под утро, когда он просыпался с железно стоящим членом – в голове Исли начинали бродить смутные мысли о том, что, может быть, терпением и лаской он мог бы вновь покорить мальчика. Сжимая себя под одеялом, он закрывал глаза и представлял разные глупости. Может, это весна так на него действовала. Может, вынужденный пост. 

– Я думаю, мы оставим этот разговор для других времен, – сказал Исли. – Однако он напомнил мне кое о чем. Из Вестфьорда со мной прибыло много холостых воинов, которые имеют в этих краях только то, что я дал им по праву раздела добычи. После поста я начну заключать браки между своими людьми и дочерьми норфларских лордов. Пора двум королевствам объединиться не только на бумаге.

*

Проклятые принцессы еще некоторое время всплывали при дворе – то в виде завуалированных оскорбительных шуток над принцем-консортом, то вполне материально: однажды они украсили залу за обедом, развешенные точно напротив кресла Ригальдо, будто намекая ему, что он потерял. Это был еще не самый жестокий выпад: перед ним до сих пор с завидным постоянством «по ошибке» ставили дымящийся кровяной суп, от одного вида которого ему становилось плохо, и это все знали. 

Исли очень серьезно поговорил со своим ближним кругом, и принцессы исчезли. Шутки как отрезало, травля улеглась. 

Исли был рад. Приближались теплые дни, и он ждал их с нетерпением, не признаваясь даже себе, как же ему обрыдли эти тоскливые болота, вечный холод, борьба за власть, суеверия и несчастливый брак. И все-таки оказался не готов к тому, как стремительно в его новые земли ворвется весна – будто захватчик.

Несколько дней лило, снег облезал с башен и крыш с капелью, солдаты скалывали намерзший лед, на голых деревьях орали черные грачи, а на кухню ведрами доставляли рыб. По внутреннему двору растеклась огромная лужа, через которую ходили по мосткам. В ней отражалось серое облачное небо с голубыми проплешинами, и в этих проплешинах трепетал вестфларский флаг, на котором жеребец и химера были обращены мордами друг к другу. 

Когда небо затянули бесконечные птичьи стаи, болота превратились в сплошные моря. Талые воды напитали мох, теперь в него ничего не стоило провалиться даже там, где, казалось бы, раньше было относительно безопасно. Внезапно зазеленел ольшаник, издающий густой, медовый запах, кочки закудрявились пушицей, болотные лужи проросли осокой и росянкой, белыми цветами пошел мирт. Спать ночью было невозможно: в открытые окна с великих болот летело токование тетеревов, тысячами орали кулики. 

Исли как-то вежливо спросил у Ригальдо, как в этих краях устраивают охоту на птиц. Тот посмотрел на него, как на деревенского дурака, пожал плечами: «Охотьтесь, если не терпится утонуть». В тот же день доложили: молодой лорд, хваставший, что добудет к весеннему турниру серую цаплю, ушел в трясину вместе с конем – под ними провалился настил «западного тракта», и слуги ничем не смогли им помочь. Ригальдо кинул многозначительный взгляд на Исли, будто говоря: «Я предупреждал!» Это не укрылось от придворных, и снова потянулись злоязыкие сплетни. Кто-то повесил в галерее кота, которого Ригальдо прикармливал зимой. Исли только вздохнул: его супруг, как никто, умел наживать себе врагов. 

Конец поста ознаменовался магистерской службой в городском соборе, огромной праздничной ярмаркой и – восторг – долгожданным турниром, на который собрались гости, как только немного подсохли болотные хляби. Ни воины Исли, ни норфларцы сто лет не помнили такой радости. При прежнем короле турниров не устраивали, а люди с островов уже и забыли, каково это – участвовать на ристалище для победы и веселья, а не ради смертоубийства. К назначенному дню место состязания на поляне обнесли веревками, за которыми натянули шатры, построили деревянные ложи для зрителей. 

Ригальдо от всего этого немного оживился, хотя Исли подозревал, что кота он не собирался прощать никому. С королевской трибуны было отлично видно, как воины понемногу «расходятся»: ловят кольца, сбивают венки и рубят на скаку яблоки на пиках. Но настоящий шквал восторга вызвали конные копейщики, особенно, когда кто-нибудь вылетал из седла, и схватка на двуручных топорах. Исли поглядывал время от времени на своего супруга: тот ерзал в кресле и щурил глаза. Было тепло и томно, солнечный свет пригревал даже сквозь натянутый полог, Ригальдо сжимал ручки кресла, жадно наблюдая за состязаниями, и Исли думал: может, сегодня попробовать аккуратно осадить эту крепость. Хотя бы просто посидеть с ним где-нибудь вечером, невинно обсудить турнир.

Зря он, конечно, радовался. Грянуло с той стороны, с которой не ждали.

Герольд объявил, что победитель обоих состязаний, лорд Ульрик, девиз такой, щит такой, выиграл право назвать королеву турнира. Лорд Ульрик, вымотанный, но довольный, конечно, назвал свою высокородную невесту, подвезя ей подобранный платок. Норфларская дворянка была красивой – белокожей, златокудрой и синеглазой, и умела кротко улыбаться. И с этой кроткой улыбкой она что-то завернула в платок и швырнула его обратно, злорадно объявив, что не достойна и что лучше бы вручить платок первой даме королевства. 

«Ой-ой, – подумал Исли. – Ой-ой».

Лорд Ульрик, которого, видимо, слишком часто сегодня лупили по железному ведру на голове, развернулся и, безмятежно лыбясь, поехал к королевской трибуне.

– Что это он? – задумчиво сказал сидевший в стороне Антейн. – Ах, вот оно что!

Дурак в доспехах подъехал и поклонился, а потом радостно объявил, что он здесь только волею пославшей его дамы. И протянул Ригальдо снизу злополучный платок, в который был замотан букет из перьев серой цапли.

Норфларская дворянка холодно улыбнулась. Исли припомнил: вроде бы у нее когда-то была «сгинувшая на болоте» сестра.

Ригальдо побледнел, потом покраснел. И с вызовом сказал, что только волей обстоятельств не принимает участия в сегодняшнем состязании и что, если бы ему дали оружие, он спустился бы вниз и всем показал. 

На это с дамской ложи кто-то крикнул, что с удовольствием одолжит его высочеству иголку, поскольку состязания между благородными дамами пристойнее всего проводить в рукоделии. 

Выскочил распорядитель турнира и заявил, что по старинной традиции «острый язык» благородной дамы – одно из неназываемых состязаний турнира. Когда воины устают драться, молодые леди принимаются высмеивать их и друг друга. 

– Оставьте их, – негромко сказал Исли. – Не отвечайте, будьте выше этого. Не будете же вы воевать с женщинами.

Ригальдо вконец обиделся. До вечера он не произнес ни одного слова, а в замке на пиру в честь праздника принялся надираться вином, как не в себе.

*

Лорд Ульрик угощал свою невесту сладкими винными фигами. Зачерпывал погуще и протягивал на деревянной ложке. Невеста жмурилась, как кошка, облизывалась и просила еще. Исли ее понимал: вся местная кухня традиционно была кислой, а тут настоящие сласти, да прямо с королевского стола. Они и стоили по-королевски: с бортным делом в болотах не задалось, и мед привозили издалека, как и обморочно дорогой южный инжир, и миндаль, и имбирь, и заморский сахар.

Гости на пиру жрали так, как будто завтра конец света. Баранину, говядину и свинину, ветчину с перцем, поросят в ягодном соусе, телячьи ножки с хреном и горчицей, паштеты, грудинку, окорока, зажаренных до хруста окуней, гусей, фаршированных грибами и кашей, хрустящих цыплят в тесте, обильно запивали вином, заедали мочеными ягодами и кислой капустой…

Исли наблюдал с тронного места за вассалами, лениво жуя кусок сладкого сырного пирога и кивками отвечая на тосты. Долгий пост давал о себе знать: взбудораженные турниром дворяне кутили вовсю. С каждой переменой блюд и каждым опорожненным кувшином гости вели себя все горячее. Вот коренной вестфьордец не юных лет весьма куртуазно ухаживал за сосватанной ему норфларкой, рядом другой без всякого сватовства тискал вдову, а третий, презрев их всех, сполз со скамьи и задушевно обнимался с собакой. Неспешные танцы со свечами сменила легкомысленная песенка. Музыканты наяривали на своих инструментах, как могли. В залу запустили канатоходцев и акробатов.

Пирог был отличным, виночерпий тоже расстарался – достал любимое крепленое вино короля. Вот только с соседом Исли не повезло. Он посмотрел на своего законного супруга.

Ригальдо сидел, далеко отодвинувшись от стола, небрежно возложив ноги на деревянную перекладину. Перед ним сиротливо стояли нетронутые блюда. Опять ничего толком не жрал и демонстративно воротил нос. То ли до сих пор обижался за турнир, то ли пренебрегал развлечениями узурпаторов. Исли задумчиво оглядел его ноги и кивнул:

– А почему тогда не на стол?  
– А мне, может, хочется так, – задиристо ответил Ригальдо. – Ноги на стол – это для меня слишком по-вестфьордски. Но если вы хотите привнести и этот обычай, мой король, я не удивлюсь, когда он будет с восторгом принят вашими новыми подданными. Новый этикет вестфларского королевства, разрешающий гостям оскорблять, убивать и насиловать хозяев…

Щеки у него раскраснелись, и Исли подумал: да он пьян. Все это время слуга с кувшином исправно подходил к принцу, наполнял по первому требованию полный кубок. Еще начнет бузить, и что тогда с ним прикажете делать? Исли огляделся, чтобы проверить, много ли народу пялится на королевскую чету, и случайно напоролся на совершенно трезвый взгляд Антейна. Впрочем, тот тут же потупился, толкнул соседа локтем, и они рассмеялись.

Слуга, забиравший грязную посуду, вдруг кашлянул, как будто ему в горло что-то попало. Исли обернулся и обнаружил, что Ригальдо как-то разжился огромным столовым ножом для резки мяса и преспокойно вертит его в руках. Стража за спиной Исли одномоментно напряглась, но ничего не делала, ожидая какого-нибудь знака.

– Я все время думаю: ну ладно, ваши пришлые жеребцы. Но норфларцы меня поражают. Они так удивительно слепо любили моего отца, – задумчиво сказал Ригальдо. – А после его смерти так же преданно его ненавидят. Все, даже эта курица на турнире, надо же…  
– Ее сестра пропала в окрестностях замка. Ваш отец…  
– Да, знаю, – Ригальдо чиркнул ножом по столешнице, оставив глубокую царапину. И спросил невпопад: – А вы слыхали, что служанки в замке больше не видят ангелов?..

«Совсем пьян», – подумал Исли. Ригальдо продолжал кромсать стол, не замечая, что привлекает этим внимание.

– К чему вы это?  
– Да так, ни к чему, – мальчишка наклонил к плечу голову, любуясь изъянами, которые оставил на дереве. – Просто невеста лорда Ульрика славится своей набожностью. Еще год назад она тоже разок видела во сне ангела, представляете? Мне рассказывал отец. По счастливой случайности он как раз тогда останавливался в ее родовом замке.

Он потрогал лезвие и, конечно, порезался. На большом пальце набухла тяжелая капля. Ригальдо бездумно сунул палец в рот и сосредоточенно сказал, не прекращая его посасывать:  
– Думаю, что после свадьбы Ульрика ожидает неприятный сюрприз. Если, конечно, невеста не подложит под себя сырую говядину. 

Он странно засмеялся, и Исли решительно отобрал у него нож. Ригальдо фыркнул и поманил слугу:  
– Эй, ты, вина мне.  
– Больше не пей, – предупредил Исли. – Дурным делаешься.

Слуга его не услышал, а мальчишка проигнорировал. Он принял полный кубок и сделал глоток. И сморщился:  
– Фу, что это? Какой странный вкус.  
– Это брендуайн, – терпеливо сказал Исли. – Его изобрели монахи. Особый способ готовить необыкновенно крепкое вино, чтобы оно не портилось, пока его везут с восточного побережья…  
– Мне нравится, – сказал Ригальдо и сделал еще глоток. Исли прикрыл кубок ладонью:  
– Я же сказал, что с тебя хватит.

Он кивнул слуге, и тот, не мешкая, забрал из рук принца вино. Ригальдо колюче уставился на Исли. А потом очень медленно откинулся на спинку кресла и возложил ноги в сапожищах на стол. Скрестил на груди руки и воинственно тряхнул челкой.

Исли показалось, что шутки и музыка поутихли. Даже на акробатов и жонглеров перестали смотреть: какое там, когда тут развлечение поинтереснее.

Ну что ж. Исли медленно наколол на деревянную шпажку фиги и поднес к губам Ригальдо:  
– Ладно, ваше высочество. Раз вы такое дитя, угощайтесь, как это принято у детей... или влюбленных.

Ригальдо смотрел на него, часто моргая, потом неуверенно произнес:  
– Мне что-то нехорошо.  
– А ну-ка ешь, – тихо сказал Исли сквозь зубы. – Осточертели твои взбрыки. Или я возьму эти фиги в спальню и там... не знаю, куда их засуну.

Мальчик поднял руку к губам.

– Ваше величество, меня правда тошнит. 

Он в самом деле выглядел немного зеленым.

– Сам виноват. Не умеешь – не пей, – Исли отодвинулся и дал ему выбраться. Сделал знак страже, чтоб довели до башни. Вспомнил свои планы на вечер и хмыкнул. Какое тут «поговорить». Всю ночь благородный принц теперь будет блевать, потом до завтрашнего вечера дрыхнуть.

Публика, не дождавшись громкого скандала, погрузилась в прежние развлечения: еда, непристойные шутки и еда.

Исли без всякого удовольствия попробовал драгоценные фиги. Действительно, вкусно и должно нравиться женщинам. Ригальдо, как истинное дитя болот, не признавал ничего, кроме своей горькой брусники.

Без него разом стало как-то скучно.

Исли так и сидел, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не продолжить ковырять ножом стол, пока гулко не хлопнула дверь, и, расталкивая гостей, к королевскому креслу подбежал командир стражи.

– Ваше величество... – бедняга едва дышал и был красным, как вареный рак. Пот катился по его лбу градом. – Беда... Повар допил вино из кубка его высочества принца... и скончался.

Исли смотрел ему в лицо и видел каждую сальную пору на коже, каждую красную звездочку и почему-то впервые заметил, какие ярко-синие у этого старого мужика глаза. Как два просвета в весеннем небе. И вдруг вспомнил: позолоченная королевская чаша на каменном полу и темная бычья кровь, расплескавшаяся по замковым плитам длинной лужей.

Он встал, и музыканты сразу же перестали играть, оборвав песню так, что противно сфальшивила дудка.

В полной тишине Исли сказал:  
– Взять под стражу всех этих людей и всех слуг с кухни и под страхом смерти не выпускать из замка ни одну живую душу. И... лекаря-южанина ко мне.  
– Государь! – крикнул Финиан, пытаясь пробраться к нему. – Командир мой! Друг мой! Подожди…

Исли махнул рукой, делая знак страже запереть позади него двери: у него не стало друзей в этом королевстве.

Он бежал стремглав, так, как не бегал никогда, изумляя грохотом встречных служанок и пугая замковых кошек, а в груди будто росла огромная дыра, как кровавый провал под старинным мостом, красный топкий рот победившей его трясины.

Ригальдо не дошел до лестницы в башню: скорчился на полу, пуская красные пузыри изо рта и держась за живот. Вокруг бестолково суетились молодые стражники. Его лоб был горячим, волосы мокрыми, а глаза смотрели в никуда, и черный зрачок заполнял почти всю радужку.

Исли упал перед ним на колени, встряхнул и громко позвал.

Едва услышав его голос, мальчик попытался отползти.

Даже если бы Ригальдо пырнул его ножом, Исли не испытал бы большей боли.

*

Ночь и следующая за ней прошли, как в аду. Исли не выпускал Ригальдо из рук, пока появившийся лекарь силой не разжал ему пальцы. А дальше все происходило сумбурно: лекарь тер снадобья и вливал их через воронку, нажимал на корень языка, чтобы Ригальдо рвало, от острых болей в желудке тот кричал и бился так, что его приходилось держать втроем, потом начался бред и речь мальчика спуталась. Глядя, как он мечется по кровати, то горячий, то ледяной, как раздирает ногтями кожу на горле, Исли боялся хоть на мгновение присесть: ему казалось, что он тут же заснет, и, пока будет спать, с Ригальдо случится что-то необратимое. Когда тот вдруг перестал двигаться и говорить и вытянулся во весь рост, обмякший и неподвижный, а под ним расплылась огромная грязная лужа, Исли испытал липкий ужас, сравнимый разве что с тем, который пережил после извержения вулкана. Он думал, что хуже быть не может, но стало – когда брат Константин, пришедший помолиться вместе с Исли, шепотом пересказал слова лекаря: от яда Ригальдо утратил зрение и перестал владеть конечностями.

– Повару повезло, – тихо объяснял монах, пока Исли стоял рядом с изголовьем на подгибающихся ногах. – Он выпил так много яда, что не мучился долго. Его сердце так разогналось, что он не мог сделать вдох и умер в один момент от удушья.

Исли изнемогал и думал: это теперь навсегда? Но молчал, чтобы не мешать. Ему не хотелось просить помощи у богов, но он смирял гордыню и молился. Всем: богу серых монахов, и старым богам, и огню, и железу, и воде, и святой бруснике. Он держал руку Ригальдо в ладонях, дышал на нее, пытаясь согреть холодные пальцы. В конце концов он всем надоел, и лекарь выгнал его, сказав, отчаянно перевирая всеобщий язык: «Иди, добудь нам всем поесть, желательно не ядовитое». И Исли задумчиво сказал ему: «Я король», – а лекарь на том же ломаном наречии ответил: «А я Абу Али, и я заставлял и не таких упрямых ослов двигаться». И Исли, оставив солдат под дверью, послушно спустился на кухню, как простолюдин, как делал, когда притворялся другом Ригальдо. На кухне не было ни единой души: со всеми работали королевские дознаватели. И там, прижавшись затылком к стене, вдыхая запах холодной жирной золы, Исли запрокидывал голову и сжимал кулаки. А когда поднялся наверх, увидел, что Ригальдо сам неуверенно тянет руку на голос лекаря. Паралич отпустил, а через день начало восстанавливаться зрение.

Под утро второй ночи он все-таки уснул – и почти сразу же пробудился от кошмара: ему снилось, что Ригальдо тонет в болоте. Во сне принц лежал навзничь, вытянув над головой одну руку и согнув ноги, и очень медленно погружался в кудрявую серебристую поляну, прямо в мох, и тот смыкался вокруг его рук и ног так, что они казались отрубленными. А потом сквозь грудную клетку, разрывая дублет, и из глазниц полезли мелкие листья – глянцевые, зеленые и овальные, они тут же превращались в тугие красные ягоды. Исли драл мох руками, пытаясь достать Ригальдо, но тот уходил, растворялся в проклятом болоте. И когда от него почти ничего не осталось, мальчик открыл рот, и оттуда в лицо Исли ударил соленый фонтан крови.

Вскочив от крика, он не сразу разобрался, где сон, где явь: спал в кресле, неудобно свесившись с подлокотника – так, что шею заломило и в голове стало гулко. Был серый рассвет, над болотами только-только протянулась розовая полоса. Кресло стояло в покоях принца, пропахших горькими лекарствами и кислятиной. В тазу мокли тряпки. Служанка тихо отмывала грязь на полу. Возле постели Ригальдо орали друг на друга Абу Али и брат Константин.

– Что происходит? – спросил Исли и поскреб небритую щеку. Он чувствовал себя тяжелым и вялым. Веки набрякли, и он по-детски потер их большими пальцами. Ужасно хотелось отлить, но он боялся оставить сейчас Ригальдо.

– Ваше величество, – воинственно заявил серый монах, – я видел, как этот человек что-то тайно сыплет в рот принцу. А я слышал приказ: не давать его высочеству никаких средств без вашего ведома.

Исли почесал шею и с сомнением посмотрел на лекаря. Тот топнул ногой, повернул к Исли усталое морщинистое лицо и заговорил на своем языке, а Константин принялся переводить:

– Сперва я давал ему воду и рвотный камень, чтобы он рвал. Потом давал ему средство от кровотечения. Потом маковое молоко, чтобы его успокоить. Давал водоросли, чтобы они впитали остатки яда. Давал толченых орехов, чтобы поддержать его силы. Если бы я хотел убить его, я бы давно убил. А сейчас я дал ему пососать кусок сахара, чтобы ему захотелось жить, потому что никакой лекарь не сможет помочь, если больной не хочет.

*

Южанин не ошибся. Когда сошли на нет самые первые, тяжелые признаки отравления, в Ригальдо вновь пробудилась его непонятная старая болезнь: он то на много часов впадал в сонливое оцепенение и апатию, то странно возбуждался и все порывался куда-то бежать, подгоняемый лихорадкой. Придя в себя, ел и лежал, глядя вверх. Ничего не просил, не жаловался, не упрекал Исли. Тот тоже помалкивал. Не подпуская слуг, выполнял все обязанности сиделки: кормил, мыл, переодевал, не доверяя никому жизнь мальчика, спал в соседней комнате, как прежде. Когда приходилось отлучаться – у короля хватало и других дел, – он чувствовал, что сердце не на месте. Все казалось, что мальчик только и ждет, чтобы в его отсутствие поставить в этой истории точку.

Но время показало, что лекарь был прав не во всем. Ригальдо упрямо выкарабкивался из своей болезни. Исли вообще поражало, как быстро заживают все его раны. Неясно, за что он так сильно боролся – когда Исли задал себе вопрос, хотел бы он сам жить в замке на положении своего супруга, то не нашел ни одного аргумента «за», – но Ригальдо, сцепив зубы, уже вынес все тяжести зимы и собирался справиться с отравлением.

Пришел день, когда стало понятно, что он победил. Поднявшись в башню, Исли увидел, что Ригальдо ест суп, а на коленях, поверх одеяла, у него лежит старинная книга.

Кроме них двоих, в комнате никого не было.

Окно было распахнуто, и в пропахшей болезнью комнате наконец-то ощущалась весна. Страницы книги переворачивал свежий ветер. А на столе в вазе стояли болотные цветы, собранные чьей-то заботливой рукой. Очень скромный букет: мелкий ситник, сердечник и толстый белокрыльник.

– Кто это принес? – не удержался от вопроса Исли. Ригальдо пожал плечами:  
– Я не знаю. Кто-то из слуг.

Исли эти жалкие цветочки по-настоящему удивили и обрадовали. 

Он встал в изножье кровати, прижался лбом к опорному столбику. Ригальдо сидел, опираясь спиной на подушки – лицо заострилось, кожа была желтовато-бледной, спутанные, потные волосы, отросшие до плеч, повисли сосульками. Он вел себя спокойно, только упорно смотрел в сторону – казалось, все его внимание занимало раскрытое окно и голуби, воркующие под замковой крышей.

Исли хотелось убрать челку с его глаз, связать волосы на затылке в хвост, поправить рубаху, чтобы не торчали ключицы. Но вместо этого он спросил:  
– Хотите со мной погулять?

Ригальдо повернул голову и наконец-то взглянул на Исли. Глаза у него не изменились – остались такими же, как в первый день, когда Исли увидел его. Прозрачно-серыми и холодными.

– Да, – медленно сказал Ригальдо. – Очень.

Они ехали вдвоем на одном коне: Исли посадил мальчика перед собой, придерживал, чтобы тот не рухнул, и Ригальдо не возражал, даже иногда откидывал голову ему на плечо, когда требовалось отдохнуть. Исли вдыхал запах от его волос и думал, что ехал бы так целый день, однако дорога довольно быстро привела их, куда нужно. Там Исли спешился и помог Ригальдо слезть. Оставив коня на настиле под присмотром солдат, он взял принца на руки и ступил на ковер из мхов.

– Сюда, – негромко командовал ему Ригальдо. – Нет, нет, обходите здесь. Да, вот тут можно. Правильно. Правильно.

Исли во всем доверялся ему, не понимая, как это он так может, но сердцем чувствуя, что Ригальдо его не подведет. Они дошли до черных валунов, и Исли осторожно опустил своего супруга на нагретый камень. Встал рядом и наконец огляделся. И с замиранием сердца понял, что узнает эту тишину – тишину горячего солнечного полудня в холмах Вестфьорда.

Болото цвело. Везде, куда ни падал его взгляд, из мха поднимались тонкие хрупкие паутинки, сливавшиеся в целые поляны лилового, белого, серебристого пуха. Ветер гнал по нему мягкие волны. На некоторых кочках распускались яркие белые и красные звездочки цветов, названий которых Исли не знал. Покачивались шапки багульника, притягивала взгляд ослепительно-белая пушица. Ярко зеленели затянутые ряской бочаги. За зарослями осоки и аира плескалась водоплавающая птица. 

Ветер нес золотую, сладкую пыльцу. Исли слизнул ее и подумал: теперь он знает вкус здешней весны. Солнце жарило с неба так, что словно омывало их с Ригальдо горячими лучами. Где-то вверху надрывала свою грудку в песне маленькая птичка.

И среди этой теплой тишины Ригальдо спокойно сказал:  
– Я думал, что это вы приказали, – и щеки у Исли загорелись, точно ему отвесили хорошую оплеуху.  
– Я ничего не знал, – он вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с ворочающейся в нем обидой. – Мой милый, мне нет смысла тайно тебя травить, – сердито добавил он, присев перед супругом на корточки. – Я в любой момент могу найти повод, чтобы тебя казнили.  
– Так было до свадьбы, – Ригальдо смотрел невозмутимо. – Теперь придется устраивать суд, придумывать обвинения, искать свидетелей, советоваться с магистром...

Исли сорвал травинку, потянул ее в рот. И с трудом произнес:  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты пил, помнишь? Я отобрал кубок, потому что ты и так уже был пьяный.  
– Помню, – качнул головой Ригальдо. И посмотрел Исли в глаза. – Но вы ведь уже однажды «спасли» меня от разбойников. Как я могу доверять вам, мой король?..

«Проклятье, – подумал Исли, – он тысячу раз прав».

Он встал, распрямил ноги и сказал, глядя на волнующееся море цветущего мха:  
– Ригальдо, я не буду просить прощения за все, что с тобой сделал. Я поступал так, как считал правильным: ради себя, ради людей, которых привел, ради моей мечты объединенного королевства, и ради тебя тоже. Потому что да, я не мог просто позволить тебя убить. Ты ни в чем не виноват, и до меня ты не знал зла и горя. Но мне жаль, что не было другого пути.

Он развернулся и перепрыгнул через кочку. Ригальдо немедленно окликнул его:  
– Сир, так нельзя. Вы прете, как лось.

Он помолчал и позвал:  
– Вернитесь. Пожалуйста.

Исли неловко вернулся, встал на камень и изумился, когда Ригальдо взял его за руку. Мальчик закрыл глаза и подставил лицо солнечным лучам. Исли молчал и пытался справиться с охватившим его смятением. Он вдруг остро понял, что, попроси Ригальдо сейчас отпустить его или никогда больше не прикасаться – он не сможет этому воспротивиться.

Но в тишине Ригальдо только спросил:  
– Вы уже знаете, кто это сделал?

«Конечно, – подумал Исли, прикрыв глаза. – Эти имена у всех на слуху».

Антейн и Хебер. Друзья, соратники, лучшие воины, побратимы.

Он не хотел вспоминать о них прямо сейчас, но это был его долг, очередной сраный долг перед короной. Все эти мутные дни, пока Ригальдо болел, в замке и в городе, не прекращаясь, шло расследование. Выявить заговорщиков оказалось довольно легко: даже одним глазом увидев «железную комнату», заботливо обустроенную прежним королем, люди испытывали острое желание начать говорить. Быстро удалось выяснить, что отравлен был только брендуайн, и только в том кувшине, из которого наливали в кубок принцу. Бедняга, прислуживавший у стола и схваченный первым, об этом не знал, но, к счастью для себя, вспомнил человека, передавшего ему кувшин из рук в руки. Тот отпирался, божился, сваливал на главного виночерпия. Когда за ним закрылись двери «железной комнаты», он закричал и сразу сдал того, кто его нанял. Тот выдал следующего. Число заговорщиков росло, как будто от брошенного камня расходились круги на воде. Но прежде, чем были произнесены главные имена, Хебер попытался бежать. Убил нескольких солдат, но завяз в окружившей его страже. Когда его все же скрутили, он взвыл, как раненый зверь. Исли там не присутствовал: Ригальдо как раз метался в лихорадке.

Хебер, а с ним и арестованный Антейн, провел с королевскими дознавателями три дня. Когда Исли спустился в темницу, его замутило от вони дерьма, свернувшейся крови и паленой плоти. Без радости он прочитал подписанные признания. Оба клялись, что поступили так, чтобы «освободить короля». Антейн также признался, что за спиной Исли вел переговоры с соседним королевством. «Прекрасная юная дочь владыки Эльдфельда была бы хорошей женой, – шептал ему потом Антейн запекшимися, разбитыми губами, – но, господин мой, друг мой, командир, я бы был рад видеть рядом с вами любую». Хебер, в грязи и крови не отличимый от него, только согласно кивал, обхватив пудовыми ладонями прутья решетки. «Любая, лишь бы не этот гад, – уронил он, отважно глядя в лицо Исли. – Змееныш, падла... Государь, ты им околдован». Исли, твердо глядя ему в глаза, помотал головой. Не было колдовства. Как известно, люди его рода не чувствительны ко всему этому. Просто дикий ужас, посетивший его на пиру от мысли, что он опоздал, дал понять: в нем давно уже зрело какое-то новое чувство, и вот проросло, раздвигая ребра и мышцы груди, как в кошмаре. И все старые клятвы, и все прежние друзья рядом с этой сердечной болью не имели значения.

– Что с ними будет? – спросил Ригальдо, когда он закончил говорить.

Исли сунул травинку в зубы:  
– Будет суд. И я приговорю их к тому, что они заслужили. 

Ригальдо прикрыл глаза. Его грудь медленно поднялась и опустилась.

Сжав руку Исли, он попросил:  
– Я хочу посмотреть на казнь.

И Исли, в душе поразившись его кровожадности, не нашел поводов для отказа.

*

В день казни было сумрачно – с гор ползли тяжелые черные тучи, такие низкие, что казалось: дойдя до города, они зацепятся за верхушки елей и шпиль церкви.

На городской площади с утра с четырех сторон вывесили черные полотнища, чтобы подчеркнуть скорбь, с которой совершается сегодняшнее событие. Сухой ветер, метущий по брусчатке сор, трепетал их краями и раскачивал установленный на «доме собраний» королевский флаг, на котором слились в объятиях химера и белый конь. Ветер был сильным, и людям, собравшимся на площади, приходилось придерживать шляпы и платки.

Народу набилось – море. Стража теснила горожан от эшафота, но те все равно напирали: площадь не могла вместить всех желающих посмотреть на казнь.

– Не передумали? – тихо спросил Исли. Ригальдо помотал головой. Он выглядел гораздо лучше, но все равно казался неестественно бледным, возможно, из-за своих черных строгих одежд. На безупречно расчесанных волосах лежал серебристый обруч с высокими острыми зубцами.

Они ждали на балконе «дома собраний», и всякий любопытный, задрав голову, мог поглазеть на них, чтобы скоротать время. По бокам от их кресел стояли два стула. На одном притулился брат Константин, на другом вытирал потный лоб глава городской управы.

– Везут! Везут! – закричали внизу. Плотное человеческое море пришло в движение, и это напомнило Исли волны, с которыми на болоте колыхался цветущий мох. В дальнем конце центральной улицы показались две телеги, запряженные приземистыми мохноногими лошадьми. Одна повозка осталась на месте, другая неспешно подтащилась к эшафоту. На ней в одних рубахах, со связанными руками стояли Антейн и Хебер. 

Послышались проклятья и смешки. Исли покосился на своего мужа. Губы Ригальдо были плотно сжаты.

Вперед вышел глашатай и повторил приговор, объявленный два дня назад. Антейн, сын Киллиана, и Хебер, сын Слоанна, лорды Вестфлара, арестованы за предательство, поскольку измышляли смерть супруга короля, и таким образом повинны в государственной измене, так как супруги в браке есть одно целое, и кто поднимает руку на семью короля, тот и на самого короля поднимает руку. И за свое преступление, как люди благородные, приговариваются к смерти через отсечение головы, но, так как измена есть тягчайшее из всех преступлений, допрежь они будут оскоплены и выпотрошены, а тела будут разрублены начетверо, головою же и останками распорядятся так, как будет угодно королевскому величеству. Помощники же их, как люди низкого происхождения, приговариваются к казни через волочение и размозжение рук, ног и мужских срамных частей, а после будет повешены за шею, пока не умрут, а их тела будут утоплены в трясине, и помилует Господь все их души.

Толпа восторженно заулюлюкала. Исли смотрел: Антейн и Хебер пытались держать спины прямо. Подручные палача помогли им сойти с телеги и завели на помост. К ним подошел священник, что-то сказал. Хебер нахмурился, а вот Антейн внезапно поник головой и, зашатавшись, опустился на колени. Священник поднял руку и вымолвил в тишине:  
– Этот раб Божий раскаивается в своем преступлении и просит перед смертью снисхождения у своего короля. Также он просит прощения у королевского супруга.

Поднялся шум. Как Исли мог разглядеть, горожане были недовольны нарушением процедуры казни. Он поднял руку, и стало тихо.

Ригальдо повернул к нему обескровленное лицо. Его глаза казались огромными.

– Вы знали, что так будет?.. – прошептал он.

Исли покачал головой.

– Похоже, это придумал наш Серый орден.

К ним немедленно наклонился брат Константин:  
– Ваше величество, не гневайтесь. Для его высочества это хороший шанс выйти из тени отца. Пример доброты и милости привлечет на сторону принца людей и заставит забыть о наследии короля-тирана. Если его высочество простит кающегося, а ваше величество смягчит приговор, люди запомнят это как пример величия снисхождения.

На площади сделалось очень темно – тучи дошли до города и совсем забили свет солнца. На балкон упала первая капля.

Ригальдо был бледен как смерть. Исли молчал, не стремясь подтолкнуть его ни к какому решению. Милость и доброта – в принципе, хорошо. Ведь есть еще Хебер, чтобы в полной мере показать пример, что бывает с теми, кто покусится на королевскую власть.

– Нет, – сказал Ригальдо. – Я его не прощаю.

Монах опустил глаза и согнулся в поклоне.

Тяжелые капли дождя совпали с визгом труб и рожков, под который с обвиняемых сорвали одежду и зафиксировали на помосте. Исли расслышал хохот и крики: «Вот это жеребцы! Режьте под самый корень, раз покусились на отраду чресел государя!»

Глядя на приготовления, Ригальдо хмурился. Когда палач наклонился над Антейном и ухватил щипцами повисший знак его мужского достоинства, на лице мальчика отобразилось отвращение. Он часто моргал, пальцы, вцепившиеся в балконную перекладину, побелели. Антейн закричал; это был очень высокий, полный боли и ужаса вопль, заглушенный общим торжествующим ревом. Палач высоко поднял отрезанный срам, показал беснующейся толпе и тут же бережно спрятал. Наверняка после казни найдется какой-нибудь дурак, желающий выкупить этот сувенир за немалую стоимость. Из темных туч хлынуло как из ведра, дождь затянул площадь. Глава управы отодвинулся глубже под навес, брат Константин тоже куда-то подевался. Исли смотрел бестрепетно, хотя до него то и дело долетали брызги, а на голову капало. Увидеть все было его долгом. Палач, наконец, достал внутренности, смутно различимые из-за потоков воды, встряхнул кишечник, как колбасу. Рядом раздался скрежет ножек кресла по полу. Исли обернулся, думая, что Ригальдо хочет уйти. Но тот стоял, прижавшись к балкону животом, не обращая внимания на беснующийся ливень, и никуда не собирался. Он то краснел, то бледнел, наклонившись вперед, а его ноздри трепетали. Когда по площади прокатилось надсадное «ух!», с которым лезвие отделило голову Антейна от тела, Ригальдо вздрогнул так, будто топор опустился на его позвоночник.

– Ригальдо! – не удержался Исли. – Какого черта вы-то мокнете!

Мальчик ответил не сразу: не дыша, следил за манипуляциями на помосте. Исли потянул его за локоть под навес, но Ригальдо сбросил его руку.

С помоста в это время слышались гулкие удары, с которым палач рубил на куски тело на колоде. Внезапно раздался утробный рев: Хеберу, наблюдающему за тем, что ему предстоит, изменила выдержка, и он попытался напасть на палача, но был тут же скручен конвоирами.

– Оставьте, ваше величество, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо, наблюдая за ним. – Я никуда не уйду.

Когда мальчик повернул голову, оказалось, что он в кровь изгрыз себе губы.

*

Плохо ему стало уже на пути в замок. Небо в этот день так и не прояснилось, весенний дождь то ненадолго затихал, то снова лил; ехали через лес, закутавшись в мокрые плащи. Исли чувствовал, что на нем отсырело все вплоть до нижней рубашки. 

Ригальдо, едущий впереди, вдруг покачнулся в седле. Исли немедленно громко окликнул передовых, нагнал мальчика и перехватил поводья. На горной дороге, раскисшей от дождя, любое происшествие могло стать опасным. Копыта лошадей съезжали по склону в грязи, иногда выворачивая скользкие булыжники. 

– Тошнит? – спросил он, поглаживая лошадей, чтобы не беспокоились.

Ригальдо тускло посмотрел на него из-под низкого капюшона. Сквозь густые сумерки было видно, как он посерел, над верхней губой блестел бисер пота. Наверное, догнали последствия тяжелого зрелища. 

– Все хорошо, – пробормотал он. – Я в порядке. 

Ничего не было в порядке. Его трясло, и Исли дернул за полу плаща, заставляя Ригальдо согнуться.

– Давай, – велел он. – Два пальца в рот.

Тот закрутил головой. Чертов упрямец!..

– Поедемте, – с трудом выговорил он. – Хочу оказаться дома.

Исли подумал почему-то: «Он говорит про наш общий дом», – но тут же поправился: «Нет, это по привычке».

Он сделал знак двигаться, и Ригальдо первым пришпорил коня, понесся вверх по дороге под вновь набирающим силу весенним ливнем.

В замке он с трудом добрался до комнаты. До винтовой лестницы в башню еще как-то шел, но на ступенях сильно пошатнулся и оперся о стену. 

– Достаточно, – сквозь зубы сказал Исли. – Я тебя отнесу.   
– Не вздумайте, – вяло отмахнулся Ригальдо. – Я вам не девица. 

Исли нашел компромисс: поднырнул ему под руку, обхватил поперек спины и повел, как ведут раненого. И снова ощутил странный жар, охвативший Ригальдо, чей лоб пылал, а руки были ледяными. «Болезнь вернулась! – подумал он с ужасом. – А может, это все тот же яд! Известно же: есть отравы, которые убивают медленно!»

Он собирался кого-нибудь кликнуть, стражу или слугу, чтобы бежали за лекарем, но тут Ригальдо издал странный звук. Повернув голову, Исли с изумлением увидел, что тот изо всех сил сжимает губы. 

И, едва за ними закрылась дверь, как Ригальдо разрыдался. Оттолкнул Исли и сам дошел до кровати, тяжело сел на край, прижимая кулак к груди. 

– Мой милый, – хрипло позвал Исли, склоняясь к нему. – Где у тебя болит?..  
– Здесь, – судорожно ответил тот и стукнул, почему-то справа. – Невыносимо. Как будто там была заноза с самой зимы, а теперь вдруг выходит, с гноем...

Он плакал без слез, просто часто моргал сухими глазами, а из его глотки рвалось что-то похожее на лай, и Исли гладил его по волосам и думал: «Он совсем не умеет себя жалеть, мой глупый мальчик», – а Ригальдо трясло, как в ознобе, как будто в его груди в самом деле вскрывался созревший нарыв. Ригальдо цеплялся за рукава Исли, но смотрел так, словно не видел его. 

Исли прижал к груди его голову и побаюкал, не находя никаких утешающих слов, а потом сел у ног Ригальдо и стянул с него грязные сапоги. И, подняв глаза, все-таки сказал, как будто снова был безвестным наемником, вошедшим в спальню своего господина:   
– Ваше высочество, это моя вина.

Он встал, чтобы позвать слуг: одежда мерзко липла к телу, ведь под дождем он промок насквозь, и Ригальдо был тоже мокрый, и им нужна была сухая одежда. Исли не решался оставить Ригальдо, но собирался хотя бы вытереть ему голову, как вдруг мальчик вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и потянул на себя. Исли нагнулся, чтобы разобрать его шепот – и понял, что они с Ригальдо целуются, только когда тот запустил ему руку в волосы.

*

За окном потемнело еще больше и, кажется, снова пошел неугомонный дождь. Исли с трудом различал очертания предметов в комнате. Весь его мир сузился до ощущений рук на шее и чужого дыхания на лице. Ригальдо тоже поднялся на ноги – он тянулся к Исли всем телом и целовал в губы, не отрываясь, как будто хотел его выпить. Так сильно, жадно и отчаянно, как будто земля под замком вот-вот должна была раскрыться и поглотить их. Так, по крайней мере, казалось самому Исли, который стоял, замерев и боясь пошевелиться, и в голове у которого творился какой-то рубленый фарш. 

Он знал, что зрелище экзекуций действует на людей распаляюще – некоторые прямо перед помостом приходили в неистовство, кидаясь на соседей в толпе. Однажды женщина дурного поведения призналась ему в таверне, что ходит смотреть на казни потому, что после этого испытывает небывалое возбуждение, которое давно уже не вызывают у нее мужчины сами по себе. Исли подумал, что не хотел бы знать, что испытывал Ригальдо там, на балконе, наблюдая за тем, как на эшафоте умирают его враги. Что-то настолько сильное, что в нем вскрылась вся боль, копившаяся долгие дни плена, как вскрывается весной река из-подо льда, и теперь ее несло, смывая плотины – и Ригальдо вместе с ней. Исли стоял и думал, что, как более взрослый и мудрый человек, должен остановить это половодье... Но не собирался этого делать. 

Потому что Ригальдо в первый раз сам потянулся к нему – без насилия, без драк, по своему желанию. Они оба в кои-то веки желали одного и того же. И Исли не мог, не хотел останавливать мальчика. У взрослого и, безусловно, мудрого человека внутри него хватало честности, чтобы это признать. 

Поцелуи Ригальдо были жесткими и неумелыми, он напирал так, будто хотел проглотить Исли целиком, и тот думал: «Это потому, что его никто не учил по-другому», – и учил, отвечая мягко и ласково, осторожно прихватывая растрескавшиеся, в корочках губы. Он держал в ладонях лицо Ригальдо и покрывал его поцелуями, касаясь губ, подбородка, сомкнутых век, волос, он заставил Ригальдо поднять кверху руки и целовал запястья, ладони, пальцы, и наградой ему очень скоро стал твердый, как железный прут, стояк, прижавшийся к его бедру. 

Ригальдо сглотнул и отодвинулся, но лишь для того, чтобы снять с себя через голову сырую тунику и вытащить из-за пояса нижнюю рубаху. И Исли подумал: вот она – межа, за которой нет дороги назад. Он тоже развязал пояс, распустил ворот, но, когда рубашки упали на пол, возникла заминка – даже в сумраке спальни стало видно, что мальчик вдруг жутко покраснел и отвернул лицо. Не давая ему одуматься, Исли сел на кровать. Закрыл глаза и принялся целовать твердую голую грудь, вздымающуюся от дыхания. Когда он с силой сжал губами маленький острый сосок, Ригальдо застонал в голос, переступил по полу и обнял Исли за голову, да так и завалился вместе с ним на постель.

Ни в каком сне, ни в каких грешных рассветных грезах Исли не думал, что у них когда-нибудь может быть – так. Они катались по постели, как сцепившиеся львы, но это не было дракой – они ласкались, целовались и возбужденно терлись друг о друга, и Исли ловил себя на удовольствии, когда Ригальдо оказывался сверху, тяжело придавливая горячими бедрами его вставший член. У него каждый раз темнело перед глазами, но он не спешил что-то сделать с этим, нутром чуя: как только он попытается поставить Ригальдо на четвереньки, все рухнет. Пусть лучше так – с поцелуями в шею, запутавшись в спущенных к щиколоткам штанах, не понимая, где чьи ноги, чьи руки. Он пропустил, как они оказались совсем раздеты, и только тяжело задышал, когда по его голому члену заездил другой – горячий и длинный. Ригальдо, постанывая, закинул ногу Исли на бедро. Они снова перекатились, и Исли оказался сверху. Ригальдо лежал под ним, согревшийся, наконец, полностью, раскрасневшийся, разомлевший и немножко дурной – и Исли решил, что у него есть шанс. Поцеловал мальчика в шею и отстранился. Нужно было найти флакон. 

Конечно же, он все испортил. 

Ригальдо поднял голову и хрипло спросил: «Что вы делаете?», – а Исли ответил: «Ничего, мой хороший», – быстро возвращаясь и обнимая его. Но было поздно: Ригальдо уже увидел масло. Он замер, все его тело напряглось, а член, напротив, начал обмякать. Исли мысленно себя четвертовал. Он сунул масло под подушку и принялся успокаивать мальчика, ласкать рукой, пытаясь снова возбудить его. Какое там. Ригальдо неподвижно лежал, прижав к груди кулаки, и смотрел на полог кровати, а потом очень медленно расслабил лицо, отвернулся в сторону и сказал: «Давайте уже». Его вялый член окончательно съежился, и Исли подумал, что если бы в бою сражался так же удачно, как на ложе, то птицы давно бы уже клевали его череп. 

И, движимый отчаянием, он сделал то, о чем прежде только слышал, и что святая церковь определяла как «непристойный грех посредством губ». В каком-то исступленном приступе нежности он сполз по кровати и поцеловал мужской срам. Результат ошеломил его: член мальчика тут же дернулся, и сам Ригальдо дернулся тоже; до Исли донесся его изумленный сдавленный вздох. Воодушевившись, Исли принялся целовать и вылизывать все, до чего мог добраться, как вылизывают друг друга звери, не знающие, что людям за это полагается покаяние не менее трех лет. Его язык мягко скользил вдоль члена, обводил головку, трогал узкую щель, ноздри втягивали запах дождя, болота и резкого юношеского мускуса. Исли заставил Ригальдо широко развести ноги и воздал должное своему супругу и там – провел языком влажную полосу прямо до сжавшегося, сомкнутого отверстия, запретив себе думать о чем-либо, кроме того, как это все прекрасно. Член Ригальдо в его кулаке твердел стремительно, сочился пряной влагой, и Исли вздохнул: хорошо быть молодым. Мальчик громко дышал и, кажется, кусал руку. Исли почувствовал, что он вздрагивает все сильнее, и решился: наклонился и вобрал его соленый и горячий член в рот. 

Ригальдо закричал. Он выгибался на постели всем телом, комкал одеяла и скреб пятками по кровати, и орал так, что слышно было самому последнему вассалу. В его голосе звучало ликующее торжество. Исли чуть не оглох, а потом стало еще смешнее: мальчишка забросил ноги ему на плечи и принялся подгонять. Исли покорно сосал, стараясь угнаться за его движениями, пока не понял, что вот-вот получит извержение вулкана. 

Когда он прервался, Ригальдо заскулил. Он был уже совсем мокрый – слюна Исли покрывала ему член, яйца, громко хлюпала между ягодиц, и, когда Исли осторожно добавил к этой влаге смоченный маслом палец, Ригальдо не испугался. Исли тихонько разминал его: тер, мял и гладил, вводил, играя, пальцы, и Ригальдо дрожал и сжимался, в попытке не то вытолкнуть, не то втянуть в себя. А потом вдруг протянул к нему руки:  
– Сир, я больше не могу.

Исли чуть не рассмеялся вслух от облегчения: его-то собственные яйца от ожидания уже почти посинели. По крайней мере, он себя чувствовал именно так все то время, пока его член впустую терся об одеяла. Не было никаких сил думать, как все это сделать лучше, не было ничего в целом мире, только он и Ригальдо, который смотрел на него и часто моргал, и Исли просто лег на него, и все получилось. Ригальдо моментально обвился вокруг него руками и ногами, как обвивает дерево вьюнок, и Исли как-то вошел, вогнав глубоко и сразу, до искр в глазах. Ему было жарко, вскинутые руки Ригальдо давили на шею, и от переполняющих ощущений он едва мог дышать, и после трех движений все завершилось – позорно быстро, как у зеленого юноши, и в то же время ослепительно, долгожданно хорошо. Мальчик под ним ерзал и постанывал, и Исли сунул руку между их животами и придавил его текущий член. Ригальдо душераздирающе вскрикнул – и на Исли толчками выплеснулось липкое и горячее. «Слава богу, – подумал он, поглаживая мальчика, – слава богу». Ему было неловко, что он так негероически себя проявил, но Ригальдо вроде бы не казался недовольным. Исли перенес вес на руки, поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.

Даже в темноте было видно, что Ригальдо улыбается. Они с Исли были скользкие и грязные, как черти – но, боже, до чего же все наконец стало правильно. И в тишине, повисшей между ними, они вдруг принялись целоваться, медленно и лениво, не разжимая объятий. Исли поглаживал Ригальдо по лицу, а тот ловил губами кончики его пальцев, и Исли думал, что такое у них – первый раз. 

И, конечно же, он понимал: только что его жизнь стала намного сложнее – дураку ясно, что теперь он не сможет обидеть своего бедного королевича. Не пришлось бы еще кого-нибудь скоропостижно казнить.

Но он ни о чем не жалел.

Совершенно.


	6. Chapter 6

Ночью ему не спалось, и, вспомнив об одном важном деле, он приказал привести к себе Финиана. 

Тот до сих пор содержался под стражей: были сомнения, не причастен ли он к заговору. Но и Антейн, и Хебер на пытках клялись, что нет. 

Его привели прямо в королевские покои: после того, как Ригальдо заснул, Исли ушел к себе. Когда стража ввела Финиана в комнату, Исли листал бумаги: читал прошения и доносы и правил указы. Он сделал конвоирам знак удалиться, и они с побратимом остались одни. Финиан терпеливо ждал, пока Исли заговорит первым, но тот не спешил, дописывая свой черновик. 

– Почему ты ничего не рассказал? – спросил он наконец, вытирая перо о чернильницу.

Побратим гулко вздохнул.

– Я ничего не знал. Если бы знал, отговорил бы дураков от гиблого дела.   
– Не такое уж гиблое. Ригальдо мог умереть.   
– Мог, – Финиан покорно опустил голову. – Но это уже не имело смысла. Его надо было травить раньше. А теперь-то чего ж...  
– Почему? – Исли посмотрел на него в упор.

Финиан молчал.

– Ну давай, говори. Ты тоже считаешь, что я околдован?

Побратим покачал головой. И досадливо произнес:   
– Нет никакого колдовства. Просто... человек привыкает. Ко всему привыкает: к жене, с которой его поженили родители, к детям, к собаке новой... Этот... – ему все-таки пришлось сделать над собой усилие, – королевич... Из него тогда красивая девка вышла. И страстный, орет громко, стража говорит... Только вот кровь Хебера еще даже не остыла.

Исли закусил губу, чтобы не выдать себя. Верно. Кровь его побратимов еще толком не остыла, а он уже сосал хер другого мужика. Дрянной он человек. 

– Они были предателями, – жестко сказал он.  
– Дураками они были.

Исли несколько мгновений изучал лицо Финиана, а потом потребовал:  
– Поклянись, что не станешь желать смерти моему супругу. 

Тот вздохнул:  
– Клянусь.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Исли отложил перо и потянулся. – Стража тебя больше не задержит. Можешь возвращаться к себе. Завтра приходи на воинский смотр.

Финиан покачал головой, глянул исподлобья:  
– Я не чувствую себя в праве быть свободным, пока ты, государь, тоже не поклянешься кое в чем.

Исли поднял брови. После долгой паузы Финиан снова заговорил:  
– Поклянись, что обзаведешься первым ребенком до конца года. И тогда я буду спокоен, что мои друзья и соратники умерли не напрасно. Все, чего они хотели – это процветания твоего рода. Это... чадо Норфлара... не родит тебе сыновей.

Пламя свечи колыхалось и дрожало. Глядя в прозрачную лужицу растопленного пчелиного воска, Исли сказал, не поднимая глаз на побратима:  
– Клянусь.

*

На следующий день Ригальдо спустился к обеду. Все разговоры среди придворных, допущенных к королевской трапезе, постепенно заглохли. Люди, ждущие, когда Исли подаст знак к еде, замолкали, глядя, как Ригальдо опускается в пододвинутое для него кресло. Исли смотрел на него – красивого, невозмутимого, сильного, в привычных черных одеждах – и думал, у скольких людей при взгляде на принца всплывают перед глазами кровавые подробности вчерашней казни, в то время как сам он видит другое: сумрачную спальню и выгнувшееся над простынями тело, белую полоску зубов, раскрасневшееся лицо и волосы, прилипшие к вискам...

Тут его выбросило из щемящих воспоминаний вспышкой гнева: перед Ригальдо поставили тарелку, до краев полную «черным супом» – щедро приправленной специями похлебкой из густой крови.

Вассалы обмерли.

– Так, хватит, – Исли махнул распорядителю. 

Он собирался выяснить, кто сегодня снова так неудачно пошутил, чтобы при всех опустить его лицом в суп и держать, пока не начнет захлебываться, но Ригальдо его опередил:  
– Все в порядке, ваше величество, – сказал он, перемешивая ложкой похлебку. – Это я сам попросил на кухне.  
– Уверен? – тихо спросил Исли.   
– Уверен, – пробормотал Ригальдо, не отрывая взгляда от красного месива. – Пора разобраться и с этой слабостью. 

Он вытянул губы трубочкой и осторожно попробовал похлебку. Подумал – и зачерпнул еще. Коротко облизал губы.

Дворяне в тишине потянулись к своим ложкам.

*

Ночью они целовались, горячие и утомленные, после очередных сумбурных объятий – Ригальдо лежал на Исли, пристроив подбородок на кулак, и пахом Исли чувствовал осторожные шевеления чужого теплого члена, вжатого в его собственный, и думал: до чего быстро восстанавливается мальчик, и еще – что эти шевеления снова не доведут их до добра. Но пока что они никуда не торопились: было уютно просто лежать вот так и иногда незаметно дотрагиваться, изучать – делать все то, что было непредставимо раньше.

– Я думал, что я испорченный, – признался ему Ригальдо. – Одно время я также считал, что что-то не так с вами. Что вы инкуб, явившийся из болота, чтобы терзать меня грешными помыслами. Не должен мужчина так сильно нравиться. 

Исли засмеялся и погладил его по щеке. Ригальдо хлопнул его по руке:  
– Прекратите так делать.   
– Ладно, – легко согласился Исли. – Но инкубы, дорогой мой, являются только к женщинам. К мужчинам являются суккубы, и они не похожи на меня. Так что не ищите себе оправданий, мой принц. Дело не в несуществующих демонах. 

Он шутил, но ему было больно, так больно, что он едва мог дышать. Ригальдо влекло к нему, когда они занимались фехтованием. Бог знает, куда бы их завела эта запретная связь, но вряд ли бы вышло хуже, чем теперь. Они не говорили об этом вслух, будто решили не упоминать старое, но Исли понимал: Ригальдо всегда будет помнить об этой зиме. 

Тот ерзал на нем уж больно многозначительно. Когда до Исли дошло, на что это похоже, его вдруг бросило в жар:   
– Да вы и впрямь испорченный мальчишка, мой милый!  
– Лежите смирно, – невежливо фыркнул его супруг. – Я не покушаюсь на вашу королевскую... честь. Просто хочу представить, каково это.

И Исли смирно лежал, раздираемый тысячей демонов: смущением, негодованием, возбуждением, сочувствием и дикой, болезненно-острой нежностью – и чувствовал, как Ригальдо трется о него, загнав свой член между его бедер. Мальчик навис над ним, опираясь на руки, его дыхание изменилось. Исли внезапно понял, что крайне распален этой игрой – опасной, совершенно невозможной с женщинами. Он сдвинул ноги плотнее, зажимая твердую, нетерпеливую плоть, и чувствуя, как краснеют его щеки. Ригальдо еще несколько раз знакомо толкнулся бедрами, и выдохнул. Сказал:  
– И ничего особенного. Только натер все...

Этого Исли уже не вынес. Он обхватил Ригальдо за талию, притиснул к себе и перекатился вместе с ним. Ригальдо настороженно замер, потом расслабился. А Исли отбросил одеяла и принялся покрывать своего мальчика поцелуями, двигаясь сверху вниз. Ригальдо захохотал:  
– Щекотно, господи! – а потом замолчал. Его рука легла на затылок Исли, сперва неуверенно, потом жестко, а когда Исли совсем уже смело вобрал в рот его член, мальчишка всхлипнул, коротко и растерянно, и, пока Исли сосал ему, так увлеченно дергал за волосы, что мог бы полголовы вырвать. 

*

Таких весен, как эта, прежде не было в его жизни. 

Без преувеличения – Исли был почти счастлив. Он постоянно ловил себя на желании глупо улыбаться и как-то раз чуть не заснул на заседании своего совета – все потому, что до этого кто-то не давал ему спать. 

Ночи были горячими, ненасытными, полными стука дождя по карнизу, гортанных стонов, ощущения рук, жадно обнимающих спину, твердых колен, сжимающих ребра. Они с Ригальдо сплетались на простынях, как две змеи. Исли поражался себе, но еще больше – своему юному супругу. Как будто тот наконец отогрелся рядом с ним – и из него хлынули запасы нерастраченной страсти. Исли тонул в ней, как в трясине, с каждым разом все неохотнее размыкая объятия. Однажды он пробудился на рассвете – ночью шел дождь, пахло сыростью, небо было умытым и серо-розовым – и понял, что спит в постели Ригальдо, прижав мальчика к себе, что он продрых в покоях норфларского принца всю ночь, чего ни за что не сделал бы зимой из опасений проснуться с перерезанным горлом – и что это уже ни черта не похоже на политический брак. 

Он тогда так растревожился от этой мысли, что, едва набросив рубаху на пахнущее чужим потом и соитием тело, сбежал на крышу, даже не поцеловав спящего мальчика. Там, стоя между зубцами, он попытался успокоиться, чувствуя, как ветер обдувает его разгоряченное лицо. Подошел молчаливый часовой, низко склонился, предлагая ему свой простой плащ – Исли поблагодарил и не отказался, хотя благословенный холод был именно тем, в чем он сейчас нуждался. Чтобы прочистил мозги. Чтобы охолонил. 

С Ригальдо тоже происходило что-то такое: он стал веселее и смелее, Исли все чаще с удовольствием замечал улыбку на его лице. Ему даже начало казаться, что после выздоровления мальчика не только он сам, но и другие обитатели замка ведут себя с принцем-консортом если не приветливее, то спокойнее, как будто до них наконец дошло: несправедливо, что на сыновей ложатся грехи отцов. Дворяне кланялись Ригальдо – то ли опасались, что иначе их могут счесть сторонниками Антейна, то ли почуяли, что в отношениях между принцем и королем что-то серьезно изменилось. На столе в комнате Ригальдо всегда теперь стояли свежие цветы. А еще у него снова появился кот – Ригальдо стеснялся этого, прятал от Исли, но блюдечко молока в углу выдало его с головой. Откуда взялся кот, Исли выяснил довольно скоро: однажды он вошел в покои своего супруга без стука. Посреди комнаты на корточках сидел «каминный мальчик» – сопляк, занимающийся чисткой и топкой печей. Они с Ригальдо увлеченно играли деревянными чурками в «городки».

Увидев Исли, Ригальдо взвился и покраснел. Мальчик же побледнел, глупо распахнул рот и не придумал ничего лучше, как повалиться в ноги, так что Ригальдо пришлось подпихнуть своего нового приятеля в спину, прежде чем он ожил и неуклюже выметнулся из комнаты. Ригальдо отошел к окну, опустил голову, очевидно, ожидая упреков.

Исли обнял его со спины. Супруг потерянно молчал. Исли потерся щекой о его волосы и, не успев подумать, хорошо ли это, сказал:  
– Хотите выезжать из замка на прогулки?   
– С вами?  
– Со мной или без меня. Но... с охраной. Куда-нибудь не особенно далеко... и не на болота.  
– Конечно, – ответил Ригальдо, не раздумывая. У Исли мелькнула мысль: господи, он здоровый молодой парень, как он скучает здесь, в четырех крепостных стенах. – Ваше величество?..  
– Да, дорогой?   
– Вам не придется пожалеть о своем решении, – твердо сказал Ригальдо. – Я не убегу. 

Исли на это только хмыкнул, повернул его лицом к себе и поцеловал хмуро сжатый рот. Ригальдо мгновенно опустил руку вниз, цапнул его за мотню. И, глядя Исли в глаза, опустился у его ног.

Тот только хотел спросить: «Что ты делаешь?» – но тут Ригальдо дернул за завязки, и слова замерли на губах. Исли наблюдал за отточенными движениями Ригальдо, боясь дышать, изумленный до крайности, а тот так лихо управлялся, будто не испытывал ни колебаний, ни смущения. 

Когда рука Ригальдо оголила моментально окрепший член, а кончик узкого розового языка дразняще коснулся отверстия на головке, Исли будто испепелило молнией – он тяжело привалился спиной к стене и вцепился в подоконник, потому что ноги вдруг перестали держать. А этот негодяй, это коварное отродье змеи, глядя ему в глаза, повторил:  
– Вы не пожалеете, – и обхватил губами напряженный ствол, будто музыкант – флейту, от чего Исли чуть не стек на пол, как расплавленный воск.

*

Ригальдо не обманул. Он в самом деле стал через день выбираться из замка – конечно, в сопровождении стражи, которую теперь аккуратно называли «охраной принца». Они выезжали чуть свет куда-нибудь в лес или в горы и там устраивали привал, и если сперва Ригальдо просто гулял, завтракал и отдыхал, то потом стал тренироваться в этих поездках в стрельбе из лука. Охрана, больше чем наполовину состоящая из бывших норфларцев, привыкла к этому, перестала хвататься за мечи, даже давала ему советы и устраивала соревнования в стрельбе. Исли доподлинно об этом знал, потому что два раза ездил с ними и имел радость наблюдать это состязание горделивых петухов. Чаще выбираться у него не получалось: он тонул в государственных делах. 

К обеду Ригальдо всегда возвращался в замок, и у Исли не было повода переживать за него. 

А потом внезапно оказалось, что их счастливое время вышло, как приходит к концу короткое северное лето, а они проворонили последние теплые дни.

Однажды Исли поднялся в спальню к Ригальдо и молча встал у стены.

Мальчик, прилежно изучающий очередной ветхий фолиант, коротко покосился, с явным нежеланием отвлекаться от книги, и вдруг напрягся, как будто что-то почуял.

– Ваше величество? Все в порядке?

Исли смотрел на него с болью, прекрасно понимая, что ничего не выгадает молчанием. Он и так уже оттягивал этот разговор, сколько мог.

Через какое-то время Ригальдо не выдержал:  
– Что случилось? – спросил он. – Что-то же случилось?  
– От меня требуют наследника, – решился Исли. – Все: совет, лорды, воины, церковь... 

Ригальдо поднялся из-за стола. Он стоял, вытянувшись во весь рост, красивый, бледный и неподвижный, и смотрел огромными глазами. И спросил шепотом:   
– И что?..   
– Брак нерасторжим, – тяжело сказал Исли. – И мы оба нужны Вестфлару. И... ты мне нужен.

Ригальдо молчал. Исли вздохнул и признался:   
– Я возьму наложницу. Мне не хочется, но другого выхода нет. 

Взгляд Ригальдо заметался по стенам. Наконец мальчик сглотнул и сказал:  
– Но ведь... это будет бастард, ублюдок... его никто не признает...  
– Его признаю я. Этого будет достаточно. Других детей у меня все равно не будет. 

Ноздри Ригальдо раздулись, он хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Махнул рукой и отошел к окну. Исли смотрел в его очень прямую спину и чувствовал себя бесконечно старым. 

Не поворачиваясь, Ригальдо спросил:   
– И кто счастливая избранница? Когда вы... собираетесь начать?   
– Ее уже везут. Какая-то невольница с юга, Финиан выкупил ее у торговцев людьми. Родит сына – и я награжу ее и дам полную свободу, у нас тут нет рабов...

Ригальдо издал не то смешок, не то всхлип:  
– Нет рабов?..  
Исли в два шага оказался рядом и обнял его за плечо.

– Не трогайте! – дернулся Ригальдо. – Господи, девка уже едет! Значит, вы давно все продумали!   
– Давно, – покаялся Исли. Он все равно обнимал мальчика поперек груди, прижимался сзади, и ему хотелось стоять так вечно, ничего не делая и не решая.  
– И вы будете с ней спать, – с трудом выговорил Ригальдо. – Пока она не забеременеет... Ласкать, целовать ее...

Исли рывком развернул его к себе.

– Не думай об этом, – приказал он. – Ты ее вообще не увидишь. Она будет жить в южной башне, а между нами все останется по-прежнему.

Ригальдо запрокинул голову и захохотал.

– По-прежнему!.. – повторял он изменившимся голосом. – По-прежнему!.. 

Исли тряхнул его за плечи.

– Возьми себя в руки, пожалуйста.

Ригальдо оборвал смех так же резко, как начал:   
– Как будет угодно моему королю.

Исли прижал его к себе, борясь с желанием поцеловать в белый прохладный лоб.

– Бедный наследник, – вдруг произнес Ригальдо, глядя в сторону. – Бедный мальчик. Вот кого мне по-настоящему жаль. 

Он отстранился и глянул больными глазами:   
– Ваше величество, я хочу остаться один. 

Исли смотрел на него, наклонив голову, и наконец сказал:  
– Ригальдо, я хочу, чтобы сегодня у тебя в комнате заночевал кто-то из слуг. 

Тот криво усмехнулся и вскинул подбородок:  
– Не бойтесь, ваше величество. Я не собираюсь ничего с собой делать. 

Он помолчал и добавил уже гораздо нетерпеливее:  
– Господи, да уйдите вы наконец! 

И Исли ушел. Когда он оказался за дверью, в стену шарахнуло что-то очень тяжелое – должно быть, резной деревянный стул. 

*

С того дня Ригальдо стал с ним вежливым и хмурым. Все в замке знали про королевские планы – за принцем снова потянулись ядовитые шепотки. «Не пришей кобыле хвост», «скоро будет ходить с рогами», «кому захочется пить яблочную кислятину, если рядом будет сладкое южное вино»...

Исли все это надоело, и он жестоко приструнил болтунов. Но слухи бы и сами затихли: Ригальдо не реагировал на подначки, ходил погруженный в себя, задумчивый и не интересный для придворных, и больше времени проводил в кухне и кузнях, чем среди дворян.

Девушку привезли в дождливый весенний день. Она въехала в замковый двор в теплом плаще: южанка, она сильно мерзла. На голове у нее лежал венок из лесных цветов. Ей пришлось придержать его, когда, запрокинув голову, она обвела взглядом крепостные стены и башни, а потом, поторапливаемая сенешалем, опустила лицо и поспешила под навес. 

Исли наблюдал за ней с галереи, попивая вино. Финиан стоял рядом, спокойный и гордый, как охотник, привезший в клетке редкостного зверя.

– Не нравится?  
– Слишком молодая, – вынес свой вердикт Исли. – Зачем мне такая девчонка? Я думал, ты привезешь вдову с вот такими бедрами, чтобы рожать сыновей...  
– Зато она девственница, – Финиан усмехнулся в бороду. – Можно быть уверенным, что она выносит именно вашего ребенка. А кто знает, чье там семя носит в себе вдова, прошедшая по рукам через весь невольничий рынок?.. А эта... Сказали, ее всего лишь обучили быть послушной. 

Исли прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь. И распорядился:   
– Пусть сегодня отдохнет. 

Побратим протянул руку и забрал у него пустой кубок. 

– Не тяни, государь, – ласково сказал он. – Лекарь считает, что сейчас хорошие лунные дни. Пусть отдохнет, омоется, поест и сменит одежду, мы же не звери. А потом ты пойдешь и наполнишь ее своим семенем так, чтобы ходить не могла...

Он еще что-то говорил – Исли не слушал, затылком почувствовав чей-то взгляд.

Ригальдо стоял в конце галереи, прижавшись бедром к перилам. В черной одежде его было почти не видно в тени.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Ригальдо развернулся и торопливо зашагал прочь. Бесится, думал Исли, борясь с желанием его окликнуть. А кто б не бесился. 

Снова пошел дождь, принося с собой клейкий запах распускающихся почек. 

Исли пришел к девушке поздно вечером. При его появлении она торопливо поднялась с расстеленного на полу ковра. 

Она была совсем юной и очень красивой, с кожей цвета слоновой кости и с темными оленьими глазами. И черноволосой, проклятье: Финиан расстарался. Ее косы закололи наверх, короной, как иногда носили девушки у него дома. 

Исли подумал: «У моих детей тоже будут черные волосы».

Ей все это было непривычно: прическа, платье, замок – и он сам, конечно. Исли видел, как горбятся ее плечи, и чувствовал, что она очень боится. Наверное, ее били на рынке и щупали, как курицу, проверяя ее невинность. 

Он тяжело сел на кровать. Девушка медленно опустилась на свой ковер и замерла на коленях.

– Почему ты сидишь там? – спросил он, стараясь говорить приветливо. – Ты замерзнешь. Пол очень холодный.

Она растерянно покачала головой, на всякий случай низко поклонилась, и Исли вздохнул: не понимает.

Совсем дикая.

Он опять вздохнул и протянул на тарелке то, что принес с собой – сладкие винные фиги.

Она смотрела испуганными глазами, боясь прикоснуться, и Исли подбодрил ее: ешь, ешь.

– Плохо тебе? – спросил он, зная, что она не ответит. – Вот и мне как-то плохо.

Девушка сосредоточенно жевала. Она все еще выглядела как настороженный зверек, но плечи медленно распрямились. Исли рассматривал ее, не скрываясь. Красивая. У них должен получиться красивый ребенок. 

Когда она доела и облизала сладкие пальцы, Исли легонько похлопал по колену, приглашая ее подойти.

– Не бойся, – сказал он все так же мягко. – Я тебя не обижу. Хватит с меня насилия. 

Словно поняв, о чем он говорит, девушка поднялась на ноги и медленно приблизилась. Она успела принять ванну после дороги, и от нее пахло тем же травяным мылом, что от Ригальдо, но через этот запах пробивался другой – сладковато-пряный. 

– Не бойся, – повторил он, поглаживая ее по спине. Девушка молча обвила руками его шею.

Позже, когда все благополучно свершилось, Исли поднялся и натянул штаны и сапоги. Его наложница спала, по-детски подсунув ладонь под щеку. Он вспомнил, что даже не узнал ее имени, но это было не важно: магистр Серого ордена уже написал, что прибудет на днях, чтобы посвятить ее в новую веру. Мать королевских детей не может быть язычницей. 

Исли поправил одеяло у нее на плечах, постоял у окна, дыша дождливым и свежим воздухом, и пошел досыпать к себе. Сон спустился к нему далеко не сразу: в голову неотрывно лезли мысли о Ригальдо. Хотелось отправиться к нему прямо сейчас – и словом и делом доказать, что эта девушка ничего не значит. Он никуда не пошел, рассудив, что прыгать из постели в постель – вообще последнее свинство. К тому же, подумал Исли, Ригальдо мужчина, он справится. К черту эти сопли.

Так вышло, что он лег около полуночи, а в третью ночную стражу в замке вспыхнул пожар. Общими усилиями с огнем удалось справиться. Обнаружилось, что пламя занялось в часовне, потому что кто-то разлил на полу масло и поджег. Когда прекратил надрываться колокол, а измученные, полуодетые, надышавшиеся гарью люди стали собираться во дворе, спохватились, что никто давно не видел принца-консорта. Замковая решетка оказалась в этом безумии поднята, а мост опущен. 

Услышав об этом, Исли запрокинул лицо к набухшему тучами небу и взвыл, как волк, провалившийся в «волчью яму», а потом с силой врезал командиру стражи.

*

Попытка сразу догнать Ригальдо не увенчалась успехом. Он словно растворился в ночных сумерках, а дождь, моросящий всю ночь, смыл с горной дороги следы. 

– Ищите, – твердил Исли, ожидая, пока оруженосец затянет на нем доспех. – Спустите охотничьих псов. Отправьте людей в город и на все значимые дороги. Шерстите овины, сараи, смолокурни и кузницы. Найдите его и верните, но так, чтобы волос не упал с его головы.  
– Ваше величество, вы как на войну собираетесь, – озабоченно сказал Финиан, которому Исли велел следить за безопасностью замка. 

Исли взглянул на него, как на слабоумного:  
– Это хуже войны. Это чье-то предательство. А значит, нашим людям следует быть готовыми ко всему.  
– Мальчишка взбесился от обиды... – начал Финиан. Исли резко его перебил:  
– Ему помогли! – и гневно посмотрел на собравшихся воинов: – Вы что, не понимаете очевидного? Никто не мог бы одновременно устроить пожар и открыть ворота! Он с кем-то договорился, кого-то запугал или подкупил. И когда я найду этого человека, – тихо сказал Исли, – он пожалеет, что на свет родился. Я прикажу его живьем зажарить – или еще что-нибудь похуже придумаю.

Над замком занимался рассвет – тускло-серый, с редкими проплешинами розового на темном небе. Исли дал своим людям перекусить, велел набрать воды и пищи. Погоня, больше похожая на травлю, могла получиться долгой. Он не сомневался: Ригальдо будет прятаться так, чтобы его было невозможно найти.

– Не лучше ли будет дожидаться вестей в замке?.. – гудел Финиан.

«Я не могу ждать, – с отчаянием думал Исли. – Я знаю, что поступаю, как любое чудовище из сказок про украденную принцессу, но ничего не могу с собой поделать: когда принцесса сбегает, чудовище всегда бросается следом, потому что иначе просто сдохнет от тоски».

Он умылся ледяной водой, чтобы прогнать утреннюю сонливость, связал в пучок волосы. Велел разослать по всем окрестным замкам и деревням весть: любой, кто окажет беглецу помощь, будет казнен за измену, а тот, кто его выдаст, получит награду – щедрую по-королевски. «Когда я тебя поймаю, – мысленно обещал он Ригальдо, наблюдая, как седлают коня, – то обломаю связку розог о твой зад. А потом буду целовать и просить прощения. А потом снова выпорю. Прикую к себе и никуда больше не отпущу».

– Куда поедет ваш отряд?  
– На болота, – твердо сказал Исли. Он понимал, что вокруг были тысячи мест, в которых мог спрятаться его обиженный мальчик: лес, горы, распадки, ущелья – но сердце подсказывало ему: Ригальдо пойдет туда, где они встретились впервые. 

В болота. Бесконечные болота севера до самого горизонта.

«Давайте сбежим, – произнес у него в памяти голос Ригальдо. – Я вам не показывал одно место – хижину на болотах. Будем всю ночь пить, есть мясо, смотреть на красную луну и, может, увидим сияние...»

Исли собрал всех слуг и угрозами, плетью и уговорами кое-как вытряс из них все, что они могли знать о пустующих в округе хижинах. Ему назвали около сотни таких мест. Исли снова пришел в отчаяние.

– Ваше величество, рискну предположить, что знаю, о чем идет речь, – донесся до него знакомый голос. Брат Константин стоял, трясясь от предрассветного холода в своей серой рясе. – Судя по картам Ордена, к северо-западу есть одно место, домик на сваях, но люди туда редко ходят. Если бы я искал одиночества, то, возможно, направился бы туда.  
– Почему? – нахмурился Исли.

Монах обнажил зубы в улыбке:   
– Потому что это не очередной брошенный дом, а могильник. Там в земле сотни, а может, тысячи отполированных временем черепов. Древние люди устраивали там свое захоронение еще до того, как Бог-мученик победил старых богов и повелел им спать в недрах земли.   
– Прекрасно! – не удержался Исли. – И почему, по-твоему, принца туда понесло?  
– Зачем люди бродят по кладбищам? Там спокойно, тихо. Для скорбного юноши самое то.

Исли решился:  
– Ладно. Отведи меня в эту юдоль грусти. Еще, кроме солдат, с нами поедет лекарь. Приведите Абу Али.

С лекарем неожиданно возникла загвоздка: он часто кланялся, но взбираться в седло не спешил.

– Поехали, – подгонял Исли. – Мальчишка будет сопротивляться. Возможно, кому-то понадобится помощь.

Абу Али снова наклонил голову и что-то прошептал себе под нос. Исли понимал его через два слова на третье.

– Что ты бормочешь?  
– О великий король, будь милостив. Не заставляй старого Али ехать. Мне страшно. Позволь мне дожидаться твоего отряда у ворот.  
– Сгною, – тихо сказал Исли. – За неповиновение. Кажется, у тебя на родине людей иногда казнят, поместив между двумя плотно законопаченными лодками и откармливая до тех пор, пока в их телах не заведутся черви?..  
– Это да, – Абу Али поклонился. – У меня на родине знают толк в пытках, но для этой казни нужно много солнца и меда, сладкого, как грех. Здесь, на севере, несчастный скорее замерзнет и умрет от лихорадки, чем во всем королевстве найдется столько меда, чтобы обмазать его тело целиком. Прошу тебя, добрейший государь, не издевайся над стариком, лучше сруби мне голову, только не заставляй искать на болоте разгневанного... 

Он снова произнес незнакомое слово. 

Тут, как на грех, из окна высунулась служанка – с криками, что «королевская девка» попила брусничного морса и покрылась красными волдырями. Исли только вздохнул. Хорошо было быть холостым.

– Иди к девице, – приказал он лекарю. – Надеюсь, я найду ее здоровой, когда вернусь. И мы с тобой еще не закончили наш разговор.

Абу Али низко склонился. 

– Долгих тебе лет, великодушный король.

Исли пришпорил коня и выехал во главе отряда в холодный рассвет.


	7. Chapter 7

С востока полз плотный туман, оседал на одежде, и Исли казалось: он весь пропитался этой проклятой сыростью, пахнущей стоячей водой, сладкой пыльцой багульника и гниением. С каждым часом надежда, зароненная в его сердце словами монаха, таяла, как почерневший весенний снег.

С того момента, как отряду пришлось спешиться, оставив лошадей у подножья горной гряды, которая благополучно увела их от замка к северу, Исли шел по болоту и думал, как сильно его ненавидит.

Он взял с собой двенадцать солдат – достаточно, чтобы изловить упрямого мальчишку, но двое остались сторожить лошадей у конца «земной тверди»: никто в здравом уме не полез бы с конями в кочкарник. Путь начался с хорошей такой стежки, проложенной по весеннему, пышному мху. Шли молча, берегли дыхание; Исли подозревал, что воины просто боятся вызвать неосторожным словом его гнев. Болтал один монах: бодро шлепая грязными ногами впереди Исли, он то и дело обращал его внимание на особенности местности. То на едва заметную тропку, отходящую через ивняки к какой-нибудь скрытой деревушке, то на заброшенный карьер по добыванию руды, то на поляны, где люди летом будут резать торф, чтоб заготовить его на зиму для растопки. 

Однако чем дальше, тем хуже становилась тропа, плутая между протоками и заросшими осокой озерцами, мочажинами и полузатопленными ивовыми кустами, среди которых нередко возвышались вспучившиеся торфяные бугры. Местность как будто понижалась, идти становилось сложнее. Донимал мелкий кусачий гнус. Исли завязал рот и нос и, раздраженно хлопая себя по лбу, думал, что Ригальдо придется очень постараться, чтобы заслужить его прощение. Сидит там где-то, лелеет свои обиды, в то время как целое королевство из-за него поднято на уши. 

Конечно, при условии, что он благополучно добрался туда, куда шел.

Подумав об этом, Исли сорвал с лица платок:  
– Святой брат, вашу мать, мы плетемся, как улитки!  
– Ваше величество, – вздохнул тот. – По-другому никак. Посмотрите, какая земля!

Он был прав: земли уже никакой не было.

За долгий путь в серых лохмах тумана, волочащихся над травой, Исли как-то пропустил, когда и куда пропали мхи и идущая через них стежка, и началась сплошная жидкая грязь. Обернувшись назад, он не увидел никакого намека до покинутые ими горы.

Надо же, как далеко они успели уйти.

– Топкая зыбень, – кротко объявил брат Константин. – Скоро закончится. 

А вот тут он ошибся: они шли уже не час и не два, а зыбень все не кончалась. Когда Исли выразил решительное сомнение в том, что Ригальдо в здравом уме мог приглашать его в такие места на свидание, монах хитренько улыбнулся и пробормотал: «Ах, ваше величество, осенью в Норфларе нет места прекраснее. Когда вся эта вода схватывается льдом, травы рыжеют, а каждую кочку покрывают клюква, морошка и голубика, над черными скалами всходит огромная красная луна!» Услышав про чертову луну, Исли сжал зубы. 

Двигались, растянувшись цепочкой, стараясь ставить ногу след в след. Жидкое месиво цеплялось за сапоги, выпускало их с неохотным чавканьем. Из-под ног дышало холодом, будто там сидело что-то огромное, живое. Опора под ногами казалась зыбкой, и шесты, которыми его люди проверяли дорогу, показывали: шаг вправо, шаг влево – и провалишься, засосет. Несколько раз солдаты замечали поодаль пляшущие голубые огни. 

В замке Исли слышал, что трясина хитра: засасывает только то, что обладает достаточным весом. И только то, что живое – потому что оно вертится, сопротивляется, погружаясь все глубже, и кричит: «Помогите!», – выталкивая из груди воздух...

– Мама, мы в аду, – простонал самый молодой из солдат.

Он остановился, чтобы вылить воду из сапога, и брат Константин замахал руками:  
– Что ты, юноша, стоять нельзя, надо двигаться!..

Так и шли, изнемогая, не поднимая голов, как стадо вьючного скота, глядя под ноги и бесконечно расталкивая коленями холодную, жирную грязищу. Когда солдатик позади него выдохнул: «Впереди земля, Господи!» – Исли с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сдавить его в объятиях. 

Впереди и вправду маячили скалы: очередные черные остроконечные пики. Проклятая грязь под ногами сменилась переплетением стеблей водных растений. Туман, однако, сгустился, заслоняя блеклое солнце. 

На первые же твердые, мохнатые кочки, знаменующие появление земли, упали вповалку, с бранью и стонами. 

– Обратно я не пойду, – твердо сказал старый воин. – Останусь тут жить, как святой отшельник, молиться вместе с серым братом. Стану питаться брусникой и ключевой водой, обитель свою осную...  
– А как же твоя жена? – засмеялся кто-то.  
– А зачем она мне, коли есть кто помладше? – осклабился старик. – Вот, буду брать пример с нашего короля...

Он протянул руку и схватил за зад молодого парнишку. Тот подскочил с кочки с красным от негодования лицом. Люди вокруг заржали, закипела ссора. 

– Тихо, – негромко сказал Исли. – Я, кажется, вижу хижину. 

Он не ошибся: возле скал маячил домик на сваях. Хороший такой, крепкий дом без окон. Исли представлялось, что там будет лачуга под тростниковой крышей, но это было настоящее убежище. 

– Рассредоточьтесь вокруг, – приказал он, – и идите беззвучно. Принц может быть где угодно, не обязательно внутри. 

Кивнув, его воины по одному растворились в тумане. Пригнувшись, чтобы его не было видно за толстыми кочками, Исли двинулся к хижине, стараясь не выпускать ее из виду. И почти сразу же споткнулся о что-то круглое. 

«А вот и черепа, – подумал он, глядя под ноги. – Монах не пошутил. Могильник и есть».

Сбоку послышалось чертыхание, и чей-то голос в тумане сказал:   
– Срань какая. Да тут одни кости, вся земля, считай, на костях...  
– Молчи! – шикнули на него. – Вспугнешь мальчишку – сам здесь ляжешь костьми...

«И верно», – мрачно подумал Исли, подбираясь к дому. Он чувствовал себя натянутой струной, звенящей тетивой под стрелой. Господи, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться, он так хотел скорее найти Ригальдо, что у него не было никаких душевных сил. 

Эти последние шаги показались ему бесконечными. Получив, наконец, знак от солдат, ползущих с другой стороны, что там им никто не встретился, он резко поднялся на ноги и, сжимая на всякий случай кинжал, взлетел на сваи по приставной лестнице и рванул дверь хижины.

В нос ударил смрад. Внутри не было Ригальдо – только один очень старый труп, лежащий у самой двери. Одежда и плоть его давно истлели, высохшая рука тянулась от порога к низкой постели, как будто у покойника едва достало сил взобраться наверх, после чего он упал замертво.

Исли разочарованно зарычал и позвал:  
– Брат Константин!

Монах не ответил. Исли пнул мертвеца носком сапога и вышел наружу.

– Здесь никого нет, – сказал он, оглядываясь. – Но поиски не прекращаются. Брат Константин! Где этот чертов монах?..  
– Сомлел от вида старых костей, – хохотнул кто-то.  
– Не такие они и старые.

Исли оглянулся на того самого молодого солдатика. Тот хмуро поежился и повторил:  
– Как хотите, но с той стороны, в бочагах, лежат не столетние останки. Там человеческие ребра и мослы, с которых еще не полностью слезла плоть.   
– Где, покажи! – вскинулся Исли. И тут другой солдат закричал:  
– Вот он! Вот кто-то пробежал, там, за кочкой! Ловите мальчишку, я его вижу!..

Он бросился вперед, потянувшись к ножнам, и еще успел крикнуть: «А ну стой, именем короля!» – и вдруг всплеснул руками и навзничь повалился в болотную траву. И, вскрикнув, молниеносно скрылся из виду – как будто его что-то очень быстро поволокло. Какое-то мгновение из-за косматых кочек был слышен его крик, сменившийся бульканьем – и все оборвалось.

И вот тогда все наконец заорали и повыхватывали мечи.

– Назад! – крикнул Исли, оглядываясь на плеск за спиной.

Они не успели: парень, стоящий позади всех, вдруг завопил, и Исли увидел только его дрыгнувшиеся в воздухе ноги, прежде чем какая-то злая, быстрая сила утащила его за хижину. Так дергается кузнечик, когда его ловко выхватит из травы птичка. Только вот «птичка» склевала взрослого мужчину в доспехах. Крик оборвался с протяжным хрустом. Тихо плеснула вода в бочажке. 

– Ой, мама, – громко сказал молодой солдат, приседая на полусогнутых, как щенок с «медвежьей болезнью». – Ой, мама, мамочка...

Рядом с ним жутко выматерился ветеран.

Снова плеснула вода, зашевелились кусты справа.

– Оно обходит нас! – проорал кто-то. – Нападай!   
– Стоять! – рявкнул Исли. – Спиной к спине! Не разбегаться!.. Держать круг!

Они встали в круг, ощетинившийся мечами и кинжалами, настороженно озираясь, готовые зарубить любого, кто выскочит на них. Никто не ожидал, что из болотной травы и клочьев тумана взметнется вверх невероятное существо. Перед солдатами закачалось огромное гибкое тело высотой с замковые ворота, разбитое на сочленения, снабженные подвижными острыми ножками; задние ноги, более крупные, волочились по земле. Когтистые ножки постоянно шевелились, издавая еле слышный стрекот. Плоская голова, увенчанная острыми усищами, громко клацала челюстями. Тварь покачнулась на длинном хвосте, отбежала немного в сторону и зашипела на них, капая слизью с клыков. Темно-зеленая, как мокрица-переросток, и не заметная в болотной траве.

– Что это?! – голосили солдаты, которым приходилось задирать головы, чтобы смотреть на нее. – Что это?..

«Сколопендра, – остолбенев, подумал Исли, пригибаясь, выставив меч перед собой. – Оно похоже на гигантскую сколопендру. Как в сказке Ригальдо про наказанного полубога, оставившего трещины на скале. Но разве бывают такие твари? Это невозможно, так начнешь верить и в волкообротней, и в говорящих котов...»

Ее не должно было существовать – но тварь существовала; прямо здесь, в королевстве Исли. Она проворно упала на землю и побежала противосолонь в обход солдат. Она была удивительно проворна, грациозно волоча надо мхами свое немалое тело. Если у сколопендр был бог, то он сейчас, несомненно, находился перед отрядом. И получал большое удовольствие, гоняясь за добычей в сердце норфларских болот.

– Рубите ее, ребята! Давайте все вместе...

Он не успел договорить: тварь порывисто изменила направление и снова вознеслась вверх – прямо перед ним. Изящно наклонилась и ухватила стоящего плечом к плечу с Исли мужика. Ножки подтянули его к жвалам, челюсти аккуратно стиснули голову. И откусили по самый лоб – только хрустнули кости черепа. Мужик, завывший было, мелко засучивший ногами, отяжелел и обвис, а сколопендра задумчиво жевала его мозги вперемешку с костяным крошевом, время от времени наклоняясь, чтобы откусить еще. 

Исли остервенело рубанул ее по пузу. Еще и еще; с боков подбежали его бойцы. Впустую: мечи отскакивали от гладких блестящих сочленений, не оставляя даже царапин. Когда тварь пошевелилась, кто-то заорал, попав под шипы на лапах. Смешалось все: торопливое дыхание, пот, заливающий глаза, рычание и крики раненых. Исли видел перекошенные лица, а тварь стояла и неторопливо смаковала их товарища. А когда ей, по-видимому, надоело их мельтешение, она отшвырнула труп и ударом хвоста раскидала солдат по болоту. И начала отлавливать по одному, как коршун бестолковых цыплят. 

Исли немного пришибло: ударился при падении о торчащий из травы камень. Поднявшись на четвереньки, он рявкнул, пытаясь докричаться до своих воинов:   
– В хижину! Там крепкие стены! 

Его никто не слышал, кроме двоих солдат. Один побежал к домику, пригибаясь и жалко махая руками, а второй стоял неподвижно посреди всего этого ада, держась за окровавленное бедро и едва заметно покачиваясь. Исли подумал, что тот тоже оглушен. Когда солдат упал лицом вниз, Исли зарычал, но не успел ничего сделать. Впереди мелькнуло темно-зеленым, и солдат исчез, только тянулась в заросли широкая блестящая полоса. 

– Ваше величество! А-а-а, сука! 

Добежавший до хижины валялся у подножья приставной лестницы, а на нем лежал истлевший труп. Исли не понял, что произошло, но хорошо видел, что сверху на канитель смотрит брат Константин. Пронырливый монах, как всегда, оказался хитрее всех. Исли подбежал к солдату, стащил с него покойника.

– Сука! – простонал мужик. – Убью!.. Не пускает меня!

Исли задрал голову. Монах задумчиво смотрел на них, не пытаясь помочь. Сжимая кинжал, Исли полез по деревянной лестнице, движимый лютым желанием скинуть вниз этого труса. Он уже сталкивался с тем, что в смертельной опасности некоторые люди лучше других ориентировались, как отхватить себе больше еды, воды и место в укрытии.

– Прости, вестфьордский король, – прозвучало с навеса, – ты не нужен нашей земле. Ты несешь одно только зло крови Норфлара...

Когда Исли ухватился за порожек, монах спокойно захлопнул тяжеленную дверь, придавив ему пальцы. 

– Без тебя ему будет лучше, – донеслось из-за двери. – А твои кости отполируют вода и ветер.

Дверь приоткрылась, и пинком в лицо брат Константин скинул Исли вниз.

– Давай вместе! – хрипло сказал Исли солдату, но, повернув голову, понял, что рядом уже никого нет. 

Слева прострекотало, и волосы на затылке шевельнулись от ощущения тени за спиной. Прижав к груди искореженные, сведенные болью пальцы, он обернулся.

Тварь нависала над ним, шевеля жвалами, и ее многочисленные ножки сжимались и разжимались. Болото позади нее безмятежно курилось испарениями. Вокруг изувеченных, неподвижных тел вились мошки.

Будь они прокляты, окаянные болота севера, говорила ему нянька. Как хорошо, что у нас нет болот между зеленых холмов. 

Когда на его плече сомкнулись твердые челюсти, разрывая панцирь и поддоспешник, кожу и мышцы, ломая ключичную кость, боль ненадолго ослепила его, но ее быстро смыло чувство странного онемения.

«Яд, – промелькнуло у Исли в голове. – Я отравлен».

Тварь волокла его по болоту, а он не чувствовал ничего, кроме страха и тоски.

*

Она утащила его в скалы и затолкала «в кладовку». Так Исли окрестил узкую расщелину в скале. Туда она его и вкатила, шустро перебирая лапками – тяжелого, парализованного и бессильного, – утрамбовала между пластами гранита. А потом так же шустро начала подкладывать к нему недоеденных мертвецов. 

«Нет, – думал Исли. – Нет, пожалуйста, Боже».

Должно быть, Бог сегодня не смотрел ему в сторону, а может, ему приплатил проклятый серый монах. Очень скоро Исли оказался зажат между остывающими трупами – рядом с его лицом находилась чья-то оторванная нога и потемневшее от прилива крови лицо старого ветерана. Исли старался смотреть в другую сторону: он не был уверен, что не захлебнется блевотиной, если тошнота пересилит, но в какой-то момент, пытаясь вывернуть шею, приложился о камень так, что помутилось в глазах. Очнувшись, понял, что тварь наполовину замуровала расщелину, как это делают осы. Теперь из своего положения он мог видеть темное ущелье, кусочек неба вверху и кусочек болот там, снаружи.

Он не знал, сколько часов лежит вот так, беспомощный и замурованный. Сколопендра, похоже, уползла в свою нору, Исли не сомневался, что она где-то здесь, в скалах. Теперь это было так же ясно, как то, что чертов домишка – капище древнего зверя. Не хижина и не могильник – святилище. И окаянный монах знал об этом и привел их совершенно расчетливо. Ригальдо прятался на болотах где-то в другом месте, а здесь его никогда не было. Никто не выжил бы рядом с этой тварью. 

Если бы Исли мог, он нашел бы этого брата Константина и собственными руками вырезал ему «кровавого орла».

Он ненавидел болото, его народ и его неожиданно настоящих, непридуманных демонов с отчаянной обидой маленького ребенка, которого поманили через изгородь и унесли в мешке, чтобы зажарить и съесть. 

У Исли была слабая надежда, что, может, через какое-то время паралич начнет отпускать – он слышал такое о яде некоторых насекомых, – но время шло, и вместо облегчения он только слабел. Исли чувствовал головную боль и жажду, рану в плече «дергало», лежащие на нем трупы смердели запекшейся кровью и разорванными кишками. В какой-то момент его глаза закрылись, и он ненадолго провалился – куда-то, где было много чистой воды и снега, и он кувыркался, валялся в этом холодном снегу, а потом понял, что это их скотская свадьба с Ригальдо, поэтому-то они и стоят по колено в сугробах, а руки его жениха ледяные и неподвижные – и в ужасе вынырнул из беспамятства. Его придавил труп, тяжелый и очень холодный, и Исли дышал через раз, пытаясь не прижиматься к нему лицом. А когда он снова потерял сознание, ему привиделось, что он ребенок и бежит по зеленым холмам Вестфьорда. Проснувшись, он понял, что по его щекам текут слезы.

Тварь не оставляла его с «друзьями» надолго – она приползала дважды, чтобы похрустеть косточками. Слушая этот хруст, Исли в мутном оцепенении думал, что он почувствует, когда настанет и его очередь. Хорошо бы проклятая сука начала жрать его с головы. 

Он думал о том, как здесь оказался, и не мог найти ответа, кроме одного: эти болота ждали его всю его чертову жизнь. Он вроде кого-то искал? Исли не помнил. В глазах плыло, мир колыхался, как мягкие мхи под ногами, а ниже таилась густая ледяная пустота и засасывала в себя. 

Пошел мелкий дождь. Он поливал скалы, затекал в «кладовую», и Исли открывал рот, пытаясь поймать капли, прекрасно понимая, что продлевает этим агонию, но не в силах справиться с жаждой – даже больное и слабое, тело хотело жить. 

В очередной раз открыв глаза, он разглядел высоко над собой лицо. Кто-то заглядывал сверху в расщелину – ему показалось, девушка. Голая и зеленая, с всклокоченными волосами и вертикальными щелями зрачков. Она разглядывала ущелье сколопендры с бесстрастным выражением на юном и древнем лице.

Исли дернулся и запрокинул голову, разевая растрескавшийся рот. 

– Помоги выбраться, – просипел он. – Приведи помощь. Я тебя награжу. Я король... Твой король.

Мавка посмотрела на него с насмешливым кошачьим презрением, плюнула вниз, почесала в лохматой голове и ушла.

Исли бредил. Ему чудилось, что черные скалы расплющивают его, и кровь вытекает из ловушки наружу, сворачиваясь самородками, которые позже всякие дураки будут подбирать во мхах. Он вспомнил прозрачный кусок кварца в своей ладони, искрящийся на зимнем солнце, задергался и взвыл, как безумный. 

Ему уже хотелось, чтобы этот червяк наконец оборвал его жизнь, но вместо этого смерть сама спустилась к нему. Исли слышал шаги в ущелье и видел темный силуэт, сжимающий в руке меч. Проклятая сколопендра затаилась, и Исли ее понимал: все боятся Жнеца, даже древние твари. Гость принялся ломать рукоятью меча загородку, а Исли кусал губы и думал: если это моя смерть, она слишком хороша для меня.

Потом его горящее в лихорадке тело снова волокли по траве, и моросящий дождь поливал запрокинутое к небу лицо, и он уже не помнил, что он король. И среди болот его взялись поить горьким брусничным соком, а он давился и кашлял, а смерть держала его под голову и повторяла: пей, пей. И наконец он узнал этот голос – голос своей смерти, и рассмеялся от боли и счастья.

*

Из лихорадки Исли вылезал тяжело. 

Он не умел, не привык хворать, в нем всегда было жизненных сил на десятерых. Потом ему говорили: в бреду он куда-то рвался, искал свой меч, звал солдат, садился в постели в промокшей насквозь рубахе, так, что его приходилось по сто раз переодевать. Он смутно помнил: его пугал отсвет каминного пламени, звяканье лекарских инструментов и громкие голоса, и он хватал тех, кто ухаживал за ним, за руки и все повторял: ты, ты?.. 

Я, отвечали ему, спи уже, государь. И Исли опять проваливался в благословенное забытье.

Однажды он проснулся и понял, что лежит на знакомо пахнущей подушке, слабый, как новорожденный котенок, что ему греет щеку солнечный луч. Что за окном белый день, в котором нет ни дождя, ни тумана, и раненое плечо уже не болит. Он узнал и полог кровати, и окно – и сердце забилось часто-часто. Кто-то его обтирал уксусом – лоб, шею, грудь под рубахой. Исли повернул голову – и увидел совсем не то лицо, которого ждал. Разочарование было таким, что он подумал – не вынесет.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он. Голос хрипел, как у каторжника. – Кто тебе разрешил сюда войти?..

Его наложница поспешно склонила голову, залопотала быстро-быстро.

Надо же, а он и не знал, какой детский у нее голосок. 

– Уйди, – сказал он, отворачиваясь. – Позови лордов.  
– Это я привел ее сюда, – произнес другой голос.

Исли поворачивался очень медленно, с ликующим внутренним «не может быть».

Ригальдо стоял у стены, скрестив руки, настороженно зыркал. Как всегда, весь в черном – но с кинжалом на боку. Исли смотрел в упор, отмечая в его лице что-то новое, жесткое, и вместе с тем с удивлением видя своего прежнего мальчика – бесстрашного и свободного. Под его взглядом Ригальдо, пошевелившись, переступил с ноги на ногу и покосился на наложницу. 

– Слышала, что сказал тебе господин? – спросил он так, словно она могла понимать его. – Ступай, позови к нему лордов, но прежде Абу Али. Поняла?.. Абу Али!

Он помахал ей рукой, шикая, как на кошку. Нетерпеливо, но в то же время без вражды. Исли смотрел на них, чувствуя, что у него голова идет кругом от этой его королевской «семьи». За девушкой закрылась дверь, и они с Ригальдо остались одни.

– Я рассудил, что греть и мыть обескровленных мужчин – женское занятие, – сказал тот с затаенным вызовом, правильно поняв его взгляд. – Девчонка хорошо с этим справилась. Я нахожу ее присутствие небесполезным. 

Исли молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Ригальдо едва заметно нахмурился. Сделал пару шагов к кровати, потом замер и опустил голову. 

– Я знаю, что в вашей власти наказать меня за побег, – сказал он, не поднимая глаз. – И я приму наказание, когда на это будет ваша воля. Но умоляю вас подождать, пока вы не поправитесь полностью. Без меня они прогонят Али и наберут местных шарлатанов, которые залечат вас примочками из росной травы, молитв и толченого навоза... Сир, вам плохо?..  
– Господи, – с трудом сказал Исли. Свет резал ему глаза, и почему-то было очень больно в груди. – Что ты такое несешь, я не трону тебя и пальцем... Только, прошу тебя, больше меня не оставляй... 

У него все внутри ходило ходуном, рвалось наружу со свистом, и он не мог это из себя выкашлять, как ни стучал по груди. Ригальдо как-то очень быстро оказался рядом, обнял его за голову. Исли прикрыл глаза – и время остановилось.

Где-то скрипнула дверь, но никто их не потревожил.

Ригальдо гладил его по волосам, и Исли осознавал, какой он сейчас ужасный – грязный, потный, бородатый, – но время шло, а у него так и не было сил отпустить мальчика. И, наклонившись к его уху, Ригальдо тихо прошептал:  
– Не бойся, я никогда тебя не оставлю. Не для того я тащил тебя через всю топь на своем горбу.

*

Конечно, едва умыв лицо и облегчившись в поданный ему кувшин, он первым делом спросил, кто вместо него правит, и Ригальдо, опустив глаза, сказал: совет и Финиан.

– Не церковь?.. – с облегчением спросил Исли. – Среди них есть предатели. Брат Константин...  
– Знаю, – Ригальдо пересел на табурет. – Магистр клянется, что он действовал от своего имени. Он сумасшедший...  
– Его схватили?  
– Нет, – Ригальдо снова потупился. – С того самого дня его нигде не могут найти.  
– Надеюсь, он не сгинул в болотах, – сказал Исли. – Потому что у меня есть для него подходящая казнь.

Вскоре в покоях стало шумно и тесно, запахло конюшней: ввалились лорды совета, попадали на колени, наперебой укоряя себя и клянясь в верности. Ригальдо сидел в углу тихо как мышка. Какой-то частью сознания Исли отметил, что никто ни разу не упрекнул вслух принца-консорта за побег, который стал причиной стольких несчастий, никто даже вскользь не упомянул этого, как будто Исли был таким дураком, что ни с того ни с сего умчался на болота, а часовня вспыхнула сама по себе. Он терпеливо выслушал эти утомительные излияния, отдал несколько самых важных приказов и отпустил своих советников прочь. После них Ригальдо долго проветривал комнату, а затем двери распахнулись и торжественно вплыл лекарь, за которым служанки внесли подносы с едой. Почувствовав спазмы в животе, Исли полез из кровати, чтобы не быть совсем уж калекой, и тут же, пошатнувшись от слабости, осел на руки Ригальдо и Абу Али.

– Не торопись, – велел лекарь на своем наречии, заставляя его опуститься назад. Он принялся разматывать бинты на плече Исли, а тот терпел, изнемогая от запахов горячей похлебки и чувствуя, как желудок прилипает к спине. – Дай своей ране еще один день. Клянусь, что скоро ты почувствуешь себя сильным, как прежде...  
– У тебя золотые руки, – серьезно сказал Исли. – Проси для себя какую хочешь награду. Ты говорил, что изгнан из южного царства и давно не видел своих родных? Я могу сделать так, чтобы всю твою семью перевезли жить в Вестфлар. 

Лекарь, сменив повязки, посмотрел ему в глаза темными, как чернослив, глазами, а потом, замявшись, покачал головой. Семья, мол, южане, не выживут в таком холодном климате. Исли не настаивал. Ясно: человек давно смирился и просто хочет золота и всех удовольствий, которые может купить на старости лет.

– А что насчет той сороконожки? – с трудом спросил он. – Удалось узнать, что там обитает за тварь?..

Тут лекарь и мальчик хором спросили: «Какой сороконожки?» – и Исли раскрыл рот. Он заставил себя произнести: «Там, на могильнике…» – а дальше слова полились из него потоком, он говорил и говорил, выталкивая из себя свою боль, случайно смахнул на пол кувшин с разбавленным вином, но едва осознал это: к нему опять вернулся весь тот ужас. Абу Али и Ригальдо пришлось его держать в четыре руки, а его собственные руки шарили по одеялу, пытаясь отыскать рукоять меча. Лекарь, не говоря ни слова, открыл какой-то пузырек и начал разбрызгивать по комнате вонючие капли, а Ригальдо, никого не стесняясь, забрался на кровать к Исли и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произнес: «Не было никакой сколопендры».

– Как не было? – рявкнул Исли и ухватил его за горло. – Что ты городишь! Ты же был там, ты меня вытащил, видел, что сталось с отрядом. Все мои люди убиты!

Ригальдо смотрел на него спокойно, не моргая, и Исли вдруг понял, что его супруг выглядит неестественно бледным. Конечно, ведь все эти дни не прошли и для него даром: вначале он скитался по болотам, потом день и ночь дежурил у постели. Исли устыдился и разжал пальцы, и лекарь сразу же полностью им завладел. 

– Это был газ из трясины, – твердо сказал Ригальдо, пока Абу Али пичкал Исли настойками. – И болотные испарения. А еще там везде растут чемерица, вех и дурманящий болиголов, багульник... Вы, государь, всем отрядом надышались миазмов и обезумели. Серый монах знал, он нарочно завел тебя туда. И в безумии вы похватали мечи и положили друг друга, гоняясь за придуманным чудищем…   
– Мираж, – важно кивнул лекарь, который понимал на всеобщем больше, чем мог сказать.

Исли глухо застонал и ударил кулаком по кровати. Досада и раскаяние душили его. Лекарь заставил его прилечь, утвердил на животе миску и дал в руку ложку, а Исли смотрел на золотистый бульон, и мысль о еде казалась ему отвратительной.

– Как ты нашел меня? – спросил он, роняя ложку, и поднял глаза на Ригальдо. – Как ты там оказался?!

Тот выдержал взгляд, а потом взял его за руку.

– Нашел, потому что знал, что ты тоже будешь меня искать, – тихо ответил он. – И потому, что, куда бы я ни шел, это не приносило мне ни радости, ни покоя. У нас с тобой слишком много теперь общего, мой король: один брак, одно королевство и один замок, но мне было так плохо, как будто сердце у нас теперь тоже одно на двоих...

Исли смотрел долго, а потом приказал лекарю:   
– Выйди.

Ригальдо нахмурился, не понимая, что он задумал, а потом сообразил и вскочил с края кровати:  
– Нет-нет, еще нельзя, я тогда тоже уйду!..  
– Али, – тяжело произнес Исли, и тот понятливо выметнулся. 

В тишине Исли сказал:   
– Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня. 

Ригальдо поколебался – и выполнил королевский приказ.


	8. Chapter 8

В конце весны, когда прошло время ливневых гроз и половодий, а у зверья в лесу начали нарождаться детеныши, они с Ригальдо снова «кормили» трясину. Народ их славил, преклоняя колени, за королевскую щедрость, с которой они задабривают древних богов. В третий раз в жизни Исли видел, как красный «рот» болота закрывается, затягивается мхами, напившись крови, текущей с их сцепленных рук, и думал: жри, сука, надеюсь, тебя будет мучить изжога от моей ненависти, льющейся прямо в твою жадную пасть. 

И еще думал: когда-нибудь люди найдут способ справиться с болотом. Вобьют в землю колья, которые оно не сможет из себя вытолкнуть, отведут воду, куда им будет удобно, осушат трясины. Распашут, пророют насквозь, приберут к рукам все сокровища, и тайные, сокровенные недра земли окажутся вывернуты, как лоно растерзанной, изнасилованной женщины, которую разложил целый вражеский полк. 

Исли немного жалел, что не доживет до таких лет, чтобы это увидеть, но уже сейчас, при его власти, шахты вгрызлись в горы глубже, чем при прежнем короле, а в болотах добывали руду и самородки с б**о**льшим старанием. 

Эта земля не любила его – и он тоже брал ее, как нелюбящий муж. 

Потом они ехали узкой лесной дорогой, зажатой ущельем. Земля здесь дышала прохладой и пахла прошлогодней хвоей, сыростью и «заячьей капустой», и, глядя на густые папоротники в половину роста взрослого мужчины, Исли думал: когда у меня будет сын, я буду возить его в лес и в горы, буду учить здесь охотиться и сражаться, защищаться и нападать, но никогда в здравом уме не пущу его на болота. И перевешаю слуг, если они за ним не уследят.

Он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Ригальдо. Тот ехал бок о бок с ним, во главе кавалькады, в черной праздничной тунике, расшитой брусничным орнаментом. По его лицу медленно скользили пятна света и тени. Ригальдо щурился, как мальчишка, и едва заметно, непонятно улыбался. И Исли смотрел, как мерно он покачивается в седле, и думал: сегодняшнюю ночь они опять проведут вместе, а уже завтра придется снова навещать девушку, которую теперь звали Арселис, что значит «алтарь неба». 

Крестьяне, бредущие по обочинам дороги, оборачивались на шум кавалькады, и их лица освещались таким же робким светом, какой бывает, когда солнце проглядывает через волнующуюся крону деревьев. Они сгибали спины и падали на колени, пропуская стражу и разряженных дворян, и Исли чувствовал удовлетворение: сегодня хороший день, и завтра будет не хуже. 

Дорога вывела их к городу, стала ровнее, и здесь их уже ждали: люди теснились вдоль канав, забирались на каменные изгороди, свешивались с деревьев. Кони неспешно ступали по брусчатке, и с каждой каменной арки, и с каждых ворот, под которыми они проезжали, на всадников сбрасывали лепестки весенних цветов. На площади королевский разъезд должны были ждать шатры. Сегодня был важный день на границе весны и лета – большая ярмарка, на которую съехались купцы со всего света, столы и угощения, веселье и танцы до ночи, а ночью – праздничное шествие с факелами и костры. 

– Хвала великодушному королю! Слава!  
– Слава Вестфлару!  
– И хвала принцу, который спас нашего короля! 

Люди выкрикивали поздравления, махали руками, тянулись в попытке дотронуться хотя бы до края конских попон. На их поднятых лицах был тот же самый отсвет, который Исли подметил у крестьян в лесу – восхищения и радости. Стража теснила их, не давала приблизиться, но Исли приказывал не переусердствовать и в случае самых ретивых обойтись без кровопролития – хотя бы на виду. Кавалькада ехала медленно. Брусчатку усыпали лепестки цветов. 

– Господи, как он хорош, как он прекрасен!  
– И смел, настоящий норфларский лев...  
– Смотри, доченька, я подниму тебя выше. Видишь? Вот это принц, а рядом с ним наш король...  
– Так молод, а так мудр и спокоен, лицо как на иконе...  
– Хвала королевской чете! Хвала крови Норфлара!

Солнце зашло за облако, на мгновение повеяло холодом, но на восторг горожан это не повлияло. Исли едва заметно нахмурился. Во всем этом что-то было... Что-то такое... 

Он обежал взглядом толпу: людей, высовывающихся из окон, зевак на крыше, дородную знать, кланяющихся бедняков – и на всех этих лицах – молодых, старых, свежих, безобразных – увидел одно и то же выражение всепоглощающей и ослепленной любви.

Это его поразило. Он завертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть: может быть, хоть одна кислая морда или один недовольный, усталый взгляд. Но нет, на их чету по-прежнему пялились, как на солнце, странно, что у всех этих людей не текли слезы из глаз. Ах, нет: кое-кто плакал, молитвенно прижимая руки к груди. Исли ни разу в жизни не видел такого восторга. Даже когда у него дома, в Вестфьорде, воины возвращались из долгих странствий.

Он оглянулся на Ригальдо, чтобы понять, замечает ли тот что-то. Ригальдо ехал через толпу, сверкая счастливой улыбкой. Куда девался прежний угрюмец? Он глубоко, медленно дышал, и его чистое белое лицо действительно, черт побери, было до слез прекрасным. Вот он наклонился в седле, опасно качнувшись в сторону, кончиками пальцев подцепил летящий из толпы жасминовый венок и возложил его себе на голову. 

Народ взревел. По улице волной прокатилось движение – люди валились на колени и тут же вставали. И в гуле выкликающих голосов Исли поймал лишь одно повторяющееся имя.

Норфларцы звали своего принца, а тот по-королевски гордо благословлял их.

*

В нем поселилось сосущее чувство тревоги. На празднике Исли был рассеян, приглядывался и прислушивался. Воздушные стены королевского шатра были сшиты из белой и зеленой с золотом ткани. Не обращая внимания на тосты, которые поднимали его люди, Исли время от времени смотрел на колышущийся на ветру свободный край полога и видел вместо него игру света и тени по дороге в ущелье.

Он даже не удивился, когда, повернув голову, обнаружил, что стул рядом с ним пуст.

– Где принц-консорт? – негромко спросил Исли, поманив к себе лорда-распорядителя. 

Тот торопливо приблизился, оторвавшись от стола с пирогами и зажаренной птицей.

– Ваше величество, ваш супруг изволил отбыть в замок, – сказал он, вытирая жирные руки. – Изъявил пожелание подготовиться к вашему возвращению. Конечно, он уехал не один, а в сопровождении воинов...

Среди придворных поднялись крики и суматоха. Кто-то надрезал высокий запеченный пирог, и из него с шуршанием вылетели живые голуби и принялись оголтело носиться под крышей шатра.

Подбрасывая в руке нож, Исли смотрел, как они мечутся, а потом приказал:  
– Командира ко мне. Пусть соберет солдат: я возвращаюсь в замок. 

Пока конь нес его вверх по лесной дороге, в голове у Исли стучало: все-таки сбежал-сбежал-сбежал. 

Хорошо бы, конечно, узнать, что мальчишка здесь, что уехал, не попрощавшись, потому что просто взял себе много воли, но Исли не был уверен, что все так просто. 

По мосту он въехал первым, далеко обогнав своих людей. Конь прогарцевал по двору, дернул головой, фыркнул, косясь налитым глазом. Чья-то рука схватила его под уздцы. Исли посмотрел сверху на незнакомого парня в кольчуге и спросил:  
– Где конюх?

И тогда на воротах опустилась тяжелая решетка, отделяя его от приехавших с ним людей.

Исли не стал спрашивать, что происходит. Он пнул незнакомца в лицо так, что хрустнули кости, выхватил меч и пришпорил коня, заставляя его перескочить телегу, которой перегородили двор – нарочно, должно быть. Со стороны ворот слышались удивленные окрики и проклятья: рыцари Исли сердились и колотили по решетке, но все равно оказались не готовы к тому, что из замка их осыплют градом стрел. Недоуменные оклики сменились воплями боли и страха, а из-под моста и из других укрытий к воинам Исли бежали спрятавшиеся норфларцы. С топорами, мечами и вилами. Они наваливались на рыцарей кучей и стаскивали их с седел. Пронзительно ржали раненые лошади. Кому-то удалось ускакать, но за ними тут же пустилась конная погоня.

У Исли дела были не лучше: двор в мгновение ока заполнился людьми, высыпавшими, казалось, из всех щелей, из дверей, из-под телег, даже из колодца. Первого же наскочившего на него Исли сбил конем. Он озирался, но нигде не видел никакого намека на помощь. Молчала кордегардия, и на галерее было тихо. Никто не кричал: «Смотрите, там убивают короля!» Никто вообще не кричал.

– Срублю башку каждому, кто ко мне сунется, – предупредил он. – Позовите вашего командира. Должен же у вас быть командир?..

Он блефовал, понимал, что в этом дворе он в ловушке. Они могли навалиться числом и растерзать его на клочки. Но плотная масса людей неожиданно зашевелилась, и вперед вышел один из его норфларских вассалов.

Он вежливо поклонился и церемонно сказал:  
– Соблаговолите сдать оружие, ваше величество. С этого часа у вас больше нет власти над этой землей. 

Исли смотрел на толпу, сжимавшую вокруг плотное кольцо. Люди напирали на него, глядели исподлобья – в абсолютном молчании, неестественном для распаленной толпы. Он видел: из дверей кухни выполз растерзанный солдат в вестфларской тунике. Он поднял лицо, увидел Исли и протянул к нему руку. Позади него шла повариха в мятом фартуке. Она деловито тыкала солдата в спину большим ножом для разделки мяса и улыбалась задумчиво и спокойно.

– Сдавайтесь, – повторил лорд.

«Надо поддаться, – подумал Исли. – Схитрить, обмануть их». Но вышло так, что они оказались хитрее: когда его оттеснили под навес галереи, сверху мягко опала большая вязкая сеть. А дальше все было несложно: его окружили, стащили с коня, прижали дюжиной рук. Распутали, вздернули на ноги.

Он ждал ударов, проклятий, пинков, плевков в лицо, но ничего этого не было. Бывшие подданные только обыскали его, забрали меч и кинжал. 

Ему заломили руки за спину, связали и повели. По-прежнему не произнося ни слова, без зуботычин и насмешек. Норфларцы обходились с ним удивительно. Как будто он был в их замке дорогим гостем, а не арестованным узурпатором. Вот только конвоировали его так, чтобы он не сбежал.

Везде лежали трупы. Исли их узнавал. Все это были его вестфьордские воины, те, кто пришел с ним из-за моря. Те, кому он дал вестфларское дворянство и новую жизнь в этих чертовых землях. 

Они шли через галереи замка, и Исли видел следы чудовищной резни. Порубленные, истыканные стрелами тела, обезглавленные, выпотрошенные, приколоченные к дверям, сброшенные из окон. Под ногами через весь коридор тянулась широкая красная полоса, которая закачивалась разваленным надвое телом – удар был так силен, что из верхней половины вывалились кишки. Еще один труп висел, перекинутый через балконные перила; под ним натекла лужа крови, наверное, живот был вспорот. Старуха-норфларка, поставив рядом с ним бадейку, невозмутимо подтирала каменные плиты тряпкой, как будто кровь была водой. 

Насколько он мог понять, в замке не осталось ни одного его соотечественника. 

– Сюда, ваше величество, – сказал один из конвоиров. Он даже склонил голову, словно Исли по-прежнему мог отдавать ему приказы. У дверей тронного зала, как раньше, дежурила стража. Они тоже молча поклонились, после чего его втолкнули внутрь.

Факелы не горели. Бледный дневной свет струился из стрельчатых окон, но его было слишком мало, чтобы осветить такое большое помещение, и стены тонули в сумраке. Исли сделал глубокий вдох и двинулся к возвышению в центре. Он уже видел очертания двух человеческих фигур на тронном кресле, но разум отказывался верить глазам, хотя чутье кричало: да, да, ты знаешь, что это правда.

На троне сидел Ригальдо. Он не смотрел на Исли, потому что все его внимание поглощало переброшенное поперек подлокотников тело, которое он придерживал, чтобы не сползло. Грузный мужчина, лежащий лицом вниз, бессильно обвисший, руки и ноги которого казались неестественно вывернутыми, как будто его что-то перекрутило, переломало. Туника у него на спине была порвана, и Ригальдо, склонившись, что-то делал с ним. Его голова ритмично двигалась. Издалека казалось, что он покрывает эту спину поцелуями. 

Исли шагнул, чувствуя, что ноги отяжелели, будто на каждой из них пудовые кандалы. Заслышав его, Ригальдо молниеносно поднял голову. 

Он был непривычно румяный, и его аккуратный рот из-за своего ярко-алого цвета казался нарисованным на лице, и подбородок тоже был красным, выпачканный в чем-то густом и лаково-блестящем, как будто Ригальдо неаккуратно пил брусничный сок или вино.

Глаза заполняла чернота без отблесков. 

Исли сделал к нему еще один шаг, и Ригальдо немедленно пошевелился в кресле. Исли показалось, что он сейчас выставит зубы и предупреждающе зашипит, как сколопендра, поднявшаяся на хвосте.

Но вместо этого Ригальдо сунул в рот выпачканные пальцы и медленно и с удовольствием их облизал. А потом, положив руки Финиану на спину – теперь Исли видел, что это именно Финиан, он узнал эту бычью шею и перекинутые наперед волосы – сказал нормальным человеческим голосом:  
– Отец был трус и дурак. Ему стоило объяснить мне все раньше. Сдерживаться нужно далеко не всегда.

Его пальцы вновь погрузились глубоко в рану на спине Финиана, он очень ловко отдирал там куски мяса, как будто щипал солонину или вяленую рыбу. Исли смотрел на него, примерзнув к полу, и думал, что у Ригальдо всегда были на редкость красивые, ослепительно-белые и ровные зубы. Только правый клык был сколот – это его так неудачно били после переворота по лицу. Исли любил обводить языком эту выщербинку, когда они целовались. 

Сейчас у Ригальдо с клыками все было в порядке, насколько он мог рассмотреть.

– Кто ты? – спросил Исли и удивился, почему еще может внятно говорить. – Что ты такое?

На мгновение Ригальдо застыл, а потом его руки снова пришли в движение.

– Я – хозяин Норфлара, – хрипло ответил он. – Кровь от крови болот. И наш род правит этой землей уже довольно давно. Почему-то здесь очень отзывчивые нашему зову люди. Мы справедливо обходимся с ними и защищаем их от гнева болотных богов и чудовищ. Правда, иногда нам требуется их есть.

И тогда Исли все понял.

Слепое, безумное обожание: пекарь, благодаривший за отсечение пальцев, колышущаяся в едином ликующем реве толпа, стража, послушная принцу так, что казалась одурманенной. Запертые комнаты в подземельях за железными дверьми. 

Король Норфлара вовсе не был безумцем и не мучил людей впустую. 

«Говорят, в болотных землях есть камень, который притягивает железо», – когда-то сказал ему отец. Исли видел такой камень – магнитная руда, вот как его называли добытчики в шахтах. Говорят, есть люди, от которых лучше держаться подальше, потому что они притягивают к себе других людей. Молодая королевна Ингрид, сестра его отца, оказалась мудра не по годам, отказав норфларскому королю, чутьем ощутив эту сатанинскую силу, гнилое нутро, даже не понимая толком, что это такое. «Я за него не выйду, – сказала она брату, – он плохой человек. Не заставляй меня, не то прыгну со скалы». 

– И все это время, – медленно сказал Исли, – ты все это время знал и скрывался...

И вот тут Ригальдо наконец зашипел.

– Господи, ну конечно нет! – он пинком сбросил тело Финиана с колен. – Стал бы я церемониться с вашим лошадиным родом, если бы знал!..

Труп скатился с тронного возвышения, перевернулся несколько раз и упал под ноги Исли. Одежда Финиана оказалась разорвана и на груди, и выломанная грудинная кость позволяла увидеть: внутри ничего нет. Последнему из побратимов Исли Ригальдо вырвал сердце. 

Лица на Финиане тоже не было. 

Ригальдо тряхнул головой и вздохнул. Закинул ногу на ногу, положил руки на подлокотники кресла, на которых до сих пор были вырезаны химеры. Когда он снова взглянул на Исли, тот увидел, что чернота в его глазах отступает, уступая место прежней холодной прозрачности. 

– Все это время я был как ребенок, – сказал он тихо. – Блуждал в потемках, не понимал, что со мной происходит. Отец не спешил мне открыться. Теперь-то я знаю, почему: он боялся. И жадничал, не хотел, чтобы мне досталась хоть капля... Потому что... ха-ха, мне даже неловко говорить это вслух... Мы чувствуем, когда нас любят, представляете? И чем сильнее нам преданы, тем больше в нас новой силы, чтобы привлекать, притягивать новых людей. Получается круг! 

Лихорадочная краска на его щеках тоже поблекла. Теперь Ригальдо выглядел как хорошо знакомый Исли юноша. И этот юноша задумчиво разглядывал его, покачивая носком сапога. 

– При жизни отца любили все в нашем замке, – сказал он шепотом. – Кроме меня; я видел, что с ним что-то не так. Он время от времени делал разъезды, останавливался в замках вассалов. Теперь я знаю, что это он так обновлял свою власть над людьми. Рядом с ним они теряли волю, а он тянул из них эту любовь, и пил их кровь, и пользовался их благами, и брал их женщин, а они даже не знали об этом. «Это был ангел»! 

Ригальдо рассмеялся и сказал:  
– Я тоже теперь так могу.

Он развел руки и _засветился_. Исли не мог отвести от него взгляда. Кожа Ригальдо стала пронзительно-белой, и он отчетливо засиял – холодным и ясным светом, так сильно, что черты его лица сделались на мгновение неразличимы, как будто сюда, на трон, действительно сел отдохнуть один из небесных ангелов. Исли вспомнил, что смутно видел что-то такое, когда сражался с прежним королем. 

И еще он почувствовал, как эта самая сила, которую излучает Ригальдо, испытывает его исподволь, пытаясь прогнуть ему хребет: увлечь, обворожить, поставить на колени, покорить. Его тянуло к источнику этой силы, и он вспоминал: перекошенные, бессмысленные, обожающие лица горожан, слуги, которые понемногу проникались к Ригальдо симпатией, стража, во время болезни Исли позволявшая ему вольности...

Черт знает, как Ригальдо удалось пробудить в себе эту силу, но теперь, как подозревал Исли, он уже был могущественнее своего отца-упыря. Тряхнув головой, как пес после купания, Исли с сожалением сказал: 

– Ригальдо, на меня это не действует. 

Все оборвалось. Он по-прежнему стоял в центре залы. Ригальдо по-прежнему сидел в кресле и разглядывал Исли в упор, только теперь в его руках был кинжал.

– Да, – произнес принц, и непонятно, чего в его голосе было больше – сожаления или облегчения. – На вас, островных, это почему-то не действует. Поэтому я приказал, чтобы в моих владениях не осталось ни одного живого вестфьордца. Мне ни к чему подданные, которые меня ненавидят. К тому же я слишком устал от всего этого конского сброда в моем замке. 

Он только что был на троне – и вдруг оказался в паре шагов от Исли. Господи, как же быстро он двигается, подумал тот. Как же он силен. 

Как яростно, должно быть, он меня ненавидит. 

Не глядя под ноги, Ригальдо небрежно переступил труп Финиана. Теперь они с Исли стояли лицом к лицу. 

– Так странно, – еле слышно сказал мальчик. – Все как тогда, на болотах, когда мы встретились. Только тогда я был связан, а вы держали кинжал. 

Он покачал головой и деловито сказал:  
– Повернитесь, ваше величество. Ваши веревки мешают мне наслаждаться победой.

Исли медленно развернулся к нему спиной. Жар дыхания Ригальдо обжег ему ухо:  
– Задумаете выкинуть глупость – я вам башку оторву.

Он рассек путы, и Исли скривился: руки занемели. 

– У тебя кровь, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь.  
– Что?..  
– На подбородке. Кровь.

Ригальдо фыркнул. Обернувшись, Исли увидел, что он утирается рукавом.

– Простите, – чопорно сказал мальчик и по-волчьи сверкнул глазами. – Мои манеры оставляют желать лучшего. 

Исли подумал: я могу на него напасть. Вырвать кинжал, замахнуться. Может быть, тогда моя участь будет милосерднее и быстрее, чем та, которую он мне наверняка уже приготовил. 

Будто подслушав его мысли, Ригальдо сказал:  
– Вы задаете удивительно мало вопросов, мой господин. С вами все хорошо?..  
– А девушка? – перебил его Исли. – Ты и ее прикончил? Она не из болотных земель, значит, тоже не чувствует над собой твоей власти.

В нечеловечески красивом лице Ригальдо что-то дрогнуло, и он с неудовольствием сказал:  
– Пока нет. Девчонка заперта у себя в комнате вместе с лекарем, – он скривил губы. – Я еще не решил, как с нею поступить. Вы плохо знаете южан, государь Вестфьорда, и эту их удивительную покорность судьбе. Абу Али давно называет меня «дэви». Я посмотрел в библиотеке – это значит демон-людоед.  
– Откуда?.. – вскинулся Исли. 

Ригальдо улыбнулся. 

– Он же меня лечил. Сказал, что у меня сердце справа. И стучит вот так редко: тук, тук. 

Он два раза громко хлопнул в ладони. Входные двери тут же распахнулись, и стража встревоженно заглянула внутрь. Они смотрели на Ригальдо с таким искренним обожанием, что Исли чувствовал холодок, бегущий по хребту. Казалось, никого не волнует, что на полу лежит труп, и то, что туника принца вся пропиталась чужой кровью. 

– Они потом об этом забудут, – еле слышно сказал Ригальдо, поймав взгляд Исли. – Теперь я умею и так. 

Солдаты мрачно смотрели на Исли. Он понимал: у стражи он один здесь сейчас вызывал беспокойство.

– Вы знаете, куда отвести его величество, – велел Ригальдо. – Смотрите хорошенько, чтобы он ничего не сделал с собой. Следите за своим оружием: он может его вытащить. Но не причиняйте ему вреда, не то я разгневаюсь. 

Он улыбнулся, на мгновение сверкнув белоснежным клыком. 

– А мне еще нужно подкрепиться, – сказал он, глядя в глаза Исли. – Такой жуткий голод, никак не утолить.

*

Он был уверен, что его потащат в пыточную, но стража зачем-то проводила его на крепостную стену и повела верхним путем. В просвете между зубцов Исли видел бескрайние болота – бесконечную мозаику водоемов, чахлых рощиц и мхов – и думал: Ригальдо пожелал, чтобы он насладился этим видом.

Налетел порыв ветра, и Исли вздохнул. Хватил полной грудью чистый воздух, не зная, когда и где еще получится так подышать.

В пути он несколько раз прикидывал: вот сейчас. Но, видимо, люди Ригальдо хорошо его слушались. Они держали Исли на совесть: собьешь одного – навалятся остальные.

Все случайно встреченные ими обитатели замка отводили глаза. Как будто он значил не больше, чем привезенный с охоты зверь. Исли внезапно подумал, что понимает, что чувствовал Ригальдо в замке долгие зимние месяцы. 

Победа – ветреная девка: как известно, у нее тысяча отцов и сто мужей.

Но поражение всегда одиноко.

Когда его привели в северную башню, он был по-настоящему удивлен. Солдаты вели его вверх по винтовой лестнице, окружив плотным кольцом, как в ночь свадьбы, и Исли догадался: о да, эта башня видела столько унижений Ригальдо, ничего удивительного, что он решил начать дорогу своей мести отсюда. 

Ригальдо уже был наверху, умывшийся, довольный, в чистой рубахе. Исли снова отметил, как он быстр. На щеках Ригальдо опять играл легкий румянец, и Исли не мог отогнать мысль, что это лишь потому, что его мальчик, его «дэви», только что кого-то съел. 

– Я хочу показать вам книгу, – деловито сказал Ригальдо, когда их оставили одних. Исли слышал шорохи за стеной и понимал: стража с оружием наголо караулит за дверью, чтобы ворваться по первому слову принца. – Чтобы вы понимали, на что замахнулись, когда так дерзко пришли сюда, в мою страну, со своим вестфьордским мечом. Я нашел ее в тайнике библиотеки не сразу. Я читал ее очень долго, потому что она вся рваная. И она наконец раскрыла мне глаза на то, что должен был рассказать он... отец. 

Он произнес последнее слово, как плюнул.

Исли медленно сел за стол. 

Ригальдо совсем не бережно плюхнул перед ним растрепанный, ветхий талмуд. Исли усмехнулся: ну а для кого его теперь беречь и хранить?..

– «Книга всех существ»? – прочитал он на обложке. – А автор...  
– Монахи из Серого ордена, – сказал Ригальдо. – Я так понимаю, у Константина был список с книги. Я нашел у него листы... Перед тем как его убить.  
– Так он мертв?! – обернулся Исли.  
– Конечно, – Ригальдо смотрел на него неподвижным, как у змеи, взглядом. – Я отыскал его, пока вы болели. Он удивился. Твердил, что Орден хочет мне только добра. Но... – он облизнул губы. – Я не мог оставить его в живых. Во-первых, он попытался убить вас по собственному почину. Зачем мне такие непослушные слуги?.. А во-вторых...

Его глаза сделались очень колючими:  
– Он видел мое унижение в этой башне. Я вырвал его сердце, а тело утопил в кровавом «рту земли».

«Он будет убивать меня жестоко и долго», – подумал Исли. 

Пару мгновений назад Ригальдо казался Исли таким же веселым и говорливым, как в первые недели в замке, но он все время осаживал себя, не давая обмануться. С тех пор мальчик пережил столько, что не всякому по силам вынести. И если сперва Исли не очень хорошо понимал, почему вместо того, чтобы волочь его на кол, ему здесь читают древние книги, то сейчас рассудил так: Ригальдо хочет сполна насладиться триумфом. 

Некоторые короли древности, слыхал Исли, перед казнью своих врагов приглашали тех на пир и подавали им блюда из родичей и друзей. Ему могли бы подать жаркое из Финиана.

Хотя кого он обманывал. У него не было родственников и друзей.

Он опустил глаза и принялся пролистывать книгу.

Все оказалось правдой: потаенные страхи, нянькины байки, от которых в детстве сладко замирало сердце. В далеком краю, куда он не должен был соваться, жили и сколопендры, и мавки, и длинношеие твари с головами стервятников, и рыболюды, ходячие рты, и крылатые звери, и древние существа с черными волосами и белой кожей, вызывающие человеческую привязанность и питающиеся людьми, и понимание этого прорастало в душе Исли, как ядовитая трава. 

Все встало на места: ледяная лихорадка, возбуждение после казни, и то, как Ригальдо легко восстанавливался – он гнулся, не ломаясь, и распрямлялся, как распрямляются примятые рукой росные травы.

– Все это хорошо, – сказал он, отодвигая книгу, не поворачиваясь к Ригальдо, стоящему у него за спиной. – Но что же с тобой случилось на самом деле?.. Как ты стал таким, как сейчас?..

Ригальдо помолчал, а потом спросил:  
– Вы в самом деле хотите это знать?  
– Да, хочу, – устало сказал Исли. – Ты был печальным мальчиком, потом – зверенышем в клетке. Но все это время ты вел себя как человек. Пока я болел, все изменилось. Я хочу знать, как происходит инициация. 

Ригальдо скользящим движением оказался по другую сторону стола. Оперся на него и наклонился вперед. Заглянул, казалось, в самую душу, и прошипел:  
– Так ведь это вы меня таким сделали, ваше величество. Сперва – когда убили моего отца. Теперь я знаю: мы получаем силу по наследству, когда умирает старший. Тогда, на пиру, сила вошла в меня, и я не понимал, что со мной. Мне было тошно и больно, я даже кричал – не мог с этим справиться. И я остался в замке один, ненавидимый всеми, и снова не понимал, почему мне так плохо. Я иссыхал, замерзал в этой ненависти. Наверное, я бы скоро сдох, даже если бы Антейн не попытался меня отравить, но вы зачем-то сделали глупость: я вдруг почувствовал, что вы на самом деле привязаны ко мне... 

Он наклонился еще ниже, сверкнул глазами:  
– Хотелось бы мне знать, что это с вами случилось, ведь наша власть не действует на вас?

Да что там, подумал Исли, не было никакой власти. 

Влюбился, как дурак. Только и всего.

*

Ригальдо рассказывал, захлебываясь от торжества: сперва это было похоже на тонкий ручеек, пробившийся между камней, и он тянулся к этому ручейку, пил, пил из него – и никак не мог напиться, но, о чудо, и этого стало достаточно, чтобы слуги уже начали проявлять к нему расположение, и он учился их подманивать, а там и стража подтянулась, и некоторые дворяне...

– Норфларцы, – блеснул Ригальдо белыми зубами. – Теперь они любят меня все, и если я прикажу – они попрыгают в пропасть или убьют любого, кого я велю...

Исли поверил ему, потому что видел это собственными глазами. 

Он встал, подошел к окну, положил руки на подоконник. Не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
– Когда ты ощутил голод?  
– На казни, – не задумываясь, сказал Ригальдо. – Но первым, кого я убил, был брат Константин. До этого я сдерживался, было немного... страшно. А потом вы завели девчонку... Я разозлился...

Исли рассеянно кивнул. Все верно. Ригальдо испугался, что снова останется один.

– Я поздравляю вас с победой, ваше высочество, – сказал он. – Теперь моя очередь спрашивать, какую судьбу вы мне приготовили. 

Повисло молчание. Наконец Ригальдо сказал:  
– Повернитесь. 

Это была не просьба, а приказ. 

Ригальдо стоял у стола, в задумчивости переставляя на нем предметы. Сейчас он был совсем не похож на ту кровожадную тварь, которую Исли видел в тронном зале, но он понимал: тварь здесь, она всего лишь на время затаилась. 

– Знали бы вы, – произнес Ригальдо, – сколько раз за эти месяцы я представлял себе вашу смерть.

О, Исли догадывался, а Ригальдо с удовольствием эти догадки подтверждал, называя все более жуткие пытки и казни. О некоторых из них Исли никогда и не слыхал. По-видимому, Ригальдо почерпнул из библиотеки много полезных знаний. А может, он просто был от природы изобретательным. 

– А потом я решил, что, наверное, просто съем вас, – невозмутимо закончил новый владыка Норфлара. – Как там говорили на этом нашем венчании... чтобы стали два одной плотью. Чтобы от вас в этом мире не осталось и следа.

Он сдвинул брови и спросил с каким-то детским любопытством:  
– Вы боитесь?

Исли взглянул ему в глаза и ответил:  
– Нет.

И это была чистая правда.

Он понял это еще в тронном зале, глядя, как тусклый свет из окон короной окружает голову Ригальдо. Смотрел на его ярко-красный рот и с изумлением думал, что не испытывает ни гнева, ни страха. 

Ригальдо мгновенно оказался рядом с ним. Держа руку на рукояти кинжала, он требовательно спросил:  
– Почему?!

Исли обдумал ответ и сказал:  
– Это... справедливо.

Он не лукавил. Он и правда так считал.

Он обманул Ригальдо при встрече, втерся к нему в доверие, пришел в его дом, а потом отобрал у него все: замок, имущество, положение, королевство, даже невинность, черт возьми. Ригальдо всего лишь вернул себе то, что было его по праву. Исли немного восхищался тем, как он все устроил. 

Ему было жаль мечты – объединенного королевства, которое могло бы со временем стать сильнейшим на материке. Вот только он выбрал не тот народ и не ту землю, чтобы привести сюда свое «племя». 

Ригальдо некоторое время вглядывался ему в лицо, а потом проворчал:  
– Вы там в своем Вестфьорде какие-то совсем дурные. Должно быть, часто падали на камни с коня.

Исли усмехнулся и устало сказал:  
– Ваше высочество, вы бы уже распорядились насчет моей казни. Время идет, а я голоден, да к тому же устал стоять. 

Мальчишка сощурил глаза и произнес то, чего Исли не ожидал услышать:  
– Вам придется раздеться.  
– Что?..  
– Раздевайтесь, – нетерпеливо сказал Ригальдо. 

Исли поднял брови:  
– Я думал, вы перегрызете мне шею или что-то вроде того...  
– Я так и сделаю, – в голосе Ригальдо снова прорезалось шипение. – Но прежде... У вас передо мной есть еще один неоплаченный долг.

Исли прикрыл глаза, чтобы Ригальдо не догадался, что ему одновременно и грустно, и смешно.

Он правильно понял, что все это было не случайно: пир в городе, башня, альков, солдаты, которые его привели. Все, как тогда, брачной ночью.

Ригальдо сполна собирался отплатить ему за «королеву».

– Я подозреваю, что буду сопротивляться, – признался Исли, распуская ворот туники. – На вашем месте я бы позвал солдат, чтобы держали...  
– Вы уже были на моем месте, – сказал Ригальдо, и голос у него был скрипучий, как несмазанная дверная петля. Он взял со стола кувшин и плеснул вина в кубок. Протянул Исли: – Пейте!

Исли бездумно опрокинул в себя полный кубок и бросил его на пол, а в следующее мгновение Ригальдо толкнул его на кровать.

Наверное, Исли должен был бы испытывать отвращение и ужас: он видел, как это существо недавно ело человеческую плоть, и одной этой мысли хватило бы, чтобы навсегда заморозить чье угодно влечение.

Но только не его, как оказалось. Наверное, Исли правда в детстве часто падал с коня.

Когда Ригальдо птицей взлетел к нему на кровать и надавил рукой на грудь, не давая подняться – тонкий и нечеловечески сильный, как будто стальной, – на Исли внезапно снизошло глубокое успокоение. Он вдохнул, выдохнул и медленно завел руки за голову, подумав: господи, не так уж это и страшно, он выдержит. Он лежал на спине, а Ригальдо нависал над ним, сжимая пальцы на его согнутых коленях, и смотрел, как ястреб на добычу. Они оба были одеты, и неожиданно для себя Исли ощутил знакомое томительное чувство. Его возбуждала эта вынужденная покорность. И Ригальдо, какой бы он ни был – возбуждал.

Тот будто почувствовал, посмотрел ошалело – растрепанный, раскрасневшийся, с дикими глазами – и оскалил белые зубы:  
– Нет, это невозможно! Даже сейчас вы продолжаете меня желать!

Он не ошибся: Исли чувствовал, как пошевеливается в штанах теплеющий член. Ригальдо тоже это заметил, конечно, и закусил губу. И прежде чем Исли успел что-то сказать, рванул через голову свою тунику. Следом за ней отлетели бриджи и сапоги. Узкая цепкая рука с силой сжала Исли в паху, словно проверяла, достоин ли он такой чести – разделить ложе с новым королем. Затем Ригальдо рывком содрал с него штаны до колен и переместился – теперь он сидел у Исли на бедрах, придавив его к постели, и тот не мог оторвать взгляд от чужого подрагивающего члена – напряженного и темно-розового от прилившей к нему крови.

– Знаете, что? – негромко сказал Ригальдо, наклоняя голову к плечу. – Я и правда думал, что должен сделать то, о чем вы подумали. Отыметь вас на глазах у всего замка. Это было бы... справедливо. 

Его рука продолжала скользить между ног Исли, лишая возможности соображать.

– Но сейчас мне пришло в голову, что настоящий владыка Норфлара... может позволить себе что угодно. И даже делать... все... так, как он привык. Как ему больше нравится. 

Он нависал над Исли, и тот беззвучно хватал воздух ртом, потому что умелая кисть Ригальдо выдавливала из него всю волю. 

А тот подался вперед, заглянул ему в глаза.

– Кто осмелится мне указывать, если я – их властелин?..  
– Ригальдо, – прохрипел Исли. – Ох, мой дорогой...

И в тот же миг Ригальдо его оседлал.

Он плюнул на ладонь, небрежно прошелся ею по члену Исли и так удивительно легко запрыгнул на него сверху, будто не испытывал ни боли, ни неудобства. Качнулся вперед, уперся руками в подушку. Горячее, крепкое тело стиснуло Исли в себе, и первое же движение сорвало стон с его губ. Ригальдо сверкнул глазами, плотнее сдавил бока Исли коленями. Приноровился – и заездил туда-обратно, так яростно и ликующе ухмыляясь, словно находил это удачной забавой. Словно объезжал норовистого коня.

Исли хватал его за плечи, за бедра, за ягодицы, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать эту скачку. Ему не хватало дыхания, он весь дрожал и чувствовал, что почти готов умереть, но где там – ему было не угнаться за Ригальдо. Тот был неистов и ненормально вынослив, и не давал им обоим кончить, расчетливо раз за разом останавливаясь, чтобы не перейти порог. С Исли сошло уже семь потов, а Ригальдо все катался на нем, и его тело тоже блестело. В какой-то момент он заставил Исли сесть, положил ему руки на плечи и принялся подниматься и опускаться, тяжело дыша. Ригальдо запрокинул голову. В закатившихся глазах плескалась чернота, а на губах дрожала полуулыбка. Белое горло с твердым кадыком было совсем рядом. На один короткий миг Исли позволил себе представить, как смыкает на нем руки, ломая хрящи, и тут же содрогнулся от болезненного наслаждения: Ригальдо прижался к его губам, сминая их в кровь. Его член влажно шлепал по животу Исли, будто просясь в руку, и Исли послушно сжал его, одновременно подаваясь навстречу бедрами. 

Ригальдо крикнул и замер – мокрый, трепещущий, очень горячий. Исли держал его в объятиях, кончая, и думал: теперь не жалко и умереть.

Потом они лежали на кровати, вымотанные этим совокуплением, и у них не было сил даже прикрыться. Исли, сомкнув веки, спросил, можно ли до казни ему немного поспать. Вместо ответа Ригальдо расхохотался и принялся перебирать его волосы.

– Бог с вами, ваше величество, – обманчиво ласково сказал он. – Конечно, я пока не буду вас казнить. Где я еще найду человека, который будет так любить меня – причем без всякого колдовства?

Исли открыл глаза.

– А как же... – он помолчал. – То есть, я буду твоим пленником? Ты будешь держать меня в клетке и станешь время от времени приходить, чтобы со мной возлечь?

Рука Ригальдо, зарывшаяся ему в волосы, на мгновение остановилась.

– Называйте это, как хотите, – сказал мальчик, возобновляя движение. – Но разве не так проходит супружеская жизнь? Разве не жил я так же в вашем замке?..

Исли немного поглазел на полог кровати и признал:  
– Справедливо. 

Тогда Ригальдо ухватил его за левую кисть и поцеловал стянутый коркой порез на ладони – след от сегодняшнего ритуала. Уселся на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и сказал:  
– Но можно попробовать и по-другому, ваше величество.

Он говорил, а Исли слушал, и мало-помалу ему открывались настоящие планы Ригальдо – по-королевски величественные и по-королевски же чудовищные.

– Я могу сделать так, чтобы они и тебя полюбили, – лениво рассуждал Ригальдо. – Внушу им всем, что ты их король-солнце. Ты хорошо и дельно ими распоряжался, мне понравилось. А я останусь серебром в тени твоего золота, по-прежнему в венце принца-консорта. Мы будем хорошо править вместе под флагом объединенного королевства, но я не потерплю других «лошадиных людей» на своих болотах.  
– А как же твой голод? – глухо спросил Исли. Во рту у него пересохло.

Ригальдо коротко обнажил зубы.

– Не тревожься, – нетерпеливо сказал он. – Я больше не стану устраивать такую резню, как сегодня. Просто время от времени в деревнях будут пропадать люди. Такое, знаешь ли, бывает, там, где топи.  
– А девушка?.. Что ты решил с девушкой?  
– А что? – Ригальдо опасно прищурил глаза. – Она останется в замке и будет рожать тебе сыновей. Большая удача, что она тоже черноволоса.  
– Почему? – спросил Исли, уже подозревая ответ.  
– Потому что однажды я войду к ней, и она родит ребенка и мне – и он будет воспитываться среди твоих детей, как твой собственный. Норфлару тоже нужен наследник, конечно. Чтобы все шло, как есть. Чтобы этот мир не провалился в болота. 

Снаружи все еще был летний вечер – а Исли казалось, что там идет снег, скрадывающий цвета, поглощающий звуки. Его не обманул легкий тон Ригальдо, он помнил его слова.

«Ни одного живого вестфьордца».

Его дети станут заложниками Норфлара, и Ригальдо сможет распоряжаться их жизнями, как сочтет нужным.

Ригальдо, будто подслушав его мысли, подкатился к Исли под бок. Тот лежал неподвижно, чувствуя, как постепенно остывают их тела, и ледяной холод медленно распространяется от ног, все выше и выше – к сердцу. Как будто из болот все-таки выползла змея и обмотала его в свои кольца – не вырвешься. 

«Змея» пристроила ему на грудь свою голову и еле слышно произнесла:  
– Только пообещай мне, что никогда меня не предашь, потому что ты единственный в королевстве, кто действительно может пожелать этого. И если ты попытаешься, я сразу тебя убью.

Ригальдо сжал руку Исли, и его ногти, внезапно удлинившиеся и острые, как крючки, глубоко вонзились под кожу. 

Исли смотрел поверх его головы в стрельчатое окно и думал, что проиграл свою битву уже давно – когда решил взять этого мальчика, унизить его и присвоить, зная, что в его роду кроется какой-то страшный секрет.


End file.
